<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>כמו צלילה תלולה על מטאטא בעקבות סניץ׳ by dagi86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711362">כמו צלילה תלולה על מטאטא בעקבות סניץ׳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagi86/pseuds/dagi86'>dagi86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagi86/pseuds/dagi86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.השתלשלות מערכת היחסים של ג׳יימס פוטר ולילי אוואנס מתחילת השנה השביעית ועד סופה</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. הקדמה</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">בכלל לא התכוונתי לכתוב פאנפיק על הארי פוטר.<br/>ואם כבר, היה לי רעיון אחר כבר כמה שנים שנרקח בראשי (ועודנו מבעבע), אבל מעולם לא התעקשתי להקדיש לו זמן.<br/><br/>ואז, בשילוב של כמה גורמים, החלטתי להרים את הכפפה.<br/><br/>הראשון שבהם הוא אולי נגיף הקורונה, שהופיע בתקופה מעט קריטית – סיום התואר – ובעקבותיו ניסיונות כושלים למצוא משרה בשוק הרעוע ממילא של שימור טבע. לכן <b>זמן</b>, מוצר שלא היה מאד נגיש בחיי בשנים האחרונות, הפך לזמין יותר.<br/><br/>השני, וכאן בהחלט אפשר לנקוב בשמות, הוא באשמתה הכמעט בלעדית של <a href="https://twitter.com/shireuven/">שיר ראובן</a>. אני עוקבת אחר פועלה כבר מספר שנים, וכששמעתי על הפודקאסט שלה (<a href="https://www.kan.org.il/podcast/program.aspx/?progId=2143">ההסכת שאין לומר את שמו</a>) יחד עם <a href="https://twitter.com/DorDugy">דור סער-מן</a> בנושא הארי פוטר, שיערתי (בצדק) שזה יהיה שווה האזנה. השניים גררו אותי חזרה אל העולם שמאד אהבתי כנערה, והכל צף מחדש על פני השטח.<br/><br/>השלישי, הוא העובדה שלא מצאתי ולו פאנפיק אחד שבאמת ענה על צרכיי בכל הנוגע לסיפור האהבה של הוריו של הארי פוטר, שהתחילו את דרכם ברגל שמאל. למעשה, רק <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200789/1/The-Life-and-Times">פאנפיק אחד</a> התקרב לזה, על אף שאינו חף מטעויות. הסופרת – לאחר שבמשך עמודים רבים הצליחה להסיר לאט-לאט את האיבה בין השניים – בחרה לקטוע את סיפורה לפני קו הסיום.<br/><br/>נעזרתי מידי פעם באתר <a href="https://www.milononline.net">מילון אבניאון</a> הנהדר.<br/><br/>את הקונספט של שימוש בשורות טקסט מהפרקים עצמם ככותרת לשמות הפרקים השאלתי מהסידרה הנורווגית ״סקאם״ (<a href="https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5288312/">SKAM</a>) על חבורת תיכוניסטים באוסלו.<br/><br/>המלצה: קומיקסים מאד חמודים של בחורה שיצרה מיזם של ״תשאלו את ג׳ילי״ (<a href="https://ask-jily.tumblr.com/archive">Ask Jily</a>), בו מעריצים ״שואלים״ את ג׳יימס ולילי שאלות והיא עונה להם בקומיקסים. ישן, אבל עדיין מקסים.<br/><br/>מוכרחה להודות לע.ג., אחת הבחורות היותר מרשימות שיצא לי לפגוש ביקום הזה, בלי קשר להיותה עורכת לשון מוכשרת.</p><p class="western">*</p><p class="western">זה לא סיפור קונדסאים במיטבו, אני מניחה. ישנם סיפורי רקע, אבל הם לא זוכים להרבה תשומת לב או עומק, כל עוד אינם הכרחיים לקידום העלילה הראשית בין לילי לג׳יימס. סגנון הכתיבה שלי כמובן לא תואם בהכרח לסגנונה של רולינג (ואיני מתיימרת להיות סופרת), אבל כן חשוב לי לציין שאני נחשבת בקרב מכריי וחבריי כבחורה מאד רצינית, לכן הקפדתי – ככל יכולתי – לשמור בקנאות על טהרת הקאנון. ולא, ״הילד המקולל״ לא נחשב.<br/><br/>בנוסף, אני מודעת לכך שה<span class="u"><a href="https://www.harrypotterfanzone.com/james-and-sirius-prequel/">הקדמון על ג׳יימס וסיריוס</a></span> אמור להתרחש ב-1977 (כשלוש שנים לפני לידתו של הארי), אבל זה לא נראה לי הגיוני שהשניים יצטרפו למסדר עוף החול כשהם עדיין לומדים בבית הספר. וכשלוקחים בחשבון את העובדה ש<span class="u"><a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dating_conventions#Contradictions">רולינג לא מאד חזקה במתמטיקה</a></span>, אני מרשה לעצמי לצאת מנקודת הנחה שההקדמון מתרחש <b>אחרי</b> סיום לימודיהם בהוגוורטס.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ?אנחנו עדיין משחקים במשחק ׳לא אכפת לי מאוואנס׳ השנה</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>הקיץ עבר מאוד מהר ובלי תקריות מיוחדות</span>. <span>לילי אוואנס בילתה את מרבית זמנה בבית הוריה</span>. <span>ללא אחותה פטוניה</span>, <span>שעברה לגור בלונדון לפני שלוש שנים</span>, <span>חופשות הקיץ שלה בקוקוורת׳ היו מאוד שקטות</span>. <span>לילי לא ידעה לומר אם היעדרות אחותה הייתה דבר חיובי או שלילי</span>. <span>גם כשגרו השתיים באותו הבית</span>, <span>פטוניה הייתה לרוב קרירה</span>. <span>בכל זאת קיוותה לילי שאחותה תבקר בקיץ</span>, <span>אך זו הודיעה שהיא מאוד עסוקה בעבודה</span>, <span>ושאין ביכולתה לעזוב את לונדון</span>.</p><p><span>״אפילו לא לסוף שבוע אחד</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותה לילי בטלפון</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>אני מאוד עסוקה בסופי השבוע</span>,<span>״ ענתה אחותה</span>. <span>״אני חושבת שהשיחה עומדת להתנתק</span>. <span>מסרי דרישת שלום לאבא</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי הניחה את השפופרת על מכשיר הטלפון</span>. <span>פטוניה דיברה כעשרים דקות שלמות עם אימא שלה</span>, <span>וללילי הקדישה פחות מדקה</span>. <span>היא לא באמת הופתעה</span>. <span>הריחוק ביניהן החמיר בכל שנה</span>. <span>היא לא ידעה אפילו למה המשיכה לקוות שמשהו ישתנה</span>, <span>ושיחזרו להיות חברות טובות כפי שהיו כילדות</span>. <span>ובכל זאת</span>, <span>כל דחייה גרמה לצביטה בלב</span>.</p><p><span>גם הפגישה המקרית שלה עם סוורוס סנייפ בחנות השכונתית צבטה</span>. <span>הם נתקלו זה בזו ליד מדף מוצרי החלב</span>. <span>כשהבחינה בו כמעט ועמדה לומר לו שלום</span>, <span>אבל נזכרה שהפסיקו לדבר בשנה שעברה</span>. <span>הוא בהה בה</span>, <span>פתח את פיו ואז סגר אותו מיד</span>. <span>הבעתו הייתה כנועה ועצובה</span>. <span>לילי לקחה שני בקבוקי חלב והפנתה את גבה אליו מבלי לומר מילה</span>. <span>היא חשבה ששמעה אותו לוחש את שמה</span>, <span>והגבירה את קצב צעדיה אל עבר הקופה</span>. <span>היא הייתה שלמה עם ההחלטה לנתק איתו את הקשר</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה לרגע לאחור וראתה אותו מרכין את ראשו</span>.</p><p><span>חופשות הקיץ שלה היו יכולות להיות הרבה יותר מוצלחות לו יכלה לחלוק אותן עם סוורוס</span>. <span>עד גיל חמש עשרה הם נהגו לצאת כל קיץ יחד ליער ולהתחרות ביניהם מי יכול לגרום לחלוקי אבן לקפץ יותר גבוה או מי מצליח לזמן ראשון דגים מהנהר</span>. <span>הם ישבו יחד עם ספרי הלימוד שלהם ובחנו אחד את השנייה על שיעורי הבית</span>, <span>ובערבים אכלו עטי סוכר ודיברו על מה יעשו בתום הלימודים</span>. <span>פעם אמר לה שהוא רוצה להיות ממציא לחשים</span>, <span>והיא הציעה שיקימו יחד משרד לחשים בלונדון ויבלו את כל שעות היום בניסיונות לשפר ולמקסם את הלחשים שהמציא</span>. <span>אם היו מדברים על זה כיום</span>, <span>היה אומר לה שהוא הולך להיות אוכל מוות</span>? <span>רק המחשבה עוררה בה צמרמורת</span>.</p><p><span>בסוף חודש יולי יצאה לשבוע מחנאות בסקוטלנד עם חברותיה הטובות מגריפינדור</span>: <span>מרי מקדונלד</span>, <span>מרלן מקינסון וקאטלין הילס</span>. <span>כשישבו ארבעתן באחר הצהריים שמשי על גדות אגם</span>, <span>ראו ארבעה ינשופים עפים לכיוונן</span>. <span>המכתב של לילי מהוגוורטס היה שמן במיוחד</span>. <span>כשפתחה אותו</span>, <span>גלשה מתוכו סיכה שנצצה בקרני השמש</span>.</p><p><span>״אוי ואבוי</span>,<span>״ שמעה לילי את מרלן אומרת</span>. <span>״נצטרך להתנהג יפה במיוחד השנה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי החזיקה בידה את סיכת המדריכה הראשית</span>. <span>מרי טפחה בעדינות על כתפה</span>.</p><p><span>״כל הכבוד</span>, <span>לילי</span>!<span>״ אמרה לה</span>.</p><p><span>״תודה</span>,<span>״ לילי ענתה</span>.</p><p><span>היא בחנה את הסיכה הכסופה</span>. <span>היא הייתה דומה מאוד לסיכת המדריכה הרגילה שקיבלה כבר בשנה החמישית שלה בהוגוורטס</span>. <span>מסגרתה הייתה כסופה</span>, <span>כמו גם דמות האריה והפס המעוקל במרכז הסיכה שהיה כתוב בו</span>: <span>׳מדריכה ראשית׳</span>. <span>שאר הסיכה הייתה צבועה בצבע אדום עז</span>. <span>היא לא באמת הופתעה</span>, <span>אבל זו עדיין הייתה הכרה ששמחה לקבל – במיוחד כבת מוגלגים</span>. <span>קבלת האחריות והכבוד של מדריכה ראשית הייתה הוכחה לכך שהיא באמת שייכת לעולם הקוסמים</span>. <span>עובדה שנהגה לתהות בה לעיתים כששכבה על מיטתה בבית הוריה המוגלגי להחריד</span>.</p><p><span>״מעניין מי יהיה המדריך הראשי</span>,<span>״ תהתה קאטלין</span>. <span>״הלוואי שזה יהיה פול מקלין</span>! <span>הוא כזה חמוד</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״קאט</span>, <span>חשבתי שהפסקת להיות אובססיבית לגבי תלמידי הפלפאף</span>,<span>״ העירה לה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״לעולם לא</span>,<span>״ ענתה קאטלין בחיוך</span>. <span>״מה</span>, <span>יש שם את הבנים הכי חמודים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה לגבי סיריוס בלק וג׳יימס פוטר</span>?<span>״ התעקשה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא בליגה של בלק</span>,<span>״ ענתה קאטלין</span>. <span>״ולילי ואני נשבענו שלא נצא לעולם עם שחקני קווידיץ׳</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נכון מאוד</span>,<span>״ הסכימה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>מרי ומרלן החליפו ביניהן מבטים מיואשים</span>. <span>בין הבנות שרר חוסר הסכמה קשה בכל הנוגע לקווידיץ׳</span>. <span>את שארית אחר הצוהריים בילו בויכוח מיותר על חשיבותו של הספורט בעולם הקסמים ועל כך שהשבועה ׳המטופשת׳ של לילי וקאטלין אינה חוקית</span>. <span>לבסוף עברו מרי ומרלן לדבר על המשחק האחרון בין פאדלמיר יונטייד והעורבים ממונטרוז</span>, <span>וקאטלין ולילי חלקו זו עם זו חוויות מחופשת הקיץ שלהן</span>.</p><p><span>זה היה שבוע נפלא שבסופו בילו הבנות בביקור משותף בסמטת דיאגון כדי לקנות את כל הציוד הדרוש להן להוגוורטס</span>. <span>בפעם הראשונה שביקרה לילי בסמטה עם הוריה</span>, <span>היו הרחובות שוקקי חיים ומלאים בקוסמים ומכשפות מכל הגילים</span>. <span>היא הוקסמה אז מחלונות הראווה הססגוניים וממבחר החנויות</span>.</p><p><span>עכשיו</span>, <span>ובדומה לחוויה שלה משנה שעברה</span>, <span>הזכירה לה האווירה בסמטת דיאגון במידה מסוימת את סמטת נוקטורן</span>. <span>היא הייתה כמעט נטושה</span>. <span>מספר רב של חנויות היו סגורות</span>. <span>אנשים הלכו יחד בקבוצות</span>. <span>כרזות שונות עם הוראות כיצד להתנהג נגד יצורים אפלים כמו סוהרסנים או אנשי</span>-<span>זאב היו תלויות בכל רחבי הסמטה</span>: <span>על חלונות החנויות</span>, <span>על עמודי תאורה ובכניסה לכל חנות</span>.</p><p><span>בגלל האווירה הקודרת</span>, <span>ויתרו הבנות על תוכניתן לאכול גלידה בגלידריה של פלוריאן פורטסקיו</span>, <span>ונפרדו לשלום לפני שכל אחת מהן התעתקה בחזרה אל ביתה</span>. <span>לילי קיוותה לבקר את אחותה לפני שתחזור לקוקוורת׳</span>, <span>אך פטוניה ענתה למכתבה בשלילה</span>.</p><p><span>את שלושת השבועות האחרונים של חופשת הקיץ</span>, <span>בילתה לילי בעיקר בחברת ספרי הלימוד שלה ובקריאת הנביא היומי</span>. <span>חברותיה המוגלגיות מהעיירה כבר לא כל כך עניינו אותה</span>. <span>בדומה לקשר שלה עם פטוניה</span>, <span>הרגישה לילי שככל שהחיבור שלה אל עולם הקוסמים מתחדד</span>, <span>כך הקשר אל עולם המוגלגים מתפוגג</span>. <span>היא לא יכלה להסביר לאף אחד – לא להוריה ולא לחברותיה המוגלגיות </span>- <span>את תחושת הפחד שאחזה בה כשקראה את החדשות בעיתון</span>. <span>מודעות על קוסמים נעדרים הפכו לשכיחות יותר בכל שבוע</span>. <span>כמו גם כתבות על התקפות נגד מוגלגים</span>. <span>נדמה שמשרד הקסמים לא מצליח למגר את מעשיו של זה שאין לנקוב בשמו</span>, <span>שכוחו רק גבר מאז שהחל לפעול בבריטניה בשבע השנים האחרונות</span>.</p><p><span>היא שמרה על קשר יומיומי עם חברותיה</span>. <span>עם מרי</span>, <span>שהייתה בת מוגלגים כמוה</span>, <span>נהגה לדבר בטלפון</span>. <span>עם האחרות התכתבה כמעט כל יום</span>. <span>אך המכתב האחרון של מרלן גרם לה לאי נוחות</span>. <span>היא קראה שוב ושוב את השורה בכתב ידה של מרלן</span>:</p><p><span><em>שמעתי שמועה מאוד מוזרה שג׳יימס פוטר הוא המדריך הראשי</em> </span><em>! <span>אנחנו אמנם יודעות שדמבלדור קצת משוגע</span></em> <em>, <span>אבל לא עד כדי כך…</span></em></p><p><span>אין סיכוי שדמבלדור יבחר בו להיות המדריך הראשי</span>. <span>הוא מעולם לא היה מדריך – ואיך יכול היה להפוך לכזה</span>, <span>בתור תלמיד שבילה את מרבית ערביו בהוגוורטס בעונשים עם סיריוס בלק</span>? <span>היא ניסתה ללא הצלחה לדמיין אותו עונד את סיכת המדריך הראשי</span>. <span>כן</span>, <span>הוא היה בין התלמידים הטובים בשכבה שלה</span>: <span>היא ידעה שקיבל קס״ם במרבית בחינות הבגרות שלו</span>. <span>אבל – אדם אחראי</span>, <span>ישר וטוב לב – תכונות הבסיס הנדרשות עבור כל מדריך</span>, <span>לא הטיבו לתאר אותו</span>. <span>הוא היה במהותו נער שחצן שנהג להסתובב במסדרונות בית הספר בלילה בניגוד לחוקים</span>, <span>לכשף תלמידים אקראיים ולגנוב את ציוד בית הספר</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>״זה אסון</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בלק</span>.</p><p><span>״אני יודע</span>,<span>״ ענה לו ג׳יימס פוטר</span>.</p><p><span>״זה מזעזע</span>,<span>״ הוסיף סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״אני יודע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה מקומם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בהחלט</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>שניהם בהו בסיכה הכסופה עם הכיתוב ׳מדריך ראשי׳ שהונחה במרכזו של השולחן בדירתו הקטנה של סיריוס בלונדון</span>.</p><p><span>״תן לי לראות שוב את המכתב</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס ושלח את ידו לעברו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא נתן לו את המכתב שצורף למעטפה מהוגוורטס</span>. <span>סיריוס קרא שוב את המכתב מתחילתו ועד סופו</span>. <span>חברו הסתכל עליו בשעשוע</span>.</p><p><span>״אל תסתכל עליי ככה</span>!<span>״ הפנה סיריוס אצבע מאיימת לכיוונו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הרים את שתי ידיו באוויר</span>. <span>״זה עניין מאוד רציני</span>! <span>אני לא יכול להסתובב עם – עם – מדריך ראשי</span>! <span>אתה הורס בבת אחת את המוניטין שבנינו יחד במשך שש שנים</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זו לא אשמתי</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בתמימות</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא מבין איך אתה יכול לקחת את זה בכזו קלות</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה אתה רוצה שאני אעשה</span>? <span>שאכתוב לדמבלדור</span>: <span>מנהל יקר</span>, <span>אני מצטער</span>, <span>אבל לא מתחשק לי להיות מדריך ראשי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>!<span>״ ענה סיריוס מיד</span>.</p><p><span>״זה לא עובד ככה</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בטון רציני</span>. <span>הוא חטף את המכתב מידיו של סיריוס ולקח את הסיכה מהשולחן</span>. <span>הוא החזיר אותה ואת המכתב חזרה למעטפה</span>. <span>סיריוס הניח את שתי ידיו על השולחן והרכין את ראשו בייאוש</span>.</p><p><span>״אימא שלי בעננים</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס כבדרך אגב</span>. <span>״הם קונים לי לכבוד זה מטאטא חדש</span>! <span>נימבוס </span>1025!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מרגש</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס באדישות מבלי להרים את ראשו</span>.</p><p><span>״אני יודע</span>!<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בהתרגשות</span>. <span>״זה הדגם החדש</span>! <span>אפשר לעוף איתו במהירות של מאה וחמישה מיילים בשעה</span>. <span>ואפשר להסתובב איתו בשלוש מאות שמונים מעלות באוויר</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס דפק את ראשו בייאוש על השולחן</span>.</p><p><span>״היי</span>, <span>אנחנו צריכים להוסיף את זה כאופציה לאופנוע שלך</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בטון מעודד</span>. <span>״שגם תוכל להסתובב איתו בשלוש מאות שמונים מעלות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה טיפשי</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה אומר את זה רק כי אתה יודע עמוק בלב שהמטאטא שלי יעוף יותר מהר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס הרים את מבטו אל ג׳יימס ואמר</span>: <span>״בחלומות שלך</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בדקת כבר לאיזה גובה אתה מגיע</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הגעתי אתמול ל</span>-5,000 <span>רגל</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״לא רע</span>!<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״כמה מהר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מאה מיילים בשעה</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס</span>. <span>הוא הבחין בחיוך שהתפרס על פניו של חברו</span>. <span>״אני לא רוצה לשמוע שום מילה על המטאטא המטופש שלך</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בוא ננסה להגיע ל</span>-125 <span>מיילים</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בנחישות</span>. <span>את רוב הקיץ העבירו בניסיון להפוך את הגרוטאה המוגלגית שסיריוס רכש לכלי תחבורה קסום שמכבד את עצמו</span>.</p><p><span>״בסדר</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס וקם ממקומו</span>. <span>שניהם הלכו לכיוון דלת הכניסה של הדירה</span>, <span>כשסיריוס הסתובב לפתע והצביע באיום על ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״אל תחשוב ששכחתי</span>. <span>אתה תהיה חייב לפצות אותי במשך כל השנה</span>. <span>כל ישיבת מדריכים מטופשת שוות ערך למינימום יציאה ליער האסור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמובן</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>,<span>״ ענה לו ג׳יימס בחיוך וטפח על כתפו</span>. <span>״אל תדאג</span>, <span>אני לא אקפח אותך</span>!<span>״</span></p><p>*</p><p><span>אחרי ששם את המזוודה שלו בתא עם סיריוס ופיטר פטיגרו – ניגש ג׳יימס אל קדמת הרכבת ונכנס אל תא המדריכים</span>. <span>הוא היה גדול יותר מכל שאר התאים ברכבת</span>, <span>ויכל להכיל לפחות שלושים איש</span>. <span>הוא מעולם לא חשב שיזכה לראות את התא הזה</span>. <span>וזה גם מעולם לא היה ברשימת הדברים שרצה אי פעם להשיג</span>. <span>אם כבר לקבל אחריות</span>, <span>העדיף לקבל את תפקיד קפטן קבוצת הקווידיץ׳ של גריפינדור</span>.</p><p><span>הגישה שלו לתפקיד המדריך הראשי השתנתה מעט אחרי שמרי ענתה לו למכתב</span>. <span>הוא לא הצליח להתאפק</span>, <span>וכתב לכל חברי קבוצת הקווידיץ׳ של גריפינדור על המטאטא החדש שלו</span>. <span>הוא צירף למכתבים דף עם המפרט הטכני של המטאטא כדי לוודא שלא יפספסו שום פרט</span>. <span>בכל זאת</span>, <span>נימבוס </span>1025! <span>תגובתה של מרי מקדונלד</span>, <span>שהייתה כמוהו רודפת בקבוצה</span>, <span>כללה כמה מילים קשות שנבעו ככל הנראה מקנאה</span>. <span>היא הוסיפה עוד כמה משפטים על חופשת הקיץ שלה</span>, <span>והאם ידע שלילי אוואנס היא המדריכה הראשית</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס</span>, <span>קמצוץ היסטריה בקולו</span>, <span>כשהתיישבו בחדרו של ג׳יימס אחרי ארוחת הערב אצל הוריו</span>. <span>״אוואנס היא המדריכה הראשית</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אלא מי</span>?<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״זה רק הולך ומחמיר</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס ברצינות</span>. <span>״חשבתי שהשנה השביעית הולכת להיות השנה הכי טובה שלנו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא תהיה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״איך אתה יכול להגיד את זה</span>? <span>אתה לא רואה מה עומד לקרות</span>? <span>הכל יירד לטימיון</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״על מה אתה מדבר</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ספנסר</span>, <span>וואלאס</span>, <span>גריפית׳</span>, <span>פירס</span>, <span>קנסיגטון</span>...<span>״ סיריוס מנה באצבעותיו את שמותיהן של הבנות שג׳יימס יצא איתן בשנה האחרונה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס גלגל את עיניו</span>.</p><p><span>״שטויות</span>,<span>״ אמר מיד</span>.</p><p><span>״שטויות</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס</span>. <span>״אם תסתובב כל השנה סביב אוואנס</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא אסתובב כל השנה סביב אוואנס</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בעקשנות</span>.</p><p><span>״</span>-<span>שוב תתחיל האובססיה שלך איתה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה פתאום</span>,<span>״ הכחיש ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״אין בינינו שום דבר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוקיי</span>, <span>ואתה לא מחבב אותה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תגיד</span>: <span>׳אני לא מחבב את לילי אוואנס׳ </span>- <span>ותסתכל לי בעיניים כשאתה אומר את זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה טיפשי</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״תעשה את זה</span>,<span>״ התעקש סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״בסדר</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס ענה והסתכל על סיריוס בעיניים פקוחות מבלי למצמץ</span>. <span>״אני לא מחבב את לילי אוואנס</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס הסתכל עליו בחשדנות</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה יכול לשקר לעצמך כמה שאתה רוצה</span>,<span>״ אמר לו סיריוס</span>. <span>״אבל אתה לא יכול לשקר לי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי אוואנס נכנסה לתא המדריכים</span>. <span>שיערה האדמוני גלש על כתפיה</span>, <span>ועיניה הירוקות נחו על ג׳יימס</span>, <span>ועל סיכת המדריך הראשי שענד על גלימתו</span>. <span>היא לא נראתה מאוד מופתעת כפי שחשב שתהיה</span>. <span>פתאום הבין כמה זמן עבר מאז שראה אותה בפעם האחרונה</span>, <span>כשרכבת הוגוורטס נסעה חזרה אל לונדון בסוף שנת הלימודים הקודמת</span>. <span>היא נראתה נהדר</span>. <span>חיוך עלה על שפתיו מבלי ששם לב</span>. <span>אולי זה לא יהיה כל כך נורא להיות מדריך ראשי</span>, <span>אם חלק מהתפקיד ידרוש ממנו לשהות לעיתים קרובות בקרבתה</span>.</p><p><span>לעזאזל</span>.</p><p><span>״אז זה נכון</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה והתיישבה לידו</span>. <span>״ג׳יימס פוטר הוא המדריך הראשי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היית מאמינה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענתה והניחה את התיק שלה לצידה</span>. <span>״מי לקח את זה יותר קשה – אתה או בלק</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא צחק ואמר</span>: <span>״סיריוס</span>, <span>כמובן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא ראיתי את רמוס היום ברציף או על הרכבת</span>. <span>הוא יגיע לפגישה</span>?<span>״ שאלה</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״הוא עדיין בחופשה בצרפת עם ההורים שלו</span>. <span>הוא יגיע להוגוורטס בסוף השבוע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״איפה בצרפת</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״פרובנס</span>,<span>״ שיקר ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״נחמד שם</span>,<span>״ אמרה</span>. <span>היא הוציאה מתיקה את המכתב שקיבלה מדמבלדור</span>. <span>הוא ראה שהיא סימנה חלקים ממנו וכתבה לעצמה לא מעט הערות</span>.</p><p><span>״אז</span>,<span>״ היא עברה לדבר בטון ענייני</span>. <span>״אם אתה רוצה</span>, <span>אני יכולה להתחיל את הפגישה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי הצביעה על כמה הערות שכתבה על המכתב שהקיפה בעיגול וסימנה במספר אחד</span>. <span>היא הצביעה גם על הערות נוספות – עיגול מספר שתיים ועיגול מספר שלוש</span>.</p><p><span>״ואו אוואנס</span>, <span>השקעת</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״מישהו צריך לקחת אחריות</span>,<span>״ עקצה אותו</span>. <span>״אני חושבת שכדאי שאתה תסגור את הפגישה</span>. <span>תוכל להסביר על סידורי האבטחה השנה</span>, <span>על מה צריך בעיקר לשים לב</span>, <span>לראות האם יש להם שאלות</span>, <span>ולקבוע את הפגישה הבאה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נשמע מעולה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>מדריכים החלו להיכנס אל התא</span>. <span>לילי בירכה את כל מי שנכנס</span>. <span>היא הכירה את רובם</span>, <span>מכיוון שהייתה מדריכה מאז שנתם החמישית</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הסתכל עליה</span>. <span>היא חייכה לכולם</span>, <span>לא משנה לאיזה בית השתייכו</span>. <span>היא לחצה ידיים עם תלמידי השנה החמישית שלא הכירה</span>. <span>הוא נופף בידו למי שהכיר מהשנה שלו</span>, <span>מבית גריפינדור או מקבוצות הקווידיץ׳ השונות</span>. <span>למרות שהיה יחסית פופולרי בהוגוורטס – והכיר לא מעט תלמידים </span>- <span>המדריכים היו שייכים לחתך חברתי שלא חפף במיוחד לשלו</span>. <span>כשכולם התיישבו</span>, <span>היא הסתכלה עליו</span>.</p><p><span>״תתחילי</span>,<span>״ החווה לה</span>.</p><p><span>לילי פתחה בשיחה בה בירכה את כולם למשפחת המדריכים והסבירה בקצרה מהי משמעות התפקיד עבורה</span>, <span>וכיצד היא ממליצה להם לגשת אל התפקיד – שמקנה להם זכות יתר מצד אחד</span>, <span>ואחריות כבדה מצד שני</span>. <span>אחת הבנות מסלית׳רין</span>, <span>שנה חמישית</span>, <span>לחשה משהו באוזן לתלמידה אחרת מסלית׳רין</span>.</p><p><span>״משהו מעניין</span>, <span>קונינגהם</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס פוטר בטון תקיף</span>. <span>״רוצה לשתף את כולם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>סופיה קונינגהם השתתקה לרגע</span>, <span>אך בסוף הזדקפה במושבה ואמרה</span>: <span>״פשוט חשבתי שזה מוזר שהמדריכה הראשית היא בוצדמית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>שקט השתרר בתא</span>. <span>לילי כבר לא התרגשה מזה שקראו לה בוצדמית</span>. <span>פעם זה העליב אותה</span>, <span>אבל עכשיו היא הרגישה בעיקר אכזבה</span>. <span>באמת</span>, <span>זה כל מה שסופיה קונינגהם רואה</span>? <span>בוצדמית</span>? <span>זה כל מה שחשוב</span>? <span>עד כמה טהור הדם שלך</span>? <span>על פי זה ניתן להגדיר קוסם או מכשפה</span>? <span>זה מה שהיא אומרת כשבחוץ מתחוללת מלחמה</span>? <span>אז בעיניה זה שאין לנקוב בשמו הוא בצד של הטובים – וכל האנשים החפים מפשע שנרצחים בפקודתו </span>- <span>זה בעצם למען טובת הכלל</span>? <span>היא עמדה לנזוף בה</span>, <span>אבל המדריך הראשי הקדים אותה</span>.</p><p><span>״עשרים נקודות מסלית׳רין</span>,<span>״ אמר בתקיפות</span>. <span>״ואל תתרגלי לסיכה שלך</span>, <span>קונינגהם</span>. <span>אני מתכוון לדבר עם פרופסור סלגהורן ועם פרופסור דמבלדור על ההתנהגות שלך</span>. <span>אני לא מוכן לסבול את זה ממך או מאף אחד אחר</span>. <span>לילי אוואנס היא בין התלמידות הכי טובות בשכבה שלי</span>, <span>והיא ניגשת השנה לעשר בחינות כשיפומטרי – שזה הרבה מעל הממוצע של תלמיד סלית׳רין סטנדרטי</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי הרגישה חום קל מתפזר בבטנה</span>. <span>מצד אחד זה היה מביך ואף מרגיז</span>. <span>היא לא בהכרח רצתה שג׳יימס פוטר ׳יגן על כבודה׳</span>. <span>היא יודעת לעשות זאת היטב בעצמה</span>. <span>מצד שני</span>, <span>זה היה משונה </span>- <span>ואפילו מרתק – לראות אותו מתנהג באופן סמכותי</span>.</p><p><span>״אז אם את חושבת שהדם שלה לא מספיק טהור בשבילך </span>- <span>את מוזמנת לעזוב עכשיו</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר והצביע על דלת התא</span>. <span>סופיה קונינגהם השפילה את מבטה ושתקה</span>. <span>פניו האדימו מרוב כעס</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל על לילי</span>. <span>״מצטער</span>, <span>לילי</span>. <span>בבקשה תמשיכי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הפגישה המשיכה ללא הפרעות נוספות</span>. <span>לילי חזרה לדבר כאילו שום דבר לא קרה</span>, <span>וחלק מהמדריכים האחרים – ובמיוחד ג׳יימס פוטר – הקפידו לזרוק לסירוגין מבט כועס לכיוונה של קונינגהם</span>. <span>מידי פעם הוסיף המדריך הראשי הערות על דברים ששכחה לילי להזכיר</span>. <span>הטון שלו היה תמיד ידידותי</span>, <span>והערותיו השתלבו באופן כמעט הרמוני עם דבריה</span>. <span>כשסיימה</span>, <span>הוא הסביר כיצד פועלת האבטחה בהוגוורטס השנה</span>, <span>והדגיש שיש לדווח על כל דבר חשוד בהתחשב במצב בחוץ</span>. <span>הוא הזמין את כולם לשאול שאלות</span>, <span>ענה בסבלנות ושניהם הצליחו לגבש תוכנית סיורים לשבוע הקרוב</span>. <span>הפגישה הבאה נקבעה לתחילת השבוע הבא</span>. <span>לילי הודתה לכולם</span>, <span>והמדריכים התפזרו בחזרה אל מסדרון הרכבת</span>.</p><p><span>״היי</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס שאל אותה כשנותרו לבד בחדר</span>. <span>״את בסדר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ היא ענתה</span>. <span>היא הניחה את רצועת התיק שלה על הכתף והתכוונה ללכת</span>. <span>היא רצתה לחזור לחיק חברותיה מהר ככל האפשר</span>. <span>לא היה לה כוח לשיחת ׳אני לא מאמין שהיא קראה לך בוצדמית׳ עם ג׳יימס פוטר</span>.</p><p><span>״לאן את ממהרת</span>?<span>״ שאל אותה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני צריכה לוודא שמקס וגרייס</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״</span>-<span>יודעים ללכת הלוך ושוב במסדרון</span>?<span>״ הוא הרים גבה</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>, <span>אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>על הקטע עם קונינגהם</span>? <span>סתם סלית׳רינית שטופת מוח</span>. <span>אל תדאגי לגביה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>. <span>היא נותרה לעמוד במקומה עם התיק על כתפה</span>. <span>למען האמת</span>, <span>לא כל כך ידעה מה להגיד לו</span>. <span>היא הייתה אמורה להודות לו…</span>?</p><p><span>״תראי</span>,<span>״ הוא חיטט בתיק שלו ושלף ממנו ערימה של דפים</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה עליו בחשדנות</span>. <span>הוא הגיש לה את ערימת הדפים ונותר לשבת במקומו</span>. <span>היא בחנה את הדף הראשון</span>. <span>שמה היה כתוב בראשו</span>. <span>זה היה לוח זמנים לשבוע הקרוב</span>. <span>הוא הסביר לה שזה עבור כל המדריכים</span>. <span>כל אחד יכול לבחור אילו ימים מועדפים עליו לסיורים או תורנויות בהוגוורטס</span>, <span>והוא מקבל באופן רנדומלי את היום שהכי מתאים לו בהתאמה לשאר המדריכים</span>.</p><p><span>״ויש גם מנגנון שנותן עדיפות לצוות מדריכים מבתים שונים </span>- <span>כדי לעודד שיתוף פעולה בין הבתים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הסתכלה על דף לוח הזמנים שלה והרימה את מבטה אליו</span>.</p><p><span>״זה מדהים</span>, <span>פוטר</span>,<span>״ אמרה בכנות</span>. <span>היא דפדפה בכל הדפים</span>. <span>״למה לא חילקת את זה למדריכים בפגישה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רציתי לדעת קודם מה את חושבת</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני חושבת שזה מעולה</span>,<span>״ ענתה והחזירה לידיו את ערימת הדפים</span>. <span>״גורם לחשוב מה היה קורה לו היית מנצל את כל יכולות הקסם שלך לדברים חיוביים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה נשמע כאילו את חושבת שלגרום לראשו של ברטם אובריי לגדול פי שניים אינו קסם מדהים ומעורר השראה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הסתכלה עליו במבט עייף</span>, <span>אבל חייכה</span>.</p><p><span>״בואי</span>, <span>אלווה אותך לתא שלך</span>,<span>״ אמר בחיוך</span>. <span>הוא הכניס את הדפים בחזרה אל התיק שלו ופתח את דלת התא עבורה</span>. <span>היא יצאה מהתא</span>, <span>והוא הלך בעקבותיה</span>. <span>לרגע הבחינה בסוורוס מתבונן בה כשעברו ליד התא שלו ושל כנופיית הסלית׳רינים שלו</span>. <span>היא לא הייתה רגילה לראות כזו שנאה בעיניו שמופנית כלפיה</span>. <span>לרגע הרגישה שהיא בוגדת בו בכך שהיא צועדת יחד עם אויבו המר במסדרון הרכבת</span>. <span>היא מיד הזכירה לעצמה שהיא לא עושה שום דבר רע והפנתה את מבטה חזרה אל ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא כלל לא הבחין בסוורוס</span>, <span>מאחר ומלוא תשומת לבו הייתה מוקדשת לה</span>.</p><p><span>״אז</span>, <span>איך היה הקיץ שלך</span>?<span>״ שאל</span>.</p><p><span>״שקט למדי</span>,<span>״ ענתה בקצרה</span>. <span>״ושלך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נחמד</span>. <span>הרבה לחשי ריחוף</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה אתה מתכוון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״סיריוס קנה אופנוע</span>,<span>״ הסביר לה</span>.</p><p><span>״אופנוע</span>? <span>של מוגלגים</span>?<span>״ היא הביטה בו בפליאה</span>. <span>״זה בכלל חוקי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>אל תהיי קטנונית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא פתח עבורה את הדלת לתא שבה ישבו שלושת חברותיה</span>. <span>מרי ומרלן הפסיקו את שיחתן הקולחת וקאטלין הרימה את מבטה מספר <em>החי והצומח הקסום של סקוטלנד – אנציקלופדיה שימושית מאוירת</em></span>.</p><p><span>״היי מקינסון</span>, <span>הילס</span>, <span>מרי</span>,<span>״ הוא בירך את חברותיה</span>. <span>לילי נכנסה לתא והתיישבה ליד מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״שלום למדריך הראשי</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן בעוקצנות והוא חייך אליה במבוכה</span>.</p><p><span>״שמעת שאיזאק הוא הקפטן החדש</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותו מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ ענה באכזבה</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>הוא שומר נהדר</span>!<span>״ אמרה מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״והוא גם נראה לא רע בכלל</span>,<span>״ התערבה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״והוא גם חבר של עמליה קופר</span>, <span>שחושבת שהיא המחפשת הטובה ביותר שנולדה אי פעם בבריטניה</span>,<span>״ ענה בבוז</span>.</p><p><span>״נראה איך היא תהיה במבחנים</span>,<span>״ ענתה מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״איזה מבחנים</span>? <span>נראה לך שהוא יעשה לה מבחן</span>? <span>זה מכור</span>, <span>אני אומר לך</span>!<span>״ אמר בהחלטיות</span>. <span>״אם קופר לא מצטרפת השנה לקבוצה</span>, <span>אני גמדון בית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה פתאום</span>,<span>״ התעקשה מרי</span>. <span>״הכי חשוב זה טובת הקבוצה</span>. <span>איזאק יודע את זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס פוטר חרחר בבוז</span>, <span>ושטח בפני מרי שורה של טענות נגד עמליה קופר ואיזאק ליין</span>.</p><p><span>לילי בחנה אותו</span>. <span>הקיץ עשה לו טוב</span>. <span>הוא הפך גבוה יותר וכתפיו התרחבו מאז שראתה אותו בסוף שנת הלימודים הקודמת</span>. <span>מתחת לגלימה שלו לבש בגדים רגילים – ג׳ינס כחול וחולצה לבנה צמודה</span>. <span>עיניו נצצו מהתרגשות כשדיבר על קווידיץ׳</span>, <span>והיא נאלצה להודות שהיה בזה משהו מקסים</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>?<span>״ מרי קראה בשמה</span>. <span>לילי קפאה במקומה</span>. <span>עיניה של כל חברותיה לתא</span>, <span>כמו גם עיניו של ג׳יימס</span>, <span>התמקדו בה</span>. <span>היא בהתה בו עכשיו למשך דקה שלמה</span>?</p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ לילי הפנתה את מבטה מיד אל מרי</span>. <span>היא הרגישה חום על פניה</span>. <span>״מה שאלת</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את מכירה קצת את איזאק</span>, <span>את חושבת שהוא הפך להיות – כמו שג׳יימס טוען </span>- <span>הכלבלב של עמליה קופר</span>?<span>״ שאלה מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא יודעת</span>,<span>״ ענתה לילי מיד בתקווה שתשומת לב הסובבים לא תוקדש אליה יותר</span>. <span>היא יצאה עם איזאק למשך תקופה קצרה מאוד בתחילת השנה השישית</span>. <span>מאז נשבעה יחד עם קאטלין </span>- <span>שלעולם לא תצא יותר עם שחקני קווידיץ׳ – היא לא האמינה כמה יכול בן אדם לדבר על המשחק המטופש הזה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני אומר לך בוודאות</span>, <span>מרי – עמליה קופר היא המחפשת שלנו השנה</span>,<span>״ התעקש ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא הפנה את מבטו אל לילי</span>, <span>בלגן את שערו והוסיף</span>: <span>״נתראה</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא קרץ אליה ויצא מהתא</span>. <span>מרלן קמה כדי לסגור את דלת התא אחריו</span>, <span>בזמן שמרי וקאטלין הביטו בלילי</span>.</p><p><span>״מה זה היה</span>?<span>״ שאלה קאטלין</span>. <span>מרלן התיישבה מול לילי והסתכלה עליה בסקרנות</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ לילי שאלה בתמימות</span>.</p><p><span>״קורה סוף סוף משהו בינך לבין ג׳יימס פוטר</span>?<span>״ שאל מרלן בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>? <span>כמובן שלא</span>!<span>״ ענתה לילי בתקיפות</span>. <span>״ומה זאת אומרת סוף סוף</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בהית בו קצת</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי בעדינות</span>.</p><p><span>״לא בהיתי</span>,<span>״ התעקשה לילי ושילבה את ידיה זו בזו</span>.</p><p><span>״בסדר</span>, <span>לא בהית בו</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן ולילי שמעה את חוסר האמון בקולה</span>. <span>״אז איך היה בפגישת מדריכים</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היה בסדר</span>,<span>״ ענתה לילי בקרירות</span>. <span>״חוץ מזה שסופיה קונינגהם קראה לי בוצדמית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא מה</span>?!<span>״ קראה מרלן בכעס</span>. <span>קאטלין הניחה מיד את הספר שלה על המושב לידה</span>, <span>ושלפה חבילה של צפרדע שוקולד מהתיק שלה</span>. <span>היא נתנה אותה ללילי</span>.</p><p><span>״היא נוראית</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״היא אפילו לא טהורת דם</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן</span>. <span>״אימא שלה מוגלגית</span>. <span>אז איך היא יכולה לצאת נגדך בשם טוהר הדם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבא של סוורוס מוגל</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי ותפסה בהצלחה את צפרדע השוקולד שניסתה להימלט ממנה ברגע שפתחה את החבילה</span>. <span>״זה לא מנע ממנו לקרוא לי בוצדמית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הבנות החלו מיד לתקוף את סוורוס</span>, <span>וממנו גלשו לדבר על שאר הבנים מחבורת הסלית׳רינים המפוקפקת מהשנה שלהם</span>. <span>לילי שמחה שנושא השיחה הוחלף ושג׳יימס פוטר לא הוזכר יותר בתא</span>. <span>או לכל הפחות לא הוזכר בנוגע אליה</span>. <span>לפעמים חשדה שחברותיה רוצות שתצא איתו</span>. <span>היא לא הצליחה להבין אף פעם מדוע</span>. <span>הוא הזמין אותה לצאת פעם אחת בלבד בשנתם החמישית</span>, <span>והיא הבהירה לו אז שהייתה מעדיפה לצאת עם הדיונון הענק מאשר איתו</span>. <span>מאז ידעה שהוא יצא עם בנות אחרות</span>. <span>אם היו שואלים אותה לדעתה</span>, <span>הייתה עונה שהיא לא מעניינת אותו יותר</span>. <span>הוא</span>, <span>בכל אופן</span>, <span>מעולם לא עניין אותה</span>.</p><p><span>אבל במהלך שנתם השישית</span>, <span>נאלצה אפילו לילי להודות בכך שהוא הפך לאדם נסבל יותר</span>. <span>היא שמה לב שהוא עדיין מקפיד ללוות את מרי אחרי אימוני קווידיץ׳ מאוחרים אל חדר המועדון אחרי מה שקרה אז עם מולציפר</span>. <span>הוא ישב שעות עם פיטר פטיגרו בספריה לקראת מבחני סוף השנה</span>. <span>כשזכו בגביע הקווידיץ׳ בסוף השנה האחרונה בהוגוורטס</span>, <span>הוא לא הקפיד להכריז על מספר הנקודות שהבקיע כפי שנהג לעשות פעם אחרי כל משחק</span>, <span>אלא דיבר בעיקר על מהלכים מכריעים של חבריו לקבוצה</span>. <span>והיה את הסיפור ההוא עם סוורוס והערבה המפליקה שמעולם לא שמעה במלואו</span>. <span>ועצם זה שדמבלדור בחר בו להיות מדריך ראשי – הרי חייבת להיות לכך סיבה טובה</span>. <span>כלשהי</span>. <span>איזושהי</span>.</p><p><span>וגם</span>, <span>היא נזכרה ברגעים הבודדים במהלך שנה שעברה כשמצאה את עצמה מצוותת אליו בשיעור שיקויים או שינויי</span>-<span>צורה</span>. <span>הוא הוכיח את עצמו כשותף מבריק</span>. <span>הוא התרשם ממנה כשביצעה לחש שלא הכיר</span>, <span>החמיא לה לא פעם על הדרך שבה היא מחזיקה את השרביט והצחיק אותה בחיקויים מוצלחים למדי של פרופסור מקגונגל או סלגהורן</span>, <span>כשהם היו רחוקים מספיק מהשולחן שלהם</span>.</p><p><span>ועדיין</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>״אתה מוכן להוריד את הדבר המחריד הזה</span>?<span>״ סיריוס הצביע על סיכת המדריך הראשי על גלימתו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״זה מביך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מצטער</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא בחן את ערימת סוכריות ברטי בוטס שנחו בכף ידו</span>, <span>ובחר בקפידה סוכרייה ורודה לפני שהכניס אותה אל פיו</span>.</p><p><span>״אני חושב שזה מתאים לך</span>,<span>״ אמר פיטר</span>.</p><p><span>״תודה</span>, <span>זנב</span>-<span>תולע</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אף אחד לא שאל אותך</span>!<span>״ קרא סיריוס בכעס</span>. <span>פיטר השתתק וחפן מספר עוגיות דלעת בידו</span>.</p><p><span>״איך אוואנס הגיבה</span>?<span>״ סיריוס שאל ובחן את פני חברו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הזיז את כתפיו באדישות ואכל סוכרייה נוספת</span>. <span>״אה</span>, <span>אנחנו עדיין משחקים במשחק ׳לא אכפת לי מאוואנס׳ השנה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס זרק עליו בתגובה סוכריית ברטי בוטס ירקרקה</span>, <span>שפגעה לו בחזה ונפלה על המושב לידו</span>. <span>סיריוס הרים את הסוכרייה</span>, <span>זרק אותה באוויר ותפס אותה בפיו</span>.</p><p><span>״מרשים מאוד</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בשעמום</span>.</p><p><span>״זה הדבר הכי מעניין שקרה פה עד עכשיו</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בעייפות</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל על פיטר</span>, <span>שהיה עסוק בזלילת עוגיות דלעת</span>. <span>״ירחוני לא כאן</span>, <span>אתה מדריך ראשי – זו התחלה מבשרת רעות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ירחוני אמר שיגיע להוגוורטס עד סוף השבוע</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״למה הוא לא הגיע היום</span>?<span>״ שאל פיטר</span>. <span>סיריוס וג׳יימס החליפו ביניהם מבטים מיואשים</span>.</p><p><span>״לא שמת לב לירח המלא לפני יומיים</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס בנימה רצינית</span>. <span>״הוא מתאושש</span>. <span>יגיע כמו חדש עד סוף השבוע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ביש מזל</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בייאוש</span>. <span>״אני לא מאמין שנצטרך לחכות עכשיו חודש שלם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני בטוח שנמצא דרך לשעשע אותך עד אז</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס וזרק לעברו עוד סוכריית ברטי בוטס</span>. <span>הפעם פגעה לו הסוכרייה במצח ונפלה על רצפת התא</span>. <span>ג׳יימס ופיטר פרצו בצחוק</span>. <span>סיריוס קם מיד ממושב והתיישב על ג׳יימס</span>, <span>שסגר מיד את כף ידו כדי להגן על שארית הסוכריות</span>.</p><p><span>״רד ממני</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>!<span>״ צחק ג׳יימס</span>. <span>סיריוס הצליח לבודד את ידו האחת של ג׳יימס</span>, <span>לפתוח את כף ידו</span>, <span>לגזול את הסוכריות שלו ולדחוף אותן עמוק אל תוך חולצתו של המדריך הראשי</span>. <span>הוא נפל למושב לצידו של ג׳יימס ופרץ בצחוק</span>. <span>פיטר הצטרף</span>.</p><p><span>״בוגר מאוד</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא הניף את שרביטו ללא מילים</span>, <span>וכל הסוכריות התעופפו – חלקן דרך צווארון חולצתו</span>, <span>חלקן דרך השרוול וחלקן פילסו את דרכן בין מכנסיו לחולצה שהייתה תחובה בתוכם – חזרה אל כף ידו</span>. <span>הוא נשען אחורה ואכל סוכרייה נוספת</span>.</p><p><span>״נו</span>,<span>״ שאל סיריוס שוב</span>. <span>״איך הגיבה אוואנס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמו תמיד</span>,<span>״ השיב ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״בחשדנות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בצדק</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס הרים גבה לפני שענה עם קמצוץ גאווה בקולו</span>: <span>״היא אהבה את הדפים שלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״השטות שעבדת עליה בשבועיים האחרונים</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אל תגזים</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס ענה ואיים לזרוק עליו סוכרייה נוספת</span>. <span>״זה לקח גג יומיים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״איזה דפים</span>?<span>״ שאל פיטר</span>.</p><p><span>״קרניים הכין מערכת שעות למדריכים</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס והיה ניתן להסיק בקלות על פי הטון שלו שהוא חושב שמדובר בבזבוז זמן</span>. <span>״אתה יודע שהיית שם כמעט שעה</span>? <span>אתה חייב לי גיחה ליער האסור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בסדר</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס גלגל את עיניו</span>. <span>״נוכל לצאת בסוף השבוע</span>, <span>כשירחוני יגיע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה לא הלילה</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס</span>. <span>״נתחמק אחרי ארוחת הערב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רך</span>-<span>כף</span>, <span>אתה יודע שאני לא יכול</span>,<span>״ ענה לו ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״אני צריך לוודא שהמדריכים החדשים מלווים את תלמידי השנה הראשונה למועדון</span>, <span>ואחר כך יש לי פגישה אצל דמבלדור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס נאנח בתסכול</span>. <span>״אתה חייב לי כבר שלוש גיחות ליער האסור</span>! <span>ואפילו לא התחילה השנה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא ספרת לירחוני את הפעמים שהלך לפגישות מדריכים</span>,<span>״ התלונן ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״כמובן שספרתי</span>. <span>והוא פיצה על זה בכל חודש</span>. <span>והוא אפילו לא היה מדריך ראשי</span>. <span>אתה יודע איך זה</span>, <span>קרניים</span>, <span>הציפיות ממדריכים ראשיים תמיד גבוהות יותר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״סיפרת לזנב</span>-<span>תולע על האופנוע</span>?<span>״ ניסה ג׳יימס לשנות את נושא השיחה</span>.</p><p><span>״על מה חשבת שדיברנו בזמן שאתה היית עסוק עם אוואנס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אנחנו צריכים להתחיל לעבוד על לחשי אי</span>-<span>נראות</span>,<span>״ התעלם ג׳יימס מההערה על לילי אוואנס</span>.</p><p><span>״לא יודע</span>, <span>לא דחוף לי</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״זה יעזור עבור הרישום הרישמי של האופנוע במשרד הקסמים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רישום רישמי</span>?<span>״ סיריוס ענה בבוז ופנה אל פיטר</span>. <span>״אתה רואה מה זה</span>? <span>שעה אחת עם אוואנס והוא כבר מתחיל לדבר איתי על שטויות של משרד הקסמים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס עמד למחות</span>, <span>אבל דלת התא בדיוק נפתחה ושתי בנות רייבנקלו מהשנה השישית נכנסו</span>. <span>לוריין קמבפל</span>, <span>נערה גבוהה עם שיער כהה ועיניים בהירות – איתה סיריוס החל לפלרטט כבר בסוף השנה הקודמת</span>, <span>וג׳סיקה קנדי</span>, <span>נערה צנומה וג׳ינג׳ית עם נמשים על כל הפנים</span>. <span>על אף שלא התחשק לג׳יימס לצפות בפלירטוטיהם ההדדיים של סיריוס ולוריין קמבפל</span>, <span>שמח על האתנחתה מסיריוס בדבר היותו מדריך ראשי</span>. <span>קמבפל התיישבה בין סיריוס ופיטר</span>, <span>אך תשומת ליבה הייתה מוקדשת אך ורק לסיריוס שנשען עם גבו לחלון</span>, <span>וחייך אליה</span>. <span>ג׳סיקה קנדי התיישבה לצידו של ג׳יימס</span>, <span>וכמוהו נראתה לא מאוד להוטה לצפות בחברתה ובסיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״זה נכון שיש לך נימבוס </span>1025?<span>״ שאלה את ג׳יימס פתאום</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ ענה בגאווה</span>. <span>״לא ידעתי שאת אוהבת קווידיץ׳</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ברור</span>,<span>״ היא הצביעה על התג הכחול שענדה על גלימתה שג׳יימס לא שם לב אליו קודם</span>. <span>במרכזו היו שני קני סוף זהובים מוצלבים זה נגד זה</span>. <span>אוהדת של פאדלמיר יונטייד</span>, <span>כמובן</span>.</p><p><span>״הם לא רעים</span>,<span>״ הודה ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״אבל לא טובים כמו העורבים ממונטרוז</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא ידע שזה הדבר האחרון שכדאי לו להגיד</span>. <span>במיוחד לאור העובדה שהקבוצה האהובה עליו קרעה את פאדלמיר יונייטד לחתיכות במשחק האחרון של העונה וזכתה בגביע אליפות בריטניה</span>. <span>היא מיד טענה בלהט שהמשחק היה מכור ומנתה לפחות חמש עשרה עבירות שבוצעו על ידי העורבים</span>, <span>אך זכו להתעלמות מהשופטים</span>. <span>הדבר היחיד שהצליחו להסכים עליו היה שקבוצת התותחים מצ</span>'<span>אדלי הייתה הקבוצה הכי גרועה בליגה השנה</span>.</p><p><span>השיחה עם ג׳סיקה קנדי העבירה לג׳יימס את מרבית הנסיעה להוגוורטס</span>. <span>השתיים עזבו את התא שלהם כחצי שעה לפני שהרכבת האיטה לקראת הגעתה לתחנת הוגסמיד</span>. <span>ג׳יימס</span>, <span>סיריוס ופיטר ירדו מהרכבת יחד עם שאר התלמידים</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הבחין בקלות בדמותו של רובאוס האגריד מעל לראשי התלמידים</span>, <span>קורא לתלמידי השנה הראשונה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני אצטרף אליכם אחר כך</span>,<span>״ אמר לחבריו</span>. <span>סיריוס העניק לו מבט חמוץ</span>, <span>אבל הלך לכיוון הכרכרות מבלי לומר מילה</span>. <span>לוריין קמבפל וג׳סיקה קנדי הצטרפו אליו ואל פיטר</span>. <span>ג׳יימס ליקט תלמידי שנה ראשונה שלא ידעו מימינם ומשמאלם</span>, <span>והוביל אותם אל האגריד</span>. <span>הוא בדיוק ראה את לילי מתקרבת לעברו</span>. <span>״מה קורה</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתה דואג לתלמידי השנה הראשונה</span>?<span>״ הוא לא החמיץ את הטון המופתע</span>.</p><p><span>״זה עליי</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ ענה לה ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״את יכולה ללכת יחד עם הבנות</span>. <span>אני אוודא שהכל כשורה כאן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא בהתה בו לרגע</span>, <span>מופתעת</span>. <span>אבל לבסוף הנהנה בראשה והצטרפה אל חברותיה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הביט בה מתרחקת</span>, <span>לפני שחזר למשימתו לאתר תלמידי שנה ראשונה</span>.</p><p><span>״הכל בסדר</span>, <span>ג׳יימס</span>?<span>״ שאל אותו האגריד</span>.</p><p><span>אחרי שיחה קצרה אך אינפורמטיבית עם האגריד</span>, <span>עלה ג׳יימס על הכרכרה האחרונה יחד עם כמה תלמידות שנה רביעית מגריפינדור והפלפאף</span>. <span>שתי הבנות מגריפינדור בהו בו</span>, <span>והתלחששו ביניהן</span>. <span>מבלי לחשוב</span>, <span>ג׳יימס הרים את ידו אל עבר שיערו ובילגן את שיער ראשו לפני שחייך אליהן</span>. <span>אחת מהן הסמיקה והשנייה השתתקה מיד</span>. <span>הוא הצטער שלא הספיק עדיין לפלח את הסניץ׳ מבית הספר</span>. <span>הן נראו כמו צמד בנות שיחשבו שתפיסות הסניץ׳ שלו הן בין הדברים היותר מרהיבים שיש לעולם הזה להציע</span>. <span>ובצדק</span>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. הוא היה צריך הפוגה ממך</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>כשהגיע לאולם הגדול</span>, <span>ניגש ג׳יימס פוטר לשולחן של בית גריפינדור</span>. <span>האולם הואר על ידי אלפי נרות מעופפים</span>, <span>שאורם הבריק על הצלחות הזהובות והגביעים שהונחו על שולחנות כל ארבעת הבתים</span>. <span>מאות כוכבים נצנצו מתקרת האולם</span>, <span>וענן גדול שחה ביניהם</span>. <span>ג׳יימס התיישב מול סיריוס ופיטר</span>. <span>לידם ישבו מרלן מקינסון</span>, <span>מרי מקדונלד</span>, <span>קאטלין הילס וכמובן לילי אוואנס</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה עליו</span>. <span>הוא הרים את אגודלו כדי לסמן לה שהכל הלך בסדר והיא חייכה אליו</span>. <span>סיריוס גלגל את עיניו בזמן שבהה בהם</span>.</p><p><span>״יש לי דבר אחד להגיד לך</span>,<span>״ לחש ג׳יימס לסיריוס וחיוך גדול נמרח על פניו</span>. <span>״אקרמנטולות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הבעתו הממורמרת של סיריוס הוחלפה מיד בהבעה נרגשת והוא הביט בעניין בחברו</span>. <span>״איפה</span>? <span>ביער האסור</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>!<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״עכבישי ענק ביער האסור</span>? <span>מעולה</span>!<span>״ לחש סיריוס בהתרגשות</span>. <span>״איך אתה יודע</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״האגריד</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בדיוק כשפרופסור מקגונגל נכנסה לאולם והובילה את תלמידי השנה הראשונה בעקבותיה אל קדמת האולם</span>. <span>״ואני יודע איך למצוא אותם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>טקס המיון לבתים היה ארוך במיוחד בגלל שמצנפת המיון החליטה השנה לשיר שיר ארוך מהרגיל</span>. <span>תלמידי השנה הראשונה נאלצו לעמוד עשר דקות שלמות ולשמוע את קול המצנפת חורזת חרוזים על הסכנות שאורבות בחוץ ועל הצורך להתאחד</span>. <span>לאחר טקס המיון</span>, <span>בירך מנהל בית הספר</span>, <span>פרופסור דמבלדור</span>, <span>את התלמידים החדשים והוותיקים</span>. <span>גם הנאום שלו היה ארוך ודרמטי יחסית לשנה שעברה</span>. <span>הוא דיבר על וולדמורט ותומכיו</span>, <span>על הסכנות שאורבות לכולם</span>, <span>ועל הזהירות שחייבים כולם לנקוט השנה על ידי התלמידים וצוות המורים כאחד</span>, <span>על מנת לוודא שביטחון כולם מובטח</span>. <span>ג׳יימס ושני חבריו חייכו ביניהם כשהזכיר את האיסור החמור על השהייה בקרבת הערבה המפליקה</span>. <span>לאחר שהציג את המורה החדש להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל</span>, <span>איחל לכולם בתיאבון ובהצלחה בשנת הלימודים החדשה</span>.</p><p><span>״סוף סוף</span>,<span>״ מלמל פיטר כשאוכל החל להופיע על שולחנם</span>. <span>הוא העמיס קצת מכל דבר על הצלחת והחל מיד לאכול</span>. <span>סיריוס וג׳יימס החליפו ביניהם מבטים משועשעים</span>, <span>לפני שניגשו בעצמם להתכבד בשלל המאכלים שהוגשו על השולחן</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה יוצא עם קמפבל</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס את סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״אולי</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס ומזג לעצמו מיץ דלעת</span>. <span>״זה לא משהו שצריך להטריד אותך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״חשבתי שאמרת שהיא משעממ</span>-<span>״ התחיל ג׳יימס לומר</span>, <span>אבל מרלן קטעה את דבריו</span>.</p><p><span>״היי בלק</span>, <span>זה נכון שיש לך אופנוע מעופף</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס פתח בשמחה בשיחה על האופנוע שלו</span>. <span>הבנות הקשיבו לו בעניין</span>. <span>מבטו של ג׳יימס נדד לעיתים קרובות אל לילי</span>, <span>כשהניחה את ידה על הפה כשסיריוס סיפר איך כמעט התרסק עם האופנוע מגובה של </span>10,000 <span>רגל או כשצחקה כשהודה שג׳יימס הצליח לנצח אותו במירוץ עם המטאטא החדש שלו </span>(<span>״אבל רק בגלל שהרמאי הזה הטיל על האופנוע לחש האטה</span>!<span>״</span>). <span>היא הרימה את מבטה והסתכלה על ג׳יימס</span>, <span>והוא</span>, <span>במקום לחמוק מעיניה ולפתוח בשיחה אקראית עם פיטר – כפי שנהג לעשות בדרך כלל </span>- <span>השאיר את מבטו עליה</span>. <span>היא חייכה אליו לרגע</span>, <span>לפני שהחזירה את מבטה אל סיריוס</span>, <span>שהמשיך לספר על תוכניותיו העתידיות לגבי האופנוע שלו</span>.</p><p><span>כשהכריז דמבלדור שהגיע הזמן ללכת לישון</span>, <span>קם ג׳יימס מיד ממקומו וקרא לתלמידי השנה הראשונה להתקבץ סביבו</span>. <span>הוא גם קרא לשני המדריכים החדשים של גריפינדור להצטרף אליו בזמן שהוביל את כולם אחריו לכיוון היציאה</span>. <span>לילי לא יכלה שלא להסכים עם סיריוס</span>, <span>שקרא בקול רם מספיק כדי שחברו יוכל לשמוע אותו</span>: <span>״מי אתה ומה עשית עם ג׳יימס פוטר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא קמה ממקומה</span>, <span>ויחד עם שני מדריכי גריפינדור מהשנה השישית</span>, <span>דאגה לאסוף את שאר תלמידי גריפינדור ולוודא שכולם ילכו ישירות אל חדר המועדון</span>. <span>כשהגיעה לשם</span>, <span>ראתה את ג׳יימס עומד ליד האח עם תלמידי השנה הראשונה</span>.</p><p><span>״</span>-<span>ואל תשכחו להשקיע בשיעורי התעופה שלכם</span>, <span>אתם הדור הבא של קבוצת הקווידיץ׳ שלנו</span>!<span>״ אמר בהתלהבות</span>.</p><p><span>לאחר מכן הפציר בהם לפנות אליו אישית</span>, <span>או אל כל אחד מהמדריכים האחרים</span>, <span>בכל שאלה</span>, <span>בעיה או כל צורך שהוא</span>, <span>כולל טיפים איך לא לאכזב את פרופסור מקגונגל בשיעורי שינויי</span>-<span>צורה</span>. <span>הוא הפנה אותם אל המדרגות הלולייניות</span>, <span>והם טיפסו בשמחה אל חדריהם</span>, <span>ונראו פחות מפוחדים מכפי שהיו כשרק נכנסו לאולם הגדול בתחילת הערב</span>.</p><p><span>לילי הייתה המומה</span>. <span>היא חשבה שהמינוי של ג׳יימס פוטר למדריך ראשי אומר שהיא תצטרך לעשות את כל העבודה בעצמה</span>, <span>בזמן שהוא ישכב בחוסר מעש על הספה בחדר המועדון וישתטה עם חבריו כפי שנהג לעשות בדרך כלל</span>. <span>לגלות שהבחור הזה מסוגל להפגין גם בגרות וגם מנהיגות בערב אחד לא היה נראה לה הגיוני</span>. <span>לא הגיוני בכלל</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>,<span>״ הוא ניגש אליה עם חיוך מרוצה על פניו</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>,<span>״ ענתה לו בחצי שעשוע וחצי התפעלות</span>. <span>״עבודה טובה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תודה</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר</span>, <span>החיוך לא ירד מפניו</span>. <span>״הפגישה עם דמבלדור היא בעוד חמש עשרה דקות</span>, <span>רוצה שנצא עכשיו לכיוון המשרד שלו</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה רעיון טוב</span>. <span>אני לא יודעת איפה המשרד שלו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מזל שאני יודע</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>הם יצאו מחדר המועדון</span>, <span>ודיוקנה של האישה השמנה חזר למקומו על הקיר</span>. <span>הם הלכו בשקט לאורך המסדרון</span>. <span>ג׳יימס צעד כשידיו בכיסים</span>, <span>מזמזם לעצמו מנגינה שלא הכירה</span>.</p><p><span>הם עברו כמה מסדרונות נטושים</span>, <span>לפני שהחליטה לשאול אותו</span>: <span>״היית כבר במשרד של דמבלדור</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ ענה לה</span>, <span>אך הפעם לא היה כל שעשוע בקולו</span>. <span>״לפני שנתיים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא עשה את עצמו כאילו לא שמע את השאלה שלה וחזר לזמזם</span>.</p><p><span>״למה היית במשרד שלו</span>?<span>״ התעקשה</span>.</p><p><span>״נסיבות אישיות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא ניסתה לחשוב</span>. <span>מה קרה לפני שנתיים</span>? <span>היא הריצה במוחה את כל השטויות שג׳יימס וסיריוס עשו</span>, <span>וניסתה לצוד זיכרון של מעשה קיצוני במיוחד</span>, <span>כזה שדורש את התערבותו של מנהל בית הספר</span>. <span>היא לא הצליחה לחשוב על משהו כזה</span>. <span>טיפשיים ככל שהיו</span>, <span>מעשיהם היו בעיקר שטותיים</span>. <span>אפילו כשנטפלו לסוורוס – דבר שגרם לה לתעב את שניהם – הם לעולם לא השתמשו בלחשים אפלים</span>.</p><p><span>ואז זה היכה בה</span>.</p><p><span>״זה היה בגלל שהצלת את סוורוס</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה</span>. <span>״הסיפור עם הערבה המפליקה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה ולבסוף ענה</span>: <span>״כן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה באמת קרה שם</span>?<span>״ שאלה בסקרנות</span>. <span>סוורוס מעולם לא הסכים לספר לה</span>.</p><p><span>״סבר</span>-<span>מאוס לא סיפר לך</span>?<span>״ הוא שאל בחיוך מאולץ</span>. <span>היא יכלה לשמוע מרירות בקולו</span>. <span>הוא נעצר פתאום לצידו של פסל גרגויל גדול ומכוער למדי שעמד לצד הקיר</span>. <span>״את זוכרת את הסיסמה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>׳עכבר טיקים׳</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה</span>.</p><p><span>לילי קפצה בבהלה </span>- <span>פסל הגרגויל קם לפתע לתחייה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס פרץ בצחוק</span>, <span>אבל היא התעלמה ממנו</span>. <span>היא הייתה מרוכזת בפסל שקפץ הצידה</span>. <span>הקיר שמאחוריו עמד לפני רגע</span>, <span>נפקע לשני חלקים וגרם מדרגות הסתלסל מעלה בין שני הקירות</span>. <span>ג׳יימס קפץ על אחת המדרגות והתחיל לזוז למעלה יחד עם גרם המדרגות</span>. <span>לילי קפצה מיד גם היא בעקבותיו</span>, <span>ושניהם הסתובבו על המדרגות כלפי מעלה</span>, <span>עד שהגיעו לדלת מעץ אלון עם מרתוק בצורת גריפון – עם גוף ורגליים אחוריות של אריה וראש</span>, <span>כנפיים ורגליים קדמיות של עיט</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס הקיש עם המרתוק על הדלת שלוש פעמים לפני ששמעו השניים את קולו של דמבלדור ונכנסו אל משרדו</span>. <span>המשרד של המנהל היה חדר עגול ויפיפה</span>. <span>לילי בהתה בחלל המשרד בסקרנות</span>. <span>שלל כלים כסופים עמדו על שולחנו ומדפיו של המנהל</span>, <span>חלקם פלטו עשן עדין בריח מתוק</span>. <span>כמעט וכל קירות החדר היו עמוסים בדיוקנותיהם של מנהלי ומנהלות בית הספר הקודמים</span>. <span>בשעה מאוחרת זו</span>, <span>נראה שרובם נמנמו</span>.</p><p><span>דמבלדור קיבל את שניהם בשמחה והזמין אותם לשבת מולו </span>- <span>שני כיסאות חיכו להם לצד שולחנו</span>. <span>הוא בירך אותם על כך שקיבלו את התפקיד של המדריכים הראשיים</span>, <span>התנצל על כך שהשנה תיפול על כתפיהם אחריות כבדה מהרגיל מכיוון שעולם הקוסמים נמצא כעת במלחמה</span>. <span>הוא הוסיף שהוא משוכנע שיבצעו את תפקידם היטב</span>, <span>ושזה הכרחי מאוד שיקפידו לשמור זה על זה ושידווחו לו אישית בזמן אמת על כל פעילות חשודה</span>.</p><p><span>לילי חיבבה מאוד את דמבלדור</span>. <span>היא אהבה את חוש ההומור המשונה שלו</span>, <span>את לבושו המוזר</span>, <span>ואת הדרך שבה דיבר</span>. <span>הוא הפגין מצד אחד ידע רב וסמכותיות</span>, <span>אך מצד שני גם דאג לבטא את מילותיו בעדינות</span>, <span>חיבה וכבוד הדדי</span>.</p><p><span>כשסיים להסביר להם על מורכבות הכשפים שמגינים על הטירה</span>, <span>סיפר שבדומה לשנה שעברה</span>, <span>גם השנה ישנם מספר הילאים שהופקדו לשמור על בית הספר ולוודא שהכל מתנהל כשורה</span>. <span>כשהחליפו המדריכים מבטים ביניהם</span>, <span>מיד הרגיע אותם דמבלדור ואמר שאינו חושב שהוגוורטס היא כרגע יעד עבור וולדמורט – אך שכן חשוב לשמור על זהירות מירבית ולהקפיד לשמור על כללי בית הספר</span>. <span>הוא הביט ארוכות בעיניו של ג׳יימס כשאמר זאת</span>, <span>ולילי התאפקה שלא לצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>בסיום השיחה התכוונה לילי לקום מהכיסא</span>, <span>אך ראתה שג׳יימס נותר לשבת במקומו</span>. <span>לדאבונה</span>, <span>הבינה לילי שהוא מתכוון לספר לדמבלדור את מה שהתרחש במפגש המדריכים ברכבת מוקדם יותר</span>. <span>על אף שניסתה לסמן לו שאינה מעוניינת לפתוח את הנושא</span>, <span>הוא התעלם ממנה ופתח בתיאור מדויק כיצד קראה אחת המדריכות ללילי ׳בודצמית׳</span>.</p><p><span>היא הרגישה כיצד כעסה מתחיל להתפשט בכל חלקי גופה</span>. <span>מה זה עניינו</span>? <span>למה הוא חייב להתעקש להגן על כבודה</span>? <span>ועוד לפני דמבלדור</span>! <span>הוא רוצה להרשים אותה</span>? <span>זה העניין</span>? <span>מי הוא חושב שהוא</span>? <span>ג׳יימס פוטר</span>, <span>טהור הדם שמעולם לא היה צריך לסבול מהערות גזעניות</span>. <span>אם לילי לא חשבה בעצמה שזה הכרחי לדבר על זה עם דמבלדור</span>, <span>מדוע שהוא יחשוב אחרת</span>?! <span>היא לא צריכה אף אחד שייגן עליה</span>. <span>היא יכולה לעשות את זה טוב מאוד בעצמה</span>.</p><p><span>דמבלדור הודה לו על כך שסיפר לו על התקרית</span>, <span>ואמר בצער שעל אף המאמצים של צוות המורים</span>, <span>זהו הלך הרוח הנפוץ כיום בבית סלית׳רין</span>. <span>הוא הבטיח שידון בנושא עם ראש בית סלית׳רין</span>, <span>פרופסור סלגהורן</span>, <span>ואיחל למדריכים הראשיים לילה טוב</span>. <span>השניים קמו מכיסאותיהם</span>, <span>יצאו יחד ממשרדו והלכו בשקט חזרה לכיוון חדר המועדון של גריפינדור</span>. <span>לאחר שפנו למסדרון נטוש</span>, <span>עצרה לילי במקומה ושילבה את ידיה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס נעצר כשהבחין בה</span>, <span>והסתובב אליה לגלות שהיא מביטה בו בכעס</span>.</p><p><span>״למה עשית את זה</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותו לילי בתקיפות</span>.</p><p><span>״את מה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אל תעשה את עצמך</span>, <span>פוטר</span>,<span>״ אמרה לו בכעס</span>. <span>״בשביל מה היית צריך לספר לו על קונינגהם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בשביל מה</span>?<span>״ הוא הסתכל עליה בחוסר הבנה</span>. <span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>מה הבעיה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא עניינך מה סופיה קונינגהם אומרת עליי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה שזה לא יהיה ענייני</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא צריכה שאתה תגן עליי – לא בפני קונינגהם ולא בפני דמבלדור</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>זה מה שאת חושבת שזה</span>?<span>״ היא שמעה הקלה בקולו וזה רק הרגיז אותה עוד יותר</span>. <span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>זה לא</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא עניינך</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>זה לא קשור אלייך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמובן שזה לא קשור אליי</span>,<span>״ ענתה לילי בכעס</span>. <span>״זה רק קשור אליך ולזה שאתה חייב להוכיח שאתה גיבור נאור שיוצא להגנת בני מוגלגים</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא השתתק לרגע</span>, <span>בחן את הבעתה לפני שענה בקול רגוע</span>: <span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>אם קונינגהם קראה לך בוצדמית</span>, <span>זה אומר שהיא חושבת שכל מי שהדם שלו לא טהור מספיק הוא לא קוסם ראוי</span>. <span>וזו בעיה עבור כל מי שחושב אחרת ממנה – וזה כולל אותי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״המשפחה שלי </span>- <span>טהורת הדם</span>,<span>״ הוא סימן באצבעותיו תנועה של מירכאות</span>, <span>״לא נחשבת מספיק בעיני משפחות קוסמים עתיקות</span>. <span>אנחנו בוגדי דם</span>. <span>אז אולי אני ממוקם קצת יותר גבוה בהירככיה יחסית לבני מוגלגים</span>, <span>אבל תאמיני לי שהמרחק בינינו לא מאוד גדול</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא השתתקה</span>. <span>היא לא חשבה על זה מנקודת המבט שלו</span>. <span>הוא הפנה את גבו אליה והמשיך ללכת חזרה לכיוון המועדון</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>״אז מה הסיפור עם אוואנס</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס בדיוק סיים שמונה עשר סיבובי ערבוב בקדרה שלו</span>, <span>אך השיקוי נותר בצבע סגלגל</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל שוב על הוראות ההכנה בספר רקיחת שיקויים למתקדמים</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס בחוסר עניין</span>. <span>״שום סיפור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס הסתכל על חברו שריכז את כל תשומת ליבו בשלבי ההכנה הראשוניים של שיקוי וריטסרום</span>, <span>ואז הפנה את מבטו אל לילי אוואנס שהייתה במרחק של כמה שולחנות מהם</span>. <span>היא שוב הסתובבה להסתכל על ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״קרניים</span>,<span>״ סיריוס פנה לג׳יימס</span>. <span>״למה היא מסתכלת עלייך מתחילת השיעור</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כי יש לי עיניים יפות</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס באדישות והוסיף קמצוץ אבקת עירית לשיקוי שלו</span>. <span>סיריוס נאנח בתסכול</span>.</p><p><span>״לא שיש לי בעיה עם הגישה החדשה שלך</span>, <span>קרניים</span>. <span>להפך</span>, <span>אני אפילו בעד</span>. <span>אבל עצם זה שאתה יוצא מגדרך כדי להתעלם מאוואנס – ובכן</span>, <span>זה מעלה שאלות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני חושב שהצלחתי</span>,<span>״ התעלם ג׳יימס מחברו וקרא בגאווה</span>. <span>״תראה</span>, <span>זה בצבע לבן כמו שמתואר בספר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס הסתכל על השיקוי בקדרת חברו</span>. <span>הוא בהחלט איבד את צבעו הסגלגל למעט כמה בועות סגלגלות מבעבעות</span>, <span>אך בכל זאת נראה לבן להפליא</span>.</p><p><span>״לא רע</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס</span>. <span>השיקוי שלו היה עדיין בצבע ירקרק</span>, <span>אבל הוא שיער שזה בגלל ששם יותר מידי שורשי ויסטריה בקדרה שלו</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס סגר את הספר שלו ונשען על הכיסא בסיפוק</span>. <span>עכשיו כל שנותר הוא לתת לשיקוי לבעבע עד שצבעו יהפך לשקוף – תהליך שאמור לקחת בין שלושה לארבעה שבועות</span>. <span>מבטו נדד לעברה של לילי</span>, <span>שהייתה עסוקה כעת בקדרה שלה</span>, <span>שערה האדמוני אסוף</span>.</p><p><span>הוא לא ידע לומר בדיוק מה הרגיש אחרי הוויכוח שלהם בדרכם חזרה ממשרדו של דמבלדור</span>. <span>את שארית הדרך עד לחדר המועדון עשו בשקט מוחלט</span>, <span>והוא טיפס מיד במדרגות אל חדר מגורי הבנים מבלי לומר לה מילה</span>. <span>הוא לא הצליח להסביר מדוע השתדל ככל יכולתו להתעלם ממנה מאז</span>. <span>היא הסתובבה לרגע והביטה לעברו</span>, <span>עיניה פגשו את עיניו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הסיט מיד את מבטו ונתקל בדמותו של סוורוס סנייפ</span>. <span>זעמו רק התגבר כשבחן את דמותו של הנער הצנום</span>, <span>ששירבט במהירות בספר <em>רקיחת שיקויים למתקדמים</em></span>, <span>שערו השמנוני מסתיר את עיניו</span>.</p><p><span>כשהסתיים השיעור</span>, <span>הסתכלה לילי שוב לכיוונו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא ארז באיטיות את חפציו ועדיין התחמק ממבטה</span>.</p><p><span>היא לא הצליחה להירדם בלילה אחרי שחזרו ממשרדו של דמבלדור</span>. <span>באיזשהו מקום הייתה נחושה להאמין שהכוונה האמיתית שלו הייתה להרשים אותה</span>. <span>אולי מכיוון שרצתה להמשיך לבוז לו כהרגלה</span>. <span>אבל כשהריצה שוב בראשה את הדברים שאמר לה</span>, <span>נאלצה להודות שאולי טעתה</span>. <span>אפילו כשחברה הטוב קרא לה בוצדמית </span>- <span>גם אם באמת הצטער והתנצל על כך </span>- <span>הבעיה האמיתית של לילי עם סוורוס לא הייתה בכך שהקללה הופנתה אליה אישית</span>, <span>אלא בעובדה שזוהי תפיסת עולמו</span>.</p><p><span>לכן החליטה שתדבר עם סלגהורן בעצמה על מה שקרה בפגישת המדריכים</span>. <span>היא התכוונה להגיד את זה לג׳יימס בארוחת הבוקר</span>, <span>אבל הוא התיישב רחוק ממנה</span>, <span>וגם כשקראה לו עשה את עצמו כאילו אינו שומע</span>. <span>לאחר מכן הזדרז אל שיעור לחשים מבלי להעיף בה ולו מבט אחד</span>, <span>והמצב לא השתנה בשאר השיעורים</span>. <span>גישתו הילדותית הרגיזה אותה</span>, <span>והיא שמחה שיש לה סיבה חדשה לכעוס עליו</span>.</p><p><span>״אדוני</span>,<span>״ ניגשה לילי אל פרופסור סלגהורן</span>. <span>״יש לי משהו שאני מעוניינת לדבר איתך עליו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה העניין</span>, <span>לילי</span>?<span>״ שאל סלגהורן בחיבה</span>.</p><p><span>״זה בקשר לאחת התלמידות שלך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>כן</span>,<span>״ סלגהורן ענה והרכין את ראשו</span>. <span>״כן</span>, <span>דמבלדור דיבר איתי על העלמה קונינגהם</span>. <span>אני מצטער לגבי זה</span>, <span>לילי</span>. <span>לצערי</span>, <span>דיעות קדומות לגבי טוהר דם הן שכיחות למדי אצלנו בסלית׳רין</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא לא צריכה להיות מדריכה</span>,<span>״ לילי שמעה פתאום את קולו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא נעמד לידה עם ידיים שלובות והבעה קרה</span>.</p><p><span>״סופיה קונינגהם היא אחת התלמידות הבולטות בשנה שלה</span>, <span>עם ציונים מצוינים בכל המקצועות והתנהגות למופת</span>,<span>״ אמר סלגהורן במגננה</span>. <span>״אבל</span>, <span>כמובן</span>, <span>לקרוא ללילי – אתם יודעים מה </span>- <span>זה בלתי מתקבל על הדעת</span>, <span>אני מסכים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״צריכות להיות לזה השלכות</span>,<span>״ התעקש ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״אני אדבר עם העלמה קונינגהם</span>,<span>״ הבטיח סלגהורן</span>. <span>״ואשקול מחדש את התאמתה לתפקיד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תודה</span>, <span>פרופסור</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי והניחה את רצועת התיק שלה על כתפה</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ אמר סלגהורן והביט בה במעין הבעה מתנצלת</span>. <span>״לקרוא לך ככה – זו בורות</span>. <span>את אחת התלמידות הכי מוכשרות שיצא לי ללמד</span>. <span>כמובן שיש להוקיע דיעות קדומות</span>, <span>אבל אל תתני לזה להדאיג אותך ברמה האישית</span>. <span>את מכשפה בחסד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי חייכה אליו</span>, <span>והפרופסור המבוגר חייך אליה בחיבה בחזרה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני מניח שזו אחת הסיבות מדוע דמבלדור בחר בשניכם להיות המדריכים הראשיים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>המדריכים החליפו ביניהם מבטים</span>.</p><p><span>״למה אתה מתכוון</span>, <span>פרופסור</span>?<span>״ שאל אותו ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״ובכן</span>, <span>לילי כדוגמה מובהקת לכך שבני מוגלגים הם קוסמים יוצאי דופן</span>, <span>ואתה ג׳יימס</span>, <span>כנצר לשושלת מכובדת של קוסמים טהורי דם שלא היססו לעמוד לצידם של מוגלגים גם בזמנים קשים</span>. <span>ביחד</span>, <span>שניכם מהווים מודל לחיקוי</span>, <span>במיוחד בימים האפלים שבהם אנחנו חיים כיום</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>השניים יצאו מהכיתה והלכו זה לצד זו לאורכו של המסדרון מבלי להוציא מילה</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה לעברו</span>. <span>מבטו היה מפוקס אל עבר קצה המסדרון באופן מחשיד</span>, <span>כאילו עדיין מתאמץ שלא לפגוש את מבטה כפי שעשה כל היום</span>. <span>אך צעדיו הקפידו להתאים לקצב צעדיה</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה כועס עליי</span>?<span>״ שאלה לבסוף</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענה מיד</span>.</p><p><span>״אז למה התחמקת ממני כל היום</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא התחמקתי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא נתנה לו מבט נוקב</span>. <span>הוא הרים לרגע את מבטו אליה</span>, <span>ואז הסתכל הצידה</span>.</p><p><span>״זה פשוט</span>-<span>״ הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה לפני שהמשיך לדבר</span>. <span>״את יודעת</span>, <span>בסופו של דבר</span>, <span>אנחנו באותו הצד</span>. <span>את אמורה לדעת שהכוונות שלי טובות</span>, <span>אז אני לא מבין למה את כועסת עליי או – או חושבת שמה שמניע אותי באמת זה לצאת ׳גיבור נאור׳</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא הסתכל עליה</span>, <span>והפעם מבטו לא ברח ממנה</span>. <span>היא לא ראתה בפניו את הנער הרברבן שחשבה שהכירה</span>, <span>אלא ראתה פגיעות כנה בעיניו</span>. <span>עכשיו היא הבינה</span>. <span>מה שהרחיק אותו ממנה לא היה כעס</span>, <span>אלא עלבון</span>.</p><p><span>היא גייסה את הטון הכי רך שלה כדי לומר לו</span>: <span>״אני חושבת שפשוט התרגלתי לחשוב שאתה כזה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״חבל</span>,<span>״ אמר והביט שוב לאופקו של המסדרון</span>.</p><p><span>״תראה</span>, <span>אתה צדקת</span>. <span>לא הייתי צריכה לעבור על זה בשתיקה</span>. <span>אבל אתה לא חושב שהיה עדיף</span>, <span>אם זה היה מגיע ממני</span>, <span>כמו עכשיו עם סלגהורן</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא אמרת שום דבר כשהיינו במשרד של דמבלדור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל יכולת לדבר איתי לפני </span>- <span>כשהלכנו לשם </span>- <span>במקום לפנות אליו ישירות</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>. <span>היא הרגישה את כעסה מתעורר מחדש</span>.</p><p><span>״בסדר</span>,<span>״ הוא השיב בכעס</span>. <span>״הבנתי</span>. <span>אז לא אגיד יותר שום דבר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ג׳יימס</span>,<span>״ היא גייסה שוב את קולה הרך</span>, <span>והוא הרים את מבטו אליה</span>. <span>״זה לא מה שאמרתי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא נעצר במקומו</span>, <span>נשען על קיר המסדרון</span>, <span>שילב את ידיו זו בזו והסתכל עליה</span>.</p><p><span>״אנחנו צריכים ללמוד לעבוד יחד</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״את צודקת</span>,<span>״ הוא ענה והיא שמחה לשמוע שוב רכות בקולו</span>. <span>״תראי</span>, <span>אני מתנצל אם באיזושהי דרך פגעתי בך – זו לא הייתה הכוונה שלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני יודעת</span>,<span>״ השיבה בחיוך</span>. <span>״אני מצטערת על מה שאמרתי אתמול</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הם היו בשקט למשך כמה רגעים</span>, <span>בהו זה בזו</span>.</p><p><span>״אני שונא את המילה הזו</span>,<span>״ אמר פתאום בכעס</span>. <span>״זה מרתיח אותי כשאנשים משתמשים בה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אותי זה מאכזב</span>,<span>״ הודתה לילי</span>. <span>היא נשענה לצידו על קיר המסדרון</span>. <span>״זה מרגיש כמו מלחמה אבודה</span>. <span>זו לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה שקראו לי בוצדמית</span>, <span>ואני מניחה שזו גם לא תהיה האחרונה</span>. <span>אם זה מה שקוסמים מאמינים בו מילדות</span>, <span>אני לא בטוחה שיש הרבה מה לעשות כדי לשנות את זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמובן שאפשר</span>!<span>״ קרא ג׳יימס פוטר בנחרצות</span>. <span>״חייבים למצוא דרך לעקור את זה מהיסוד</span>. <span>כולנו קוסמים</span>. <span>זה לא משנה אם הסבא רבא שלי היה קוסם או מוגל</span>. <span>אין לזה כל ערך</span>. <span>הרקע המשפחתי שלך לא צריך לגרום לך להרגיש טובה יותר או גרועה יותר</span>. <span>זה מה שזה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא בחנה אותו</span>. <span>הלוחמנות שהפגין קסמה לה</span>.</p><p><span>״נחזור לחדר המועדון</span>?<span>״ שאלה</span>. <span>הכתף שלה נגעה לרגע בזרועו</span>. <span>הוא הנהן בראשו ושניהם חזרו ללכת</span>.</p><p><span>״אז</span>, <span>סלגי התלהב משיקוי הוריטסרום שלך</span>?<span>״ שאל אותה כשהגיעו למדרגות</span>. <span>היא לא אהבה את השימוש שלו בכינוי סלגי</span>.</p><p><span>״הוא היה מרוצה בסך הכל</span>,<span>״ ענתה לו לילי</span>. <span>״הופתעתי שהוא בחר לפתוח את השנה עם וריטסרום</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא</span>. <span>סלגי אוהב להתחיל בגדול</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>השניים המשיכו לדבר על חוויותיהם מהיום הראשון ללימודים עד שהגיעו לחדר המועדון</span>. <span>לילי ראתה את חברותיה יושבות באחת מפינות החדר</span>. <span>מרלן הסתכלה בעניין לכיוונם</span>.</p><p><span>״אז</span>,<span>״ פנתה אליו לילי</span>. <span>״נתראה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ ענה לה</span>. <span>היא שמחה לראות חיוך קטן על שפתיו</span>. <span>היא העדיפה להיות ביחסי שלום עם המדריך הראשי</span>. <span>מבטה עקב אחריו בזמן שטיפס במדרגות אל חדרו</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>כשהגיע לחדרו במעונות</span>, <span>גילה שאינו לבד</span>. <span>רמוס לופין פרק את מזוודתו</span>. <span>הוא שוחח עם סיריוס</span>, <span>ששכב על מיטתו של רמוס</span>, <span>ועם פיטר</span>, <span>ששכב על מיטתו הסמוכה</span>.</p><p><span>״ירחוני</span>!<span>״ ג׳יימס צעק וקפץ על חברו החיוור</span>. <span>השניים נפלו אל המיטה של רמוס לצידו של סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״על אף שאני מעריך את קבלת הפנים החמה</span>,<span>״ רמוס אמר בקול חנוק</span>. <span>״אשמח גם לקצת אוויר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס התיישב על מיטתו של רמוס לצידו של סיריוס</span>. <span>רמוס נשם לרווחה</span>, <span>קם מהמיטה והמשיך במלאכת פריקת חפציו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס בחן אותו</span>. <span>הוא היה מאוד חיוור</span>, <span>ושלוש שריטות גדולות עיטרו את פניו</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה נראה נהדר</span>,<span>״ אמר לו ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ הסכים סיריוס והצביע על אפו של רמוס</span>. <span>״במיוחד עם השריטה הזו </span>- <span>היא חותכת לך את האף באופן כל כך סימטרי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>רמוס צחק ושאל את ג׳יימס לשלומו</span>, <span>איך הייתה הנסיעה להוגוורטס ואיך עבר עליו היום הראשון</span>. <span>״אולי אתה תוכל לספר לי מה פספסתי בשיעורי לחשים ותורת הצמחים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס עשה פרצוף משועמם</span>. <span>״עזוב את זה</span>, <span>יש אקרמנטולות ביער האסור</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אמרתי לך כבר שזה לא הגיוני</span>,<span>״ ענה רמוס ברצינות</span>. <span>״בית הגידול הטבעי שלהם הוא באינדונזיה</span>, <span>לא בבריטניה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״יש לי מקור אמין</span>,<span>״ רמז ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״אנחנו יכולים לבדוק את אמיתות הדברים מחר בלילה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>רמוס נאנח בעייפות</span>. <span>״אתם מודעים לכך שהם ניזונים מבשר אדם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>פיטר השמיע ציוץ מבועת</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>אבל מה העמדה שלהם לגבי כלבים</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס וקרץ אל סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״אני חושב שאצטרך לנוח בסוף השבוע</span>,<span>״ ענה רמוס למורת רוחם של שני חבריו</span>.</p><p><span>״זנב</span>-<span>תולע</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס את הנער השמנמן ששכב על מיטתו</span>.</p><p><span>״אני מעדיף לחכות לירחוני</span>,<span>״ תירץ</span>.</p><p><span>״בסדר</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בטון מעט מאוכזב</span>. <span>״זה רק אתה ואני</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״המדריך הראשי ואני</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בחיוך מסופק</span>.</p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>נכון</span>,<span>״ נזכר פתאום רמוס</span>. <span>הוא הבחין לראשונה בתג המדריך הראשי על גלימתו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״איך הייתה פגישת המדריכים הראשונה שלך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הלכה בסדר גמור</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״חוץ מזה שאחת הסלית׳רניות קראה לאוואנס בוצדמית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?! <span>לא סיפרת את זה</span>!<span>״ אמר סיריוס במחאה</span>. <span>״מי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״איך לילי הגיבה</span>?<span>״ שאל רמוס</span>.</p><p><span>״היא לא הספיקה להגיב</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס וקולו נשמע לפתע מעט ממורמר</span>. <span>״אני אמרתי לה – לקונינגהם – שהגישה הזו לא מתקבלת על הדעת</span>, <span>ושהיא מוזמנת לעזוב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוואנס אהבה את הצעד האבירי שלך</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס בעניין</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בתסכול</span>. <span>״היא חשבה שאני מנסה לצאת גיבור על חשבונה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אההה</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס</span>. <span>״עכשיו אני מבין למה התנהגת כל כך מוזר היום</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה אתה מתכוון</span>?<span>״ שאל רמוס</span>.</p><p><span>״קרניים מתכחש לעובדה שהוא עדיין מאוהב באוואנס</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס</span>. <span>ג׳יימס זרק עליו את אחת מהכריות של רמוס</span>. <span>רמוס לא אמר כלום</span>, <span>אבל חיוך קטן הופיע על פניו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הפנה אליו אצבע מאיימת</span>.</p><p><span>״לא אמרתי שום דבר</span>,<span>״ אמר רמוס במגננה</span>.</p><p><span>״טוב מאוד</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס ונשען על מרפקיו</span>. <span>״מספיק יש לי את רך</span>-<span>כף על הראש</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוי צא מזה</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס וזרק לעברו של ג׳יימס את הכרית בחזרה</span>. <span>״ככל שתודה בזה מוקדם יותר</span>, <span>כך נוכל לטפל בבעיה מהר יותר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ השיב ג׳יימס בקול רציני</span>. <span>״אני לא רוצה שום התערבות ממך בתחום הזה</span>, <span>תודה רבה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p>*</p><p><span>לילי לא האמינה שעבר רק שבוע מאז שחזרה להוגוורטס</span>. <span>על אף שזה לא באמת הפתיע אותה</span>, <span>העובדה שרמת הלימודים עלתה משמעותית ביחס לשנה שעברה כבר החלה להלחיץ אותה</span>. <span>היא בהתה לעיתים קרובות בלוח השעות שלה</span>, <span>ותהתה האם באמת תספיק לסיים לכתוב עד שבוע הבא את שלושת החיבורים השונים שהוטלו עליה בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל</span>, <span>תולדות הקסם וכשפומטיקה</span>. <span>לשמחתה</span>, <span>מחויבויותיה כמדריכה ראשית עדיין לא גזלו יותר מידי מזמנה</span>. <span>פגישתם השנייה של המדריכים הייתה מוצלחת יותר מהראשונה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס פוטר חילק למדריכים את לוחות הזמנים שהכין והסביר להם כיצד להפעיל אותם</span>. <span>זה חסך עבורם זמן יקר שהיה נדרש לו היו צריכים לגבש ידנית את חלוקת הסיורים במסדרונות בית הספר</span>. <span>היא וג׳יימס החליפו ביניהם מבטים כשלא ראו את סופיה קונינגהם בפגישה בין המדריכים הצעירים</span>.</p><p><span>יום לאחר מכן</span>, <span>זימנה פרופסור מקגונגל את שניהם אל משרדה</span>. <span>היא התפעלה מלוחות הזמנים – לאחר שתפסה את אחד המדריכים ממלא את לוח הזמנים שלו במקום להקשיב במהלך אחד משיעוריה</span>. <span>לילי תיארה לעצמה שג׳יימס יזקוף את ראשו וחזהו בשמחה ויקצור את כל המחמאות</span>, <span>ולכן הופתעה כשאמר שזה היה רעיון שלה</span>. <span>כשיצאו מהכיתה שאלה אותו מדוע שיקר למקגונגל</span>.</p><p><span>״לגבי מה</span>?<span>״ הוא שאל בחוסר הבנה</span>.</p><p><span>״אמרת שזה היה רעיון שלי</span>,<span>״ התעקשה לילי</span>. <span>היא הרגישה את כעסה מתגבר</span>. <span>הוא שוב רצה להרשים אותה</span>?</p><p><span>״אבל זה היה הרעיון שלך</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס ברצינות</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>? <span>לא זה לא</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמובן שכן</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס והסתכל עליה ברצינות</span>. <span>״בסוף השנה שעברה אמרת לרמוס ברכבת שהמדריכים הראשיים קובעים באופן שרירותי את לוח הסיורים ומצוותים תמיד מדריכים מאותו בית</span>, <span>במקום לעודד גיבוש בין הבתים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הסתכלה עליו בתדהמה</span>. <span>היא לא שיערה שהוא – יזכור דברים שאמרה – או אפילו באמת יקשיב לה</span>!</p><p><span>״לא ידעת שאת מעוררת השראה</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>?<span>״ שאל אותה בחיוך לפני שפנה ימינה במסדרון ונעלם</span>.</p><p><span>המדריך הראשי התגלה כיעיל מאוד גם במהלך הסיור השבועי שערכו השניים בבית הספר באחד הערבים</span>. <span>הזמן שבילו יחד היה אפילו… נחמד</span>. <span>הוא הכיר את מסדרונות בית הספר הרבה יותר טוב ממנה</span>, <span>והיא החלה לחשוד שתלונותיו של סוורוס לגבי ג׳יימס וחיבתו להסתובבויות ליליות ברחבי הוגוורטס היו נכונות</span>. <span>במהלך ארוחת הבוקר ביום ראשון היא הבחינה בשני חבריו</span>, <span>רמוס לופין ופיטר פטיגרו</span>, <span>אבל לא המדריך הראשי ולא סיריוס בלק הראו נוכחות באותו הבוקר</span>. <span>למעשה</span>, <span>רק בשעות אחר הצהרים פגשה את השניים בחדר המועדון</span>. <span>שניהם נראו מאוד מרוצים מעצמם</span>, <span>והיא החליטה שאין בכוונתה לשאול מדוע</span>.</p><p><span>היה נהדר לחזור שוב להוגוורטס</span>. <span>על אף הקושי במקצועות הלימוד השונים</span>, <span>היא אהבה את זה</span>: <span>ללמוד לחשים חדשים</span>, <span>לרקוח שיקויים ולהכיר צמחים קסומים חדשים</span>. <span>היה גם נפלא להתאחד סוף סוף עם חברותיה – ולהרגיש שייכת – תחושה שאיבדה בעולם המוגלגים</span>. <span>היא צעדה יחד עם מרי לכיוון כיתת שינויי</span>-<span>צורה</span>, <span>ומרי שוב פתחה בשצף תלונות על תוצאות מבחני הקבלה לקבוצת הקווידיץ׳ החדשה תחת הנהגתו של איזאק ליין</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא מאמינה שעמליה קופר היא המחפשת</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי בכעס</span>.</p><p><span>לילי גלגלה את עיניה</span>. <span>במשך כל ארוחת הבוקר מרי</span>, <span>מרלן וג׳יימס דסקסו את הנושא</span>. <span>לילי התאכזבה לגלות שמרי עדיין לא השלימה עם המציאות</span>.</p><p><span>״אפילו אני יכולה לתפוס את הסניץ׳ יותר מהר ממנה</span>-<span>״ התחילה מרי לומר</span>, <span>אבל היא הפסיקה מיד לדבר ברגע שנכנסו השתיים לכיתה</span>.</p><p><span>״ג׳ושוע</span>!<span>״ מרי קראה בהתרגשות והתיישבה ליד בחור עם שיער כהה מתולתל ועיניים אפורות</span>. <span>הוא נישק אותה ארוכות ולילי הסתכלה כיצד ידיהם נוגעות זו בזו מתחת לשולחן</span>. <span>לילי נאלצה להודות שמרי נהפכה להיות בלתי נסבלת ביומיים האחרונים</span>. <span>נושאי השיחה היחידים שהיו חשובים בעיניה היו קווידיץ׳ ובן הזוג החדש</span>. <span>לילי כבר ידעה כל כך הרבה על ג׳ושוע אוסטין – שלדעתה אפילו חבריו הטובים ברייבנקלו לא ידעו</span>. <span>היא נאנחה בשקט והתיישבה בשולחן מאחורי מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״מביך</span>, <span>נכון</span>?<span>״ ג׳יימס התיישב לידה והחווה אל עבר ג׳ושוע ומרי</span>. <span>״את יודעת שהיא שקלה – באמת שקלה – להיעדר ממבחני הקבלה כדי להתמזמז עם הדביל הזה באיזה ארון מטאטאים מעופש</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>היא מנתה בפניי אתמול את היתרונות והחסרונות</span>,<span>״ ענתה לילי בעייפות</span>.</p><p><span>״לא יאמן</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בחוסר אמונה בזמן שהוציא את הספר <em>מדריך שינויי</em></span><em>-<span>צורה למתקדמים</span></em> מתיקו והניח אותו על השולחן. <span>״את חושבת שהוא הכניס לה שיקוי אהבה אל מיץ הדלעת מבלי ששמה לב</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא חושבת</span>,<span>״ ענתה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״כדאי לך לתת לה שיקוי נגד ליתר ביטחון</span>,<span>״ אמר ונשען עם כיסאו לאחור</span>, <span>כך שרגלי הכיסא הקדמיות היו באוויר</span>. <span>״אין לזה תופעות לוואי</span>. <span>זה רק קצת חמוץ</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא מסובך להכין שיקוי נגד</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה פתאום</span>, <span>עניין של כמה דקות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ג׳יימס פוטר</span>,<span>״ לילי הרימה גבה</span>. <span>״למי נתת שיקוי אהבה באופן לא חוקי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא סיכמנו שאת צריכה להפסיק להסיק מסקנות לא נכונות לגביי</span>? <span>אני הרי הייתי הקורבן</span>!<span>״ השיב בהתגוננות</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה</span>? <span>הקורבן</span>?<span>״ היא הסתכלה עליו בספק</span>. <span>״כן</span>, <span>בטח</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>!<span>״ הוא הפסיק להתנדנד על הכיסא ופנה אליה במלוא הרצינות</span>. <span>״סיריוס חשב שזה יהיה משעשע לתת לי שיקוי אהבה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>? <span>איזה שטויות</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>. <span>למה שסיריוס בלק יעשה דבר כזה</span>, <span>למה ג׳יימס בכלל מספר לה את זה</span>, <span>ואיך זה שמעולם לא שמעה על הסיפור הזה</span>?! <span>אבל פתאום היא נזכרה במשהו – בתחילת השנה השישית שלהם</span>, <span>כשג׳יימס הסתובב לכל מקום עם בקבוק אישי</span>, <span>לא הסכים לקבל אוכל או שתייה שהוצעו לו והתנהג די מוזר באופן כללי</span>.</p><p><span>״שנה שישית</span>. <span>אז זו הייתה הסיבה שלא הסכמת לשתות שום דבר</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה והוא הנהן בהסכמה</span>.</p><p><span>״בדיוק</span>,<span>״ השיב לה</span>.</p><p><span>״אבל – למה</span>?! <span>ומי</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה סיפור מאוד ארוך</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בחיוך</span>. <span>״ועל אף שאני יכול להבטיח לך שהוא מאוד מעניין</span>, <span>אני בספק שמקגונגל תרצה לשמוע אותו במקום להעביר את השיעור שלה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי הרימה במהירות את מבטה וראתה את פרופסור מקגונגל עומדת בקדמת הכיתה ונועצת בהם מבט נוקב</span>. <span>השיעור התחיל מבלי ששמה לב</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>אחרי ארוחת הצוהריים</span>, <span>הייתה ללילי שעה חופשית</span>. <span>מרלן וקאטלין ניגשו לשיעור גילוי עתידות</span>, <span>ואילו מרי נראתה לאחרונה בחברתו של ג׳ושוע אוסטין</span>. <span>לילי החליטה שזו הזדמנות טובה לשבת בשקט בחדר המועדון ולהתחיל לעבוד על החיבור שלה בהתגוננות נגד כוחות האופל</span>. <span>היא הופתעה למצוא את סיריוס בלק יושב באחת מפינות חדר המועדון</span>, <span>עם ערימה צנועה של ספרים</span>.</p><p><span>״התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל</span>?<span>״ שאלה כשהתיישבה לידו</span>. <span>הוא הרים אליה את מבטו וחייך</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>! <span>מה שלום המדריכה הראשית שלנו</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא התיישבה לידו וזיהתה מבין הספרים את הספר <em>התמודדות עם חסרי הפנים</em></span>, <span>שחיפשה ללא הצלחה בספריה בביקורה האחרון</span>.</p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>אז אתה זה שהשאיל את הספר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמעט סיימתי איתו</span>,<span>״ אמר לה</span>. <span>היא ראתה שהוא בדיוק עומל על חיבורו</span>. <span>הדף שעליו שירבט היה מלא בכתב ידו</span>. <span>״את יכולה לקחת אותו</span>, <span>אם את רוצה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תודה</span>,<span>״ ענתה</span>. <span>היא התיישבה לידו והוציאה את ספרה <em>התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל למתקדמים</em></span>. <span>שניהם ישבו בשקט</span>, <span>כל אחד היה מרוכז בעבודתו</span>. <span>פתאום נזכרה לילי במה שסיפר לה ג׳יימס בשיעור שינויי</span>-<span>צורה</span>.</p><p><span>״תגיד</span>,<span>״ היא העזה סוף סוף לשאול</span>. <span>״זה נכון שנתת לפוטר שיקוי אהבה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ סיריוס הסתכל עליה לפתע</span>. <span>הבעת פניו הייתה דרוכה</span>. <span>״מאיפה שמעת את זה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״פוטר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הוא סיפר לך</span>?<span>״ הוא נראה חסר סבלנות</span>. <span>״איזה אידיוט</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ובכן</span>, <span>זה נכון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס הסתכל עליה ארוכות לפני שלבסוף השיב בחיוב</span>.</p><p><span>״במי הוא התאהב</span>?<span>״ שאלה לילי</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל עליה בחשדנות לפני שענה</span>.</p><p><span>״אמיליה קנסיגטון</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״ היא הסתכלה עליו בחרדה</span>. <span>״הם היו יחד למשך כמה חודשים</span>! <span>נתת לו שיקוי אהבה למשך כל הזמן הזה</span>?!<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיפור האהבה של אמיליה קנסיגטון וג׳יימס פוטר היה אחד הידועים בבית הספר</span>. <span>לילי מעולם לא הייתה חברה של קנסיגטון</span>, <span>תלמידת רייבנקלו פופולרית מהשנה שלהם</span>. <span>היא שיחקה בקבוצת הקווידיץ׳ של רייבנקלו והשניים נראו כאילו התאימו זה לזו כמו כפפה ליד</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>מה פתאום</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס כאילו העובדה שנתן שיקוי אהבה לחברו הייתה דבר סתמי למדי</span>. <span>״רק לכמה ימים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא ידעה מזה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ הוא הודה</span>. <span>״אני מופתע שג׳יימס סיפר לך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בלק</span>, <span>זה דבר נוראי לעשות – גם עבורו וגם עבורה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוי</span>, <span>תחסכי לי את הטפות המוסר שלך</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ אמר לה בחוסר עניין</span>. <span>״עשיתי טובה לשניהם</span>. <span>קנסיגטון לא הורידה ממנו את העיניים כבר בשנה החמישית</span>, <span>וג׳יימס – הוא רק היה צריך דחיפה בכיוון</span>. <span>עובדה שהם נשארו יחד גם אחרי שהשפעת השיקוי פגה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הוא היה צריך הפוגה ממך</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>, <span>ושום דבר אחר לא עזר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי הסמיקה</span>, <span>וסיריוס בחן את הבעתה בשעשוע</span>.</p><p><span>״את יודעת</span>,<span>״ אמר לה לפתע</span>, <span>הבעת פניו הייתה בלתי קריאה</span>. <span>״אומרים שיש אנשים שמסוגלים להילחם בקללת האימפריוס</span>. <span>אז איתו קרה משהו דומה</span>. <span>הוא נלחם בשיקוי האהבה</span>. <span>הוא איכשהו שם לב שמשהו לא כשורה</span>. <span>הוא הכין בעצמו את שיקוי הנגד</span>. <span>הם נשארו יחד כי הוא חיבב אותה</span>, <span>אבל בסופו של דבר הם נפרדו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה זה כל כך מעניין אותך</span>?<span>״ שאל אותה</span>.</p><p><span>היא לא ידעה לומר מדוע הסיפור הזה סיקרן אותה</span>. <span>היא ניסתה בכוח לחשוב על תשובה מתוחכמת מספיק שתגרום לחיוך להיעלם מפניו</span>, <span>אך לא הצליחה לגבש משפט הולם בראשה</span>.</p><p><span>״אם את כל כך רוצה לדעת</span>, <span>תצטרכי לשאול אותו בעצמך</span>,<span>״ ענה לה</span>. <span>הוא ארז את חפציו</span>, <span>חייך אליה בחיוך שכלל לא מצא חן בעיניה</span>, <span>וטיפס במדרגות אל חדרו</span>.</p><p><span>׳נהדר</span>,<span>׳ חשבה לעצמה לילי</span>. <span>הדבר האחרון שהיא הייתה צריכה עכשיו זה שסיריוס בלק – או גרוע מכך – ג׳יימס פוטר</span>, <span>יחשבו שיש לה עניין בחיי האהבה של המדריך הראשי</span>. <span>היא התחרטה שבכלל התיישבה לידו</span>, <span>אבל אז הבחינה שהוא השאיר בשבילה את הספר <em>התמודדות עם חסרי הפנים</em> על השולחן</span>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ?איפה בקבוק ויסקי האש שלי</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>ג׳יימס פוטר התרווח בספה מול האח בחדר המועדון של גריפינדור</span>. <span>הוא חייך לעצמו בשביעות רצון</span>. <span>הוא בדיוק סיים שיחה מוצלחת עם לילי אוואנס על המדריכה החדשה מבית סלית׳רין שמונתה במקום סופיה קונינגהם</span>. <span>תוך שבועיים בלבד מתחילת הלימודים</span>, <span>הכימיה ביניהם השתנתה מן הקצה אל הקצה</span>. <span>הוא הרגיש שלא רק שהיא סוף סוף הפסיקה לחפש אצלו מניעים נסתרים או לחשוד בתחבולות נבזיות</span>, <span>היא אפילו התחילה להתייחס אליו בתור סוג של חבר</span>.</p><p><span>בסיור האחרון שלהם יחד במסדרונות הוגוורטס הוא הצליח לגרום לה לצחוק כל כך חזק כשחיקה את פרופסור מקגונגל עד שהתחננה שיפסיק</span>. <span>אחר כך הם הבחינו במרי וג׳ושוע אוסטין מתנשקים באחד ממסדרונותיה הנטושים של הטירה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הופתע כשלילי שלפה את שרביטה לעברם</span>. <span>להקה של חמש ציפורי שיר זהובות יצאו מראש שרביטה</span>. <span>היא החוותה אותו לכיוון הזוג וסימנה לג׳יימס לשמור על השקט</span>. <span>הציפורים עפו אל עבר הזוג במהירות מבהילה</span>, <span>ומרי וג׳ושוע נסו על נפשם בזמן שג׳יימס פרץ בצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>״היא חברה שלך</span>!<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״הזהרתי אותה היום בבוקר שתפסיק להסתובב במסדרונות בית הספר אחרי ארוחת הערב</span>!<span>״ ענתה לו בטון קשוח ורישמי לפני שהחלה לצחוק בעצמה</span>. <span>״הציפורים יפסיקו לרדוף אחריהם ברגע שיחזרו לחדר המועדון שלהם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הייתה גם את הפעם ההיא אחרי פגישת המדריכים האחרונה לפני כמה ימים</span>. <span>האווירה באותו יום הייתה קודרת – שלוש התקפות של אוכלי מוות בערב אחד</span>, <span>ומותו של אחד מבכירי ההילאים במשרד הקסמים</span>. <span>אחרי שעזבו כל המדריכים את כיתת הלחשים שבה נערך המפגש</span>, <span>הוא הצליח לשכנע אותה להישאר איתו למשחק טאקי מתפוצץ כדי לעודד את רוחה</span>. <span>על אף שהזהיר אותה שזכה באליפות הוגוורטס בשנה שעברה</span>, <span>היא הצליחה להביס אותו ברציפות שישה משחקים</span>. <span>כשהבין שהיא לקראת ניצחון שביעי</span>, <span>חטף את השרביט מידה</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>אי אפשר להמשיך ככה</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בטון רציני</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>, <span>תחזיר לי את השרביט שלי</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני מצטער</span>, <span>אבל אני חייב להגן על המוניטין שלי כאלוף הטאקי המתפוצץ של שנת </span>1977.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״פוטר</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה בטון מאיים בזמן שהושיטה את ידה לעברו</span>, <span>אך הוא הבחין בחיוך שהופיע על פניה</span>. <span>״השרביט שלי</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא קמה ממקומה וניגשה אליו כדי לתפוס בידו האחת ולמשוך לכיוונה את היד השנייה שבה אחז בשרביט</span>. <span>הוא הצליח למשוך את היד ולהרחיקה ממנה</span>, <span>והיא איבדה את שיווי המשקל</span>. <span>הוא שחרר מיד את השרביט כדי לבלום את נפילתה</span>, <span>ותפס במותניה בזמן שהיא בלמה את עצמה על כתפיו</span>. <span>לרגע אחד </span>- <span>קצר מאוד שארך לא יותר מכמה שניות </span>- <span>הם הביטו זה בזו</span>. <span>הוא הרגיש איך גופו נשען לקראתה</span>, <span>אבל עצר את הדחף שבער בו להפחית את המרחק ביניהם</span>, <span>עזר ללילי להתייצב וניגש לאסוף את השרביט מהרצפה</span>.</p><p><span>״סליחה</span>,<span>״ אמר כשהחזיר לה את השרביט</span>. <span>היא לא ענתה</span>, <span>רק בהתה בו בשקט למשך רגעים</span>, <span>לפני שמלמלה שעליהם לחזור לחדר המועדון</span>. <span>הוא אסף את קלפי הטאקי ושניהם יצאו יחד מהכיתה</span>. <span>אף מילה לא נאמרה ביניהם עד שהגיעו ליעדם</span>. <span>כפי שציפה</span>, <span>היא ברחה מהר אל חדרה אחרי שאיחלה לו לילה טוב</span>. <span>הם לא דיברו על זה שוב</span>, <span>אבל נדמה היה לו שתדירות הפעמים שהגניבה לעברו מבטים עלתה מאז</span>.</p><p><span>הדבר היחיד שהעיק עליו</span>, <span>מלבד כמובן הסימנים המובהקים להתחזקות כוחו של וולדמורט</span>, <span>היה עמליה קופר</span>. <span>היא החליטה שמן הראוי לארגן מסיבה לכבוד היווסדותה של קבוצת הקווידיץ׳ החדשה תחת הנהגתו של בן זוגה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס חשב שאיזאק ליין איחד סביבו קבוצה טובה בסך הכל</span>, <span>מלבד בחירתו במחפשת</span>. <span>הוא שקל להבריז</span>, <span>אך בתור השחקן הוותיק בקבוצה</span>, <span>ידע שעליו לגלות בגרות ולמצוא דרך לסבול את חיוכה הזחוח של עמליה קופר למשך ערב שלם</span>. <span>הפתרון היחיד שהצליח לחשוב עליו היה ויסקי אש</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>לילי ישבה לבדה בשולחן גריפינדור לארוחת הבוקר בשעה מוקדמת</span>, <span>כשינשוף שדות נחת באלגנטיות בין צלחתה לבין גביע מיץ הדלעת שלה</span>. <span>רגלו הושטה לעברה עם מעטפה</span>. <span>היא זיהתה עליה את כתב היד של אימה</span>. <span>היא לקחה את המעטפה מרגלו</span>, <span>והוא מיד זינק בחזרה אל האוויר</span>. <span>מבטה עקב אחריו כשעף אל תקרת האולם הגדול</span>, <span>שהייתה צבועה על פי גווני השמיים בורוד</span>-<span>כתום</span>. <span>היא פתחה את המעטפה והחלה לקרוא</span>. <span>כשסיימה הניחה את המכתב על השולחן</span>.</p><p><span>תחושת מועקה עזה התיישבה במרכז החזה שלה</span>. <span>פטוניה מתחתנת</span>. <span>אחותה מתחתנת עם בחור בשם ורנון דרסלי</span>. <span>מי זה</span>? <span>היא זכרה במעורפל את אחת משיחות הטלפון הארוכות שניהלה אימה עם פטוניה</span>, <span>ובה ייתכן והוזכר איזה ורנון</span>. <span>פטוניה מעולם לא סיפרה לה עליו בעצמה</span>. <span>היא תמיד הקפידה על שיחות קצרות ונחפזות</span>: <span>תמיד הייתה חייבת ללכת או שתמיד עמדה השיחה להתנתק</span>. <span>מדוע מעולם לא הצליחה למצוא זמן לספר לאחותה על אהוב ליבה</span>?</p><p><span>התהום שנפערה ביניהן מאז התחילה את לימודיה בהוגוורטס העציבה אותה</span>, <span>אבל עצם זה שדבר כל כך גדול קורה בחייה של אחותה – והיא אפילו לא טורחת לספר לה על כך בעצמה – זה כבר היה מעליב</span>. <span>לילי נשכה את שפתיה ועצמה עיניים</span>. <span>היא נשמה נשימות עמוקות בזו אחר זו וקיוותה שכך תצליח לבלום את הדמעות שהחלו להיאגר בעיניה</span>.</p><p><span>ממילא הרגישה בימים האחרונים ששום דבר לא מסתדר</span>. <span>מרי עדיין שמרה לה טינה מאז תקרית הציפורים</span>, <span>קאטלין בילתה את מרבית זמנה בקרקעות בית הספר עם חבריה ממועדון האנטומולוגים</span>, <span>ואילו מרלן הציקה ללילי ללא הרף בנוגע לג׳יימס פוטר</span>, <span>לאחר שתפסה אותה בוהה בו לפני כמה ימים כשישבו השתיים יחד בחדר המועדון ועבדו על חיבור לשיעור שיקויים</span>. <span>ואלו היו רק צרותיה הקטנות וחסרות המשמעות</span>. <span>במהדורת הנביא היומי של הבוקר הוקדשה הכותרת הראשית לאות האפל שהתגלה מעל ביתם של זוג מוגלגים ושלושת ילדיהם בברמינגהאם</span>. <span>הם נמצאו מתים</span>. <span>ברמינגהאם הייתה במרחק של שעה וחצי נסיעה מבית הוריה בקוקוורת׳</span>. <span>מה אם האות האפל יתנוסס יום אחד מעל ביתם</span>?</p><p><span>היא פקחה את עיניה ומצאה בקצה השני של האולם הגדול את עיניו של סוורוס סנייפ</span>. <span>הוא ישב לבדו בשולחן סלית׳רין והסתכל עליה</span>. <span>לרגע שקלה לרוץ אליו</span>, <span>כי זיהתה בפניו את החבר הטוב שלה מסתכל אליה במבט הדואג והאכפתי שתמיד העניק לה כשהיו חברים</span>. <span>פטוניה וסוורוס אמנם מעולם לא הסתדרו</span>, <span>ולילי לא ידעה לומר מי סולד יותר ממי</span>, <span>ובכל זאת הצליח תמיד סוורוס לעודד את רוחה אחרי מריבה עם אחותה</span>. <span>היא עמדה לחייך לעברו</span>, <span>אך הבחינה שהבעת פניו השתנתה כמעט בבת אחת</span>. <span>פיו התעקם בכעס ועיניו התמלאו בשנאה יוקדת</span>. <span>רק כעבור כמה רגעים הבינה לילי שמבטו כבר לא מופנה אליה</span>.</p><p><span>״בוקר טוב</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס התיישב לידה</span>. <span>״מה את עושה פה כל כך מוקדם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הדבר האחרון שרצתה לעשות עכשיו היה לפרוץ בבכי מולו</span>.</p><p><span>״את בסדר</span>?<span>״ הוא הרצין כשבחן את פניה</span>. <span>״את נראית קצת חיוורת</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני חייבת ללכת</span>,<span>״ מלמלה</span>. <span>סיריוס בלק</span>, <span>פיטר פטיגרו ורמוס לופין התיישבו סביבם</span>. <span>היא לקחה את המכתב שקיבלה וקמה ממושבה</span>. <span>היא התעלמה מקריאותיו לעברה</span>, <span>ורק הגבירה את קצב הליכתה</span>. <span>היא הצליחה לשמור על קור רוח עד שיצאה מן האולם הגדול</span>. <span>היא רצה במדרגות אל הקומה השנייה ונכנסה לשירותי הבנות</span>. <span>כבר כשפתחה את הדלת פרצה בבכי</span>. <span>היא התיישבה באחת מפינות החדר</span>, <span>נשענת בגבה על הקיר</span>, <span>ובכתה ללא הפסקה</span>. <span>היא ידעה שאף אחד לא יטריד אותה – מרבית התלמידות נמנעו מחדר השירותים של מירטל המייללת</span>. <span>על אף שידעה שרוחה של מירטל עלולה לכעוס על ההפרעה</span>, <span>ציפתה שתנהג בכבוד אל בת במצוקה</span>. <span>ואכן</span>, <span>כפי שקיוותה</span>, <span>מירטל לא ניגשה אליה כלל</span>, <span>אלא רק ריחפה מעליה בסקרנות למשך כמה דקות לפני שהתעופפה חזרה אל התא שלה</span>.</p><p><span>בכל פעם שהצליחה לילי להפסיק לבכות וניגבה את דמעותיה מפניה על גבי שרוולי גלימתה</span>, <span>דימיינה את אחותה בשמלה לבנה צועדת עם איש ללא פנים</span>, <span>ואז פרצה שוב בבכי</span>. <span>היא אהבה את אחותה</span>, <span>אך למרות כל ניסיונותיה להתקרב מחדש</span>, <span>פטוניה הדפה אותה תמיד בתירוצים שונים</span>. <span>אולי הייתה צריכה לילי לשחרר את הקשר עם אחותה</span>, <span>כפי שעשתה עם סוורוס</span>. <span>אבל משהו בתוכה לא הסכים להרפות</span>.</p><p><span>לבסוף נרגעה</span>, <span>שטפה את פניה והתבוננה במראה</span>. <span>עיניה הירוקות היו אדומות מרוב בכי</span>. <span>היא פיזרה את שערה כדי שיסתיר קצת את העיניים שלה</span>.</p><p><span>׳את רק צריכה לשרוד את היום</span>,<span>׳ אמרה לעצמה ובחנה את הבעתה בראי</span>. <span>היא קיוותה שבסוף השבוע תצליח לאסוף מחדש כוחות</span>. <span>אולי כשתספר לחברותיה על האירוסין של אחותה יתרכך יחסה של מרי אליה</span>, <span>אולי קאטלין תהיה מוכנה לבלות ערב אחד בחדר המועדון ולא בחיפוש אחר חרגולים קסומים</span>, <span>ואולי מרלן סוף סוף תפסיק להקניט אותה בקשר לג׳יימס פוטר</span>.</p><p><span>אבל יומה של לילי לא השתפר</span>, <span>אלא רק החמיר</span>. <span>שיעור הלחשים התגלה כאסון לאחר שצוותה למרי</span>, <span>שעדיין סירבה לדבר איתה</span>. <span>בשיעור תורת הצמחים מצאה את עצמה עובדת עם פול מקלין מהפלפאף</span>, <span>שבהה בה לעיתים קרובות מידי</span>. <span>ולאורך כל שיעור שיקויים מרלן שיגעה אותה בשאלות על המדריך הראשי עד שבסוף לא יכלה יותר</span>.</p><p><span>״די</span>, <span>מרלן</span>!<span>״ אמרה לילי בכעס</span>.</p><p><span>״בסך הכל שאלתי מה את חושבת עליו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני חושבת שהוא ביריון מתנשא שמאמין שהשמש זורחת לו מהתחת רק בגלל שהוא יודע להשחיל קואפל בחישוק</span>, <span>בסדר</span>?!<span>״ השיבה לילי בכעס וקיוותה שתשובתה תגרום למרלן לחדול</span>. <span>בזווית העין קלטה את סוורוס מסתכל עליהן בעניין מהשולחן השכן</span>.</p><p><span>ברגע שנגמר השיעור</span>, <span>לקחה לילי את התיק שלה והייתה הראשונה שיצאה מהכיתה</span>. <span>היא זעמה</span>. <span>למה מרלן מתעקשת שיש משהו בינה לבין ג׳יימס פוטר</span>? <span>אין שום דבר</span>! <span>זה לא שהיא תהתה מה היה קורה לו היה מנשק אותה אז בכיתת הלחשים</span>. <span>היא לא</span>. <span>זו הייתה הקלה שכלום לא קרה</span>. <span>אם כבר</span>, <span>היא הייתה מבועתת מזה</span>. <span>היא ממש לא הייתה צריכה שהוא יחזר אחריה</span>. <span>והוא גם לא היה מעוניין בה בכלל</span>. <span>הרי לא קרה שום דבר</span>. <span>חוץ מזה</span>, <span>היא לא שמעה את שריל ג׳ונסון אומרת בחדר המועדון לפני כמה ימים שהסכים לצאת איתה להוגסמיד</span>...?</p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ מרלן השיגה אותה כשצעדה במסדרון לכיוון דיוקן האישה השמנה</span>. <span>״אני מצטערת</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״באמת</span>? <span>את מצטערת</span>?<span>״ שאלה לילי בזלזול</span>.</p><p><span>״את לא חייבת לקחת הכל ברצינות כל הזמן</span>!<span>״ ענתה מרלן ולילי לא פספסה את הכעס שהתחבא בתגובתה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לוקחת הכל ברצינות</span>?!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בחייך</span>, <span>לילי</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן בחוסר סבלנות</span>.</p><p><span>לילי סובבה את גבה על חברתה ופנתה אל דיוקן האישה השמנה</span>. <span>היא כמעט צעקה את הסיסמה אל האישה השמנה שהביטה בה בחוסר שביעות רצון</span>.</p><p><span>״את צריכה לעבוד על הגישה שלך</span>, <span>גבירתי הצעירה</span>!<span>״ אמרה האישה השמנה</span>, <span>אך זזה בכל אופן ממקומה וחשפה את הכניסה לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>!<span>״ מרלן קראה אחריה</span>, <span>אבל לילי לא הקשיבה ונכנסה מהר אל חדר המועדון ומשם אל חדרן</span>. <span>מרלן עקבה אחריה עד לחדר</span>, <span>והמשיכה לנסות לתפוס את תשומת ליבה</span>, <span>אבל לילי לא התייחסה אליה</span>. <span>ידיה רעדו</span>. <span>היא הרגישה כעס בכל גופה</span>. <span>היא ידעה שעליה להיות לבד</span>, <span>כי ידה הייתה קלה על השרביט</span>. <span>היה מספיק עוד משפט אחד והייתה תולה את מרלן באוויר או גורמת ללהקת עטלפים לצאת מאפה</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>, <span>מה הבעיה שלך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי פנתה אל חברתה וכיוונה את שרביטה אליה באיום</span>. <span>מרלן בהתה בהפתעה בקצה השרביט של לילי ואז הרימה את מבטה אל חברתה</span>.</p><p><span>״באמת</span>? <span>את הולכת לכשף אותי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי לא ענתה</span>, <span>רק הסתכלה בעיני חברתה בנחישות</span>. <span>אם תשמע ולו משפט מעצבן נוסף על ג׳יימס פוטר הייתה מוכנה לגרום לחברתה לאבד את קולה או לרקוד ללא סוף עד שתתחנן</span>. <span>ידה של לילי רעדה</span>, <span>אך היא לא הנמיכה את השרביט</span>. <span>מרלן השיבה לה מבט נעלב ויצאה מהחדר</span>.</p><p><span>׳נהדר</span>. <span>מעולה</span>. <span>עכשיו שתי חברות לא מדברות איתך</span>. <span>בהתחשב בהתפתחות האירועים היום</span>, <span>אולי שתיהן יפנו את קאטלין נגדך – ואז מה תעשי</span>?<span>׳</span></p><p><span>לילי נשכבה במיטתה וסגרה את וילונות המיטה סביבה</span>. <span>היא ראתה שוב את דמותה של אחותה בשמלה לבנה</span>. <span>מחייכת וקורנת</span>, <span>נעמדת מול איש ללא פנים</span>. <span>איך לא סיפרה לה מעולם על ורנון דרסלי</span>? <span>הוא נחמד</span>? <span>הוא יהיה טוב אליה</span>? <span>דמעות זלגו שוב מעיניה של לילי</span>. <span>היא חיבקה את ברכיה ובכתה עד שנרדמה</span>. <span>כשהתעוררה מאוחר יותר</span>, <span>היה החדר כבר חשוך</span>. <span>כבר ירד הערב</span>. <span>מוזיקה חזקה נשמעה מכיוון חדר המועדון</span>.</p><p><span>׳אה</span>, <span>נכון</span>. <span>מסיבת הקווידיץ׳</span>,<span>׳ נזכרה לילי בחוסר חשק</span>.</p><p><span>היא הסיטה את הוילונות סביב מיטתה ובחנה את החדר</span>. <span>כל המיטות של חברותיה היו ריקות</span>. <span>הן ודאי במסיבה</span>. <span>על אף שתחושתה הפנימית אמרה לה שעדיף לה לחכות למחר לרגע בו תקבץ את הבנות סביבה כדי להבהיר את עצמה ולקוות שתזכה למחילה</span>, <span>דחף עז גרם לה לקום מהמיטה – עליה להתמודד עם המציאות עכשיו</span>. <span>היא נעמדה מול המראה הגדולה עם המסגרת הזהובה שהייתה תלויה על הקיר לצד הדלת ובחנה את השתקפותה</span>. <span>היא עדיין לבשה את הגלימה שלה</span>. <span>לא היה לה כוח להחליף לבגד יותר הולם</span>. <span>היא ממילא התכוונה רק לצאת לרגע</span>, <span>עד שתמצא את מרלן או מרי</span>.</p><p><span>חדר המועדון היה גדוש בתלמידי גריפינדור</span>. <span>מוזיקה רועשת שלא זיהתה נוגנה ברקע</span>. <span>רוב התלמידים רקדו לצלילי המוזיקה</span>, <span>בקבוקי בירצפת בידיהם</span>. <span>היא התהלכה בחדר וחיפשה בעיניה פרצוף מוכר</span>, <span>אך לא הצליחה לאתר אף אחת מחברותיה</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>,<span>״ קולו של ג׳יימס פוטר נשמע מאחוריה</span>. <span>היא הסתובבה וראתה אותו יושב על אחת הספות לבדו</span>. <span>״מה קורה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ראית את מרלן או מרי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״קאטלין</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא נענע את ראשו בשלילה</span>.</p><p><span>״את בסדר</span>?<span>״ הוא שאל בטון רציני</span>.</p><p><span>לא התחשק לה לענות</span>, <span>אך בכל זאת בחרה להתיישב לידו</span>. <span>היא הבחינה בגביע שהיה בידו עם משקה כתום שמשהו בו זז כמו להבת אש</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה שותה ויסקי אש</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני כבר בן שבע עשרה</span>,<span>״ ענה מיד במגננה</span>. <span>״מותר לי לשתות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אפשר גם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא הביט בה בהפתעה לכמה שניות</span>, <span>ואז הניף את שרביטו</span>. <span>גביע ריק הופיע באוויר</span>. <span>הוא החזיר את השרביט לכיסו</span>, <span>שחרר את הגביע שלו לעופף לצידו באוויר</span>, <span>ושלח את ידו מתחת לספה שעליה ישבו לשלוף בקבוק ויסקי אש של אוגדן</span>. <span>הוא תפס את הגביע המעופף הריק ומזג לתוכו מעט מהמשקה והגיש אותו ללילי</span>.</p><p><span>״זהו</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה באכזבה</span>.</p><p><span>״קודם תשתי את זה ואז נראה</span>,<span>״ ענה לה בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>בלגימה אחת שתתה לילי את כל תכולת הגביע</span>. <span>היא לא הבחינה בהבעת פניו של ג׳יימס – שהייתה שילוב של הפתעה והתרשמות</span>. <span>היא לא אהבה את הטעם החריף שהזכיר לה קצת עץ</span>, <span>אבל מצאה חן בעיניה התחושה שאש מתפרצת בתוך גופה</span>. <span>היא החלה להשתעל</span>, <span>והוא טפח על גבה בחיוך</span>. <span>היא הגישה לו את הגביע שלה בציפייה</span>.</p><p><span>״אוקיי</span>...<span>״ הוא אמר ומזג לה עוד קצת מבקבוק ויסקי האש שלו</span>. <span>״אבל את אמורה לשתות את זה לאט</span>, <span>זה מאוד חזק</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>לפני שסיים את המשפט שלו גמעה לילי כבר את תכולת הגביע בפעם השנייה</span>. <span>היא נראתה כאילו אכלה לקקן חומצי</span>, <span>אך היא שוב הרגישה את אותה תחושת האש הממכרת מחממת את גופה מבפנים</span>. <span>היא רצתה עוד מזה</span>. <span>להעביר את כל הערב בתחושה שגופה בוער</span>. <span>זה עזר להשכיח את אירועי היום</span>. <span>מחשבותיה הטורדניות על חברותיה או על אחותה החלו להיראות חסרות חשיבות</span>. <span>אולי באמת הגיע הזמן להפסיק לקחת דברים ברצינות לערב אחד</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>,<span>״ מבטו המשועשע של ג׳יימס הוחלף בהבעה מודאגת</span>. <span>״מה קורה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא לא ענתה</span>, <span>רק הגישה לו שוב את הגביע בציפייה</span>. <span>הפעם הוא לא מזג לה עוד מהבקבוק</span>.</p><p><span>״מה קרה</span>?<span>״ שאל בטון רציני</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>, <span>אולי פשוט תתרכז בלמזוג לי עוד ויסקי אש במקום לשאול שאלות מיותרות</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את יודעת שאלכוהול הוא לא הפתרון</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא מוכנה ש<b>אתה</b> תטיף לי על הרגלי השתייה שאין לי</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>. <span>היא שלפה את שרביטה ואמרה</span>: <span>״אצ׳יו בקבוק ויסקי אש</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>בקבוק המשקה החליק מידו והתעופף ישירות אל ידה של לילי</span>. <span>היא מיד מזגה מהבקבוק לגביע</span>. <span>היא ידעה שהוא עומד להביע מחאה והבחינה בידו גולשת אל כיסו לכיוון השרביט שלו</span>, <span>אך אז בדיוק הגיעה עמליה קופר והתיישבה ביניהם על הספה</span>. <span>לילי נשענה לאחור ובריכוז רב הצליחה לוודא ששום נוזל לא גולש מהגביע שהחזיקה ביד אחת או מהבקבוק שהחזיקה בידה השנייה</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>, <span>אני רוצה שנדבר על תוכנית האימונים של איזאק</span>,<span>״ אמרה לו</span>.</p><p><span>״קופר</span>, <span>אני באמצע משהו</span>,<span>״ השיב לה בחוסר חשק</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה על לילי שקלטה מיד שמדובר בהזדמנות פז להיפטר ממנו</span>.</p><p><span>״אה לא</span>, <span>אני בדיוק עמדתי ללכת</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מעולה</span>!<span>״ אמרה עמליה קופר והפנתה את כל תשובת ליבה אל ג׳יימס</span>, <span>שמבטו המשיך לעקוב אחר לילי</span>. <span>היא חייכה אליו חיוך מזוייף</span>, <span>קמה מהספה עם גביע מלא בוויסקי אש ועוד חצי בקבוק</span>. <span>זה לא נראה טוב</span>. <span>לא נראה טוב בכלל</span>. <span>הוא רצה ללכת אחריה לפני שתעשה משהו טיפשי</span>, <span>אבל עמליה קופר משכה אותו חזרה אל הספה כשהחל לקום</span>. <span>״פוטר</span>, <span>אז מה אתה אומר</span>, <span>חמש פעמים בשבוע זה מספיק או שכדאי שנערוך אימונים כל יום כולל שבתות</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ דמותה של לילי נעלמה בין קבוצת תלמידות שנה רביעית</span>. <span>״קופר</span>, <span>זו החלטה של איזאק</span>, <span>לא שלך ולא שלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>אבל זו השנה הראשונה שלו כקפטן</span>, <span>ואתה מוכרח לעזור לו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס לקח חזרה את גביע ויסקי האש שלו מהאוויר ולגם ממנו</span>. <span>הדבר האחרון שרצה לעשות כרגע – עם או בלי קשר ללילי אוואנס – הוא לדבר עם עמליה קופר</span>. <span>למעשה</span>, <span>הוא הצליח באופן בלתי רגיל להתחמק ממנה למשך כל הערב</span>. <span>הוא כנראה שכח לעמוד על המשמר ברגע שהבחין במדריכה הראשית</span>. <span>אחרי לפחות עשר דקות של שיחה – אם לא עשרים – שיקר שבדיוק שמע את סיריוס קורא לו וקם מהספה</span>. <span>הוא הלך לכיוון התקהלות התלמידים במרכז החדר</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא מתכוון לעשות איתך דו</span>-<span>קרב</span>,<span>״ שמע את סיריוס אומר בשעשוע</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה רק אומר את זה כי אתה מפחד</span>,<span>״ ענתה לו לילי</span>, <span>נחישות כמעט לא טבעית בקולה</span>. <span>״כי אתה יודע שאני אנצח אותך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ממש</span>!<span>״ ענה סיריוס כאילו כל זה בכלל לא מזיז לו</span>. <span>״את יודעת מה</span>, <span>בסדר</span>! <span>בואי נראה מה את שווה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רך</span>-<span>כף</span>!<span>״ ניסה ג׳יימס להגיע אל חברו</span>, <span>אבל דרכו נחסמה על ידי תלמידי שנה שלישית סקרנים שהתגודדו לפניו</span>. <span>כולם החלו לזוז לאחור כדי לפנות מקום לדו</span>-<span>קרב</span>. <span>הכל קרה כל כך מהר</span>, <span>שג׳יימס אפילו לא הספיק לחשוב כיצד למנוע מהמצב המגוחך הזה להתקיים</span>. <span>המדריכה הראשית אמורה לדעת שחל איסור על קרבות בחדר המועדון – על אחת כמה וכמה תחת השפעה של מי יודע כמה כוסות ויסקי אש</span>. <span>וסיריוס אמור לדעת</span>, <span>ובכן</span>, <span>שהוא לא אמור לעשות דו</span>-<span>קרב עם לילי אוואנס</span>!</p><p><span>הקוסם והמכשפה נעמדו זה מול זו והשתחוו זה לזו</span>. <span>שניהם שתו</span>, <span>ג׳יימס הבחין בעמידתם המרושלת</span>. <span>הם התקשו לעמוד יציב</span>, <span>ועל אף שהרימו בנחישות את שרביטיהם זה לכיוונו של זו</span>, <span>ניתן היה לראות בבירור שאחיזתם רופפת</span>. <span>סיריוס חייך אל לילי</span>. <span>הוא עמד להניף את שרביטו</span>, <span>אבל זה היה מאוחר מידי</span>. <span>על אף עמידתה הרעועה</span>, <span>תנועת השרביט שלה הייתה מהירה</span>, <span>אלגנטית ומדויקת</span>. <span>ללא כל צליל היא הטילה לחש שיתוק גוף מלא על סיריוס</span>. <span>ידיו ננעלו לצד גופו</span>, <span>רגליו התיישרו והוא צנח לאחור</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הספיק לראות את עיניו המופתעות ואת חיוכו – שנותר על פניו</span>.</p><p><span>״מי הבא בתור</span>?<span>״ שאלה לילי</span>. <span>היא מעדה לרגע</span>, <span>אבל נשענה בזמן על אחד התלמידים שעמדו מאחוריה</span>. <span>בידה אחזה שוב בגביעה המלא בוויסקי האש</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס הצליח לפלס את דרכו אליה</span>. <span>״מה את עושה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>פוטר</span>,<span>״ היא נתנה את הגביע שלה לתלמיד אקראי שעמד לידם</span>. <span>היא הרימה את שרביטה לכיוונו</span>. <span>״אתה מתנדב</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענה לה מיד והסתכל אל עבר חברו ששכב עדיין ללא תזוזה על הרצפה</span>. <span>״מה את חושבת שאת עושה</span>? <span>תסירי את הלחש מסיריוס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אחר כך</span>,<span>״ ענתה לו באדישות</span>, <span>והניפה את ידה באוויר בחוסר סבלנות</span>. <span>״אתה מוכן</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>, <span>עכשיו</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הופתעה מהטון התקיף שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״אוקיי…״ אמרה בטון לא מרוצה</span>. <span>לאחר הנפת שרביט קלה בכיוונו של סיריוס הוא קם על רגליו</span>, <span>הסתכל עליה בכעס וכיוון אליה את השרביט שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״אקספליארמוס</span>!<span>״ קרא ג׳יימס</span>. <span>שרביטו הופנה בהתחלה אל סיריוס ומיד לאחר מכן אל לילי</span>. <span>שרביטיהם עפו באוויר אל כיוונו</span>. <span>הוא תפס את שניהם</span>. <span>״אסור לעשות דו</span>-<span>קרב בחדר המועדון</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמובן</span>, <span>אדוני המדריך הראשי</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בזלזול</span>. <span>״עכשיו אפשר בבקשה את השרביט שלי חזרה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בלי שטויות</span>, <span>סיריוס</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס והשיב לחברו את השרביט</span>. <span>סיריוס הביט בלילי בכעס</span>. <span>״סיריוס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>מבטו של חברו חזר אליו</span>. <span>הוא נראה לא מרוצה</span>, <span>אבל בסופו של דבר הסתובב ונעלם בין שאר התלמידים</span>. <span>ג׳יימס ראה אותו מתיישב בהבעת פנים זועפת על אחת הכורסאות ליד האח</span>.</p><p><span>״ואו</span>, <span>הוא לא יודע להפסיד בכבוד</span>, <span>הא</span>?<span>״ שאלה לילי בגיחוך</span>. <span>״אוקיי פוטר</span>, <span>עכשיו תחזיר לי את השרביט שלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״איפה בקבוק ויסקי האש שלי</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא יודעת</span>,<span>״ לילי הניעה את כתפיה בחוסר עניין</span>. <span>היא שוב כמעט ומעדה על אחד התלמידים</span>, <span>ואז קלטה שאותו תלמיד אוחז בגביע שלה</span>. <span>היא לקחה אותו ממנו ולגמה מהגביע</span>. <span>״תודה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה מספיק</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס אמר ובהינף שרביט העלים את הגביע מידה של לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>,<span>״ היא הסתכלה על ידיה מבולבלת</span>. <span>״לאן זה נעלם</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה קורה איתך</span>? <span>את אף פעם לא מתנהגת ככה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מתנהגת איך</span>?<span>״ שאלה כאילו אינה מבינה למה הוא מתכוון</span>. <span>״ראית איפה שמתי את הגביע שלי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את שיכורה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה פתאום</span>!<span>״ אמרה לו בהינף יד מבטל</span>. <span>״אני בכלל לא שיכורה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את בכלל יודעת איך זה מרגיש להיות שיכורה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענתה לו ופרצה בצחוק</span>. <span>״אבל הכל תחת שליטה</span>, <span>פוטר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא טפחה לו על הלחי פעמיים ואז פנתה ללכת</span>, <span>אבל מכיוון שלא הצליחה ללכת בקו ישר</span>, <span>נאלצה להיעזר בתלמידים או רהיטים שנקרו בדרכה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס מיד אחז בכתפיה כדי לייצב אותה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני חושב שכדאי שתלכי למיטה</span>. <span>שתית יותר מידי הערב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני חושבת שאיבדתי את השרביט שלי</span>,<span>״ אמרה לו בבלבול</span>. <span>״ראית אותו</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הוא אצלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>מעולה</span>!<span>״ ענתה לו בחיוך</span>. <span>״תן לי אותו</span>. <span>ככה אוכל לזמן את הגביע שלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס לא ענה לה</span>. <span>הוא סקר את חדר המועדון</span>. <span>הוא היה מלא בתלמידים</span>, <span>רובם תלמידי שנה רביעית וחמישית</span>. <span>סיריוס עדיין ישב ליד האח</span>. <span>לידו ישבו רמוס ופיטר</span>. <span>לא חשוב לאן הסתכל</span>, <span>לא מצא אף בת מהשכבה שלהם</span>. <span>היחידה שראה והכיר הייתה עמליה קופר</span>, <span>שמצאה שחקן קווידיץ אחר להציק לו בינתיים</span>. <span>הוא לא סמך עליה מספיק כדי להפקיד בידיה את לילי וללוות אותה בחזרה אל חדרה</span>.</p><p><span>״איפה החברות שלך</span>?<span>״ הוא שאל אותה</span>. <span>״מרי</span>? <span>מקינסון</span>? <span>הילס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא יודעת</span>. <span>אבל מה זה משנה</span>? <span>הן ממילא לא מדברות איתי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>? <span>למה את מתכוונת</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מרי כועסת עליי</span>, <span>מרלן כועסת עליי</span>, <span>קאטלין – בטח הספיקה גם למצוא סיבה לכעוס עליי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>למה שיכעסו עליך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כי אני לוקחת הכל ברצינות</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותו בכנות</span>, <span>כאילו היא תוהה בכך בעצמה</span>. <span>ואז חיוך גדול נפרס על פניה</span>. <span>״ובכן</span>, <span>לא היום</span>!<span>״ היא הניפה את ידיה באוויר ולפתע איבדה את שיווי משקלה ונפלה עליו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס תפס אותה במותניה</span>, <span>היא אחזה חזק בחולצתו כדי לייצב את עצמה</span>.</p><p><span>׳היא מקרה אבוד</span>,<span>׳ חשב לעצמו</span>. <span>מי יודע אם לא שתתה בעצמה את כל הבקבוק</span>. <span>הפתרון האידיאלי היה שתלך לישון לפני שתעשה איזשהו נזק בלתי הפיך</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל על המדרגות שהובילו למגורי הבנות</span>, <span>אבל לא העז לטפס יחד איתה אל חדרה</span>. <span>המדרגות מעולם לא גילו כלפיו סלחנות והוא היה בספק שכוונותיו הטובות ילקחו על ידן בחשבון הפעם</span>, <span>ולא יהפכו למגלשה ברגע שיטפס עליהן</span>. <span>הוא סרק שוב את חדר המועדון</span>, <span>אך עדיין לא מצא אף בת שאפשר באמת לסמוך עליה</span>.</p><p><span>״אוקיי</span>, <span>בואי</span>,<span>״ הוא שם את ידה סביב צווארו והחזיק בה</span>, <span>בזמן שהניח את ידו השנייה על מותנה</span>.</p><p><span>״לאן אנחנו הולכים</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה</span>, <span>אך לא התנגדה</span>. <span>הם החלו לטפס במדרגות לכיוון מגורי הבנים</span>.</p><p><span>״לישון</span>,<span>״ ענה בקצרה</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>אבל פוטר</span>, <span>חשבתי שהחדר שלי שם</span>,<span>״ היא הצביעה על גרם המדרגות השני</span>. <span>״אתה בטוח שאתה יודע לאן אנחנו הולכים</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא התקשתה לטפס במדרגות</span>, <span>אבל הוא דאג לאחוז בה חזק כדי שלא תיפול</span>, <span>והיא נשענה עליו</span>, <span>ובעת הצורך תפסה חזק בכתף שלו</span>. <span>קצת יותר מידי חזק</span>, <span>אפילו</span>. <span>הוא פתח את חדר השינה ושמח שאף אחד מהבנים לא נכח בחדר</span>.</p><p><span>״בואי</span>,<span>״ אמר בשקט והוביל אותה בעדינות לכיוון המיטה שלו</span>. <span>הוא הסיט את הווילונות והזיז את השמיכה</span>. <span>היא נפלה אל המיטה בעייפות</span>. <span>הוא עזר לה להסיר את גלימתה ונעליה</span>, <span>והובך מעט כשהיא בחרה לפשוט את חולצתה ולהישאר עם גופיה בהירה בעלת כתפיות דקות</span>. <span>היא הניחה את ראשה על הכרית</span>, <span>בזמן שהוא כיסה אותה בשמיכה שלו</span>. <span>הוא לקח את הגביע מהשידה שלו</span>, <span>מילא אותו במים בעזרת שרביטו והגיש לה לשתות</span>.</p><p><span>״אה</span>, <span>מצאת את הגביע שלי</span>!<span>״ אמרה וגמעה במהירות את המים</span>. <span>מיד החלה להשתעל</span>.</p><p><span>״את בסדר</span>?<span>״ הוא לקח ממנה את הגביע והניח אותו בחזרה על השידה</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ השיעול שלה נחלש</span>. <span>היא שכבה בשקט במיטה והסתכלה עליו</span>. <span>הוא שמח שהחדר חשוך</span>, <span>אחרת עלולה הייתה להבחין בכך שהוא מסמיק</span>. <span>לילי אוואנס שוכבת במיטה שלו</span>. <span>גם אם לוקחים בחשבון את כל התרחישים שעברו במהלך השנים במוחו </span>- <span>והיו לא מעט כאלה </span>- <span>הוא מעולם לא חשב שהיא תגיע למיטה שלו בעקבות הנסיבות הנוכחיות</span>. <span>לרוב הוא דמיין לעצמו משחק קווידיץ׳ מותח במיוחד או דו</span>-<span>קרב קוסמים נועז שבסיומו היא נאלצת להודות – בפני כל בית הספר בדרך כלל – שמעולם לא פגשה בקוסם כה מוצלח</span>. <span>הפנטזיות שלו נראו לו כעת אידיוטיות</span>.</p><p><span>״מה קרה</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה קרה</span>, <span>פוטר</span>?<span>״ חזרה על דבריו בשעשוע</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ הוא קרא בטון רציני</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא יודעת</span>. <span>אני מניחה שהיה לי יום רע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שמתי לב</span>. <span>ברחת בארוחת בוקר</span>, <span>ובסוף שיעור שיקויים</span>, <span>ואז גנבת לי את בקבוק ויסקי האש</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״סליחה</span>,<span>״ היא החביאה את ראשה לרגע מתחת לשמיכה</span>.</p><p><span>״תפסיקי</span>,<span>״ אמר בעדינות</span>. <span>הוא התיישב לידה ומשך את השמיכה מפניה</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה עליו</span>. <span>היא הייתה כל כך יפה</span>. <span>״לא אכפת לי מזה</span>. <span>מה קרה</span>? <span>זה בגלל הבנות</span>? <span>מרי</span>? <span>מקינסון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ היא ענתה והבעתה הרצינה</span>. <span>״ובכן</span>, <span>קצת</span>. <span>אבל לא באמת</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז מה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אחותי מתחתנת</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוקיי</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בבלבול</span>. <span>״מזל טוב</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא ידעתי בכלל שהיא יוצאת עם מישהו</span>. <span>אף פעם לא שמעתי עליו</span>. <span>איך זה שהיא מעולם לא סיפרה לי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא לא סיפרה לך</span>...?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>אימא שלי כתבה לי</span>,<span>״ היא השיבה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס נזכר שעזבה נסערת את שולחן גריפינדור בבוקר עם מכתב בידה</span>. <span>״הודיעה לי כבדרך אגב</span>. <span>כאילו חשבה שאני כבר יודעת</span>. <span>שפטוניה כבר סיפרה לי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתן קרובות – את ואחותך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היינו</span>. <span>אבל</span>, <span>אני לא יודעת</span>, <span>אני לא מצליחה להגיע אליה</span>. <span>אני רק מרגישה שכל הנסיונות שלי רק מרחיקים בינינו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אל תייסרי את עצמך יותר מידי</span>,<span>״ ענה לה ג׳יימס</span>. <span>היא הסתכלה עליו בהבעה מבולבלת</span>. <span>״נשמע שאת עושה את כל מה שאת יכולה כדי להתקרב אליה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ומה אם אני לא</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לילי</span>, <span>אנחנו מכירים כבר שש שנים</span>. <span>מאז ומתמיד עשית מעל ומעבר עבור דברים שחשובים לך</span>. <span>למה שזה יהיה אחרת עם אחותך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>, <span>מה אני אמורה לעשות</span>? <span>לוותר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״או להמשיך לנסות בלי יותר מידי ציפיות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לפעמים זה פשוט לא תלוי בך</span>,<span>״ אמר בכנות והזיז את כתפיו</span>. <span>״את יודעת</span>, <span>תמיד יש שני צדדים במערכת יחסים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הסתכלה עליו</span>. <span>דמעה בודדה זלגה על לחיה</span>. <span>הוא ניגב באצבעו את דמעתה והחזיר את ידו במהירות אל חיקו</span>. <span>הוא הניח עליה את ידו השנייה כמשקולת כדי להימנע מגיחה נוספת</span>. <span>הוא רצה ללטף את הפנים שלה</span>. <span>הוא רצה לחפון את אפה בעדינות עם קצות אצבעותיו</span>. <span>ללטף את שפתה התחתונה עם האגודל</span>. <span>להסיט את שיערה האדמוני מפניה</span>.</p><p><span>״למה נפרדת מאמיליה קנסיגטון</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותו פתאום</span>.</p><p><span>״מאמיליה</span>?<span>״ ג׳יימס התפלא</span>. <span>הוא נפרד ממנה עוד בשנה שעברה</span>. <span>״זה היה לפני מלא זמן</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״למה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ובכן</span>,<span>״ הוא בלגן את השיער שלו בזמן שחיפש תשובה הולמת שלא תסגיר יותר מידי מידע</span>. <span>״זה פשוט לא היה זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא היה זה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא הייתה אדירה</span>, <span>ויכולנו לדבר שעות על קווידיץ׳</span>,<span>״ הוא עצר לרגע לחשוב</span>.</p><p><span>קנסיגטון הייתה יפיפה</span>. <span>גבוהה כמוהו</span>, <span>שיער חום בהיר עם גוונים בלונדינים ועיניים חומות כהות</span>, <span>כמעט שחורות</span>. <span>גם היא אהדה את העורבים ממונטרוז</span>, <span>והם נהגו לדרג ביחד את מצעד הרגעים הטובים ביותר בכל הזמנים של הקבוצה</span>, <span>כמו גם את הרגעים הטרגיים ביותר – למשל מותו של הקפטן הקודם</span>, <span>פביאוס וואטקינס</span>, <span>לפני שנתיים</span>. <span>היא גם הייתה שחקנית מעולה ושיחקה בקבוצת רייבנלקו כרודפת</span>.</p><p><span>הוא החזיר את מבטו אל לילי</span>. <span>הוא אהב איך שערה האדמדם גלש על כתפיה</span>, <span>ואת עיניה הירוקות</span>, <span>שהיו כעת מעין עירבוביה של נחישות</span>, <span>פגיעות וכנות</span>. <span>״אבל</span>, <span>משהו היה חסר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה היה חסר</span>?<span>״ שאלה</span>.</p><p><span>״ההתאהבות חלפה ברגע ששתיתי את שיקוי הנגד</span>, <span>אני מניח</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היית פעם מאוהב</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״האם הייתי פעם מאוהב</span>?<span>״ הוא חזר על השאלה שלה כדי לזכות בעוד זמן</span>. <span>למה היא שואלת אותו את זה</span>? <span>״כן</span>, <span>אני מניח</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״באחת הבנות שיצאת איתן</span>?<span>״ התעקשה לדעת</span>.</p><p><span>הוא השעין לרגע את ראשו לאחור ובהה בתקרה</span>. <span>הוא לא היה בטוח כמה יכל להרשות לעצמו לחשוף והעדיף ללכת על בטוח</span>: <span>״כן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא הסתכל עליה</span>. <span>היא נראתה מהורהרת</span>, <span>כאילו לא בטוחה לגבי משהו</span>. <span>אולי לא האמינה לו</span>. <span>אולי ידעה שהוא משקר</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה יכול לנשק אותי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ ג׳יימס חשב ששמע לא נכון</span>. <span>הוא הרגיש פתאום כיצד פעימות הלב שלו פועמות בקצב מהיר זו אחר זו</span>.</p><p><span>״לנשק אותי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>את שיכורה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז – לא</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל מצאתי חן בעיניך</span>. <span>פעם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לפתע היא התיישבה במיטה</span>, <span>וניסתה להתקרב אליו</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>מה את חושבת שאת עושה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בחייך פוטר</span>, <span>ממתי אתה משחק אותה קשה להשגה</span>?<span>״ היא אמרה</span>. <span>היא הצליחה לתפוס את עניבתו ומשכה אותו אליה</span>. <span>הוא איבד את שיווי המשקל וקרס ביחד איתה אל המיטה</span>. <span>היא פרצה בצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>״את משוגעת</span>,<span>״ הוא לחש</span>. <span>הנשימות שלו היו מהירות</span>. <span>הוא ליטף באצבע רועדת את הלחי שלה</span>, <span>את שפתיה באגודל שלו</span>, <span>ואז רכן קדימה לעברה</span>. <span>סוף סוף</span>. <span>שפתיו כמעט ונגעו בשפתיה</span>. <span>הוא הריח את הבל האלכוהול מפיה</span>, <span>וקפא במקום</span>. <span>לא</span>. <span>לא ככה</span>. <span>הוא התרחק ממנה והתיישב על המיטה</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את שיכורה</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ אמר והיא לא הבחינה בתסכול שהסתיר</span>. <span>״את צריכה ללכת לישון</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז אני לא מוצאת חן בעינייך יותר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את מדברת שטויות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״פוטר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תשכחי מזה</span>,<span>״ הוא ענה לה בטון תקיף</span>, <span>תקיף מידי אפילו</span>. <span>היא נאנחה בתסכול וסובבה את גבה אליו כמחאה</span>. <span>הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה</span>, <span>וחפן את פניו בתוך ידיו</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא מרגישה טוב</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה פתאום</span>. <span>היא הסתובבה בחזרה אל ג׳יימס</span>. <span>פניה היו חיוורות</span>.</p><p><span>הוא קם מיד מהמיטה וניגש לשידה של סיריוס</span>. <span>הוא חיטט במגירה הראשונה</span>, <span>ועבר לשנייה ואחריה לשלישית עד שמצא את הבקבוק הקטן שחיפש</span>. <span>נותר רק אחד</span>. <span>סיריוס ישנא אותו על זה</span>. <span>אבל לעזאזל עם זה</span>. <span>הוא חזר להתיישב ליד המיטה ונתן לה את הבקבוק</span>.</p><p><span>״קחי</span>, <span>זה יעזור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה זה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שיקוי נגד חמרמורת</span>,<span>״ הסביר</span>. <span>הוא פתח עבורה את הבקבוק והיא שתתה את כל תכולתו</span>. <span>היא החזירה לו את הבקבוק הריק</span>, <span>וכיסתה את עצמה בשמיכה שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״איך את מרגישה</span>?<span>״ הוא שאל</span>.</p><p><span>״קצת יותר טוב</span>,<span>״ היא ענתה והסתכלה עליו</span>. <span>״אתה יודע</span>, <span>פוטר</span>, <span>האמת שאתה בסדר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תודה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני מחבבת אותך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא הרגיש חום מתפזר על פניו</span>. <span>היא חייכה ועצמה את עיניה</span>. <span>הוא הזיז בעדינות כמה שערות סוררות מפניה</span>, <span>והרשה לעצמו ללטף שוב את הלחי שלה בעדינות לפני שנסוג</span>. <span>כמה שאת יפה</span>, <span>לילי אוואנס</span>. <span>הוא היה מוכן להישאר כל הלילה ליד המיטה רק כדי לבהות בה</span>, <span>אבל ידע שזה רעיון מגוכח</span>. <span>חוץ מזה</span>, <span>עדיין היה צריך לוודא שסיריוס לא עושה שום דבר מטופש הלילה</span>. <span>הוא משך את השמיכה שלו כך שתכסה את כולה וסגר את הוילונות סביב המיטה</span>. <span>בין הנערים היה חוק לא כתוב</span>: <span>אסור להפריע בשום מצב כשוילונות המיטה סגורים</span>.</p><p><span>חוץ מבלילות של ירח מלא</span>, <span>כמובן</span>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. אתה יודע מה? אני חושב שהפעם יש לך סיכוי</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>למשך שארית הערב לא הצליח ג׳יימס פוטר למחוק את החיוך מפניו</span>. <span>הוא היה משוכנע בכך שחלק גדול ממה שקרה בינו לבין לילי אוואנס הלילה היה תופעת לוואי של ויסקי אש</span>, <span>אבל עדיין</span>. <span>חלק מזה חייב – חייב – להיות אמיתי</span>.</p><p><span>הוא ישב על הכורסה ליד האח ובהה באוויר</span>. <span>הוא לא הקשיב למילה ממה שקפטן נבחרת הקווידיץ׳ ניסה לומר לו</span>. <span>גם לא לקשקושים של שריל ג׳ונסון</span>, <span>שמלמלה משהו בנוגע להוגסמיד</span>. <span>אולי הוא יזמין את לילי להוגסמיד</span>. <span>אולי היא אפילו תסכים</span>.</p><p><span>סיריוס</span>, <span>שמצא באורח פלא בקבוק ויסקי אש מתחת לאחת הספות</span>, <span>היה במצב רוח מרומם ונראה ששכח מתקרית הדו</span>-<span>קרב</span>, <span>כי מיד כשהבחין בג׳יימס הציע לו להצטרף אליהם</span>. <span>רוב הערב הוא צפה בחבריו משחקים טאקי מתפוצץ עם שתי בנות שנה רביעית שנתקל בהן בכרכרה בדרך להוגוורטס</span>. <span>פיטר לטש את עיניו אל עבר שתיהן בהתאמה</span>, <span>ואילו הן ריכזו את מרבית תשומת ליבן בסיריוס</span>. <span>אחת מהן הרימה מידי פעם את עיניה להסתכל על ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא הביט בה חזרה בשעשוע</span>. <span>היא הסמיקה</span>, <span>חייכה אליו ומלמלה משהו באוזני חברתה</span>.</p><p><span>מרבית התלמידים החלו להתפזר אל חדריהם כבר לפני שעה</span>, <span>לאחר שג׳יימס הכריח את שני תלמידי השנה החמישית לכבות את המוזיקה</span>. <span>רמוס ופיטר החליטו גם הם ללכת לישון</span>. <span>מבטו של ג׳יימס עקב אחריהם כשעלו במדרגות לכיוון חדרם</span>. <span>האם הם ישימו לב לנוכחותה של האורחת בחדרם</span>? <span>מאוחר יותר הופיעו שלוש חברותיה של לילי לרגע בחדר המועדון והלכו ישירות לחדרן</span>. <span>הוא תהה האם עליו להגיד להן משהו על חברתן שישנה אצלו במיטה</span>.</p><p><span>סיריוס הצליח לשכנע את שתי הבנות להישאר למשחק נוסף של טאקי מתפוצץ</span>, <span>והביס את שתיהן בקלות מרשימה כפי שעשה רוב הערב</span>. <span>לבסוף נשארו ארבעתם האחרונים בחדר המועדון</span>. <span>למרות שחשב ג׳יימס שזה היה יכול להיות פתרון אידיאלי לו יכל לשלוח את סיריוס עם אחת הבנות ולתפוס את מיטתו הלילה</span>, <span>הוא ידע שהדבר הנכון לעשות עבור כולם הוא לפרוש יחד עם סיריוס חזרה אל חדרם</span>.</p><p><span>״אוקיי רך</span>-<span>כף</span>, <span>אני חושב שהוכחת לכולנו שאתה המנצח הגדול של הערב</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס וקם מהכורסה</span>.</p><p><span>״עוד סיבוב טאקי מתפוצץ</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס והביט בשתי הבנות</span>, <span>שנראו מאוד מרוצות מכך שזכו להישאר לבד בחברתם</span>. <span>סיריוס מזג את מה שנותר מבקבוק ויסקי האש של ג׳יימס לשלושה גביעים והגיש שניים מהם לבנות</span>.</p><p><span>״רך</span>-<span>כף</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בטון רציני</span>. <span>״הן בנות מה</span>, <span>ארבע עשרה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״חמש עשרה</span>,<span>״ ענתה אחת מהן</span>. <span>פניה היו עגולים</span>, <span>שיערה השחור והמתולתל הגיע כמעט עד לכתפיה</span>. <span>בתוספת חיוך פלרטטני הביטו עיניה החומות בפניו של ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״רואה</span>? <span>הכל בסדר</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס ולקח את הגביע בידו</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנסקו</span>!<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס תוך כדי הנפת שרביטו והעלים מיד את שלושת הגביעים</span>. <span>ולחשוב שהתחיל את הערב עם בקבוק ויסקי אש חדש ומלא של אוגדן</span>.</p><p><span>״היי</span>!<span>״ סיריוס מחה בכעס</span>.</p><p><span>״בנות</span>, <span>חזרו לחדרים שלכן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״פשוט תתעלמו ממנו</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס והחל לחלק להן קלפים</span>.</p><p><span>״בנות – אם אתן לא רוצות לקבל עונש</span>, <span>אני מציע לכן ללכת לחדר שלכן עכשיו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס הרים אליו את מבטו</span>. <span>הוא נראה חסר סבלנות כשאמר</span>: <span>״אתה באמת הולך להשתמש בקלף הזה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>שתי הבנות הסתכלו זו על זו בבעתה</span>. <span>כשניסה סיריוס לשכנע אותן שג׳יימס מבלף</span>, <span>הוא יישר בתגובה את חולצתו ונגע כאילו במקריות בסיכת המדריך הראשי שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״לילה טוב</span>,<span>״ מלמלה אחת מהן לסיריוס לפני ששתיהן נסו לחדרן והותירו את שני הבנים לבדם בחדר המועדון</span>. <span>סיריוס הסתכל על ג׳יימס בזעם</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה חבר נוראי</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בכעס בזמן שטרף מחדש את קלפי הטאקי</span>. <span>״ואל תחשוב ששכחתי את מה שקרה קודם עם אוואנס</span>. <span>היה מגיע לה לחטוף איזה לחש ריקטוסמפרה או לנגלוק</span>. <span>לא היית צריך להתערב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היא ניצחה אותך ביושר</span>. <span>וזה עוד כשהייתה שיכורה</span>. <span>מה קורה</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>? <span>כבר לא בכושר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שתוק</span>,<span>״ רטן סיריוס בשקט</span>. <span>״ותגיד</span>, <span>לאן נעלמת</span>? <span>השארת אותי עם ירחוני וזנב</span>-<span>תולע חצי מהערב</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס גיחך והושיט את ידו אל סיריוס</span>. <span>סיריוס העניק לו מבט זועף נוסף</span>, <span>אבל לקח בכל זאת את כף היד שלו</span>. <span>הוא קם וגילה שאינו יכול לשמור על שיווי משקלו</span>, <span>לכן נשען על גופו של חברו כדי שלא ליפול</span>.</p><p><span>״כמה כוסות ויסקי אש שתית הערב</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״קרניים</span>, <span>אתה יודע שאני לא חזק במספרים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>שניהם עלו יחד במדרגות אל חדרם</span>. <span>לשמחתו של ג׳יימס</span>, <span>סיריוס לא היה שיכור כפי שחשב</span>. <span>הוא הצליח לטפס בעצמו במדרגות</span>, <span>מלבד כמה פעמים בודדות שהיה זקוק לאיזו דחיפה או הישענות על המעקה</span>. <span>כל המיטות בחדר היו תפוסות למעט מיטתו של סיריוס</span>. <span>הוילונות שסביב מיטתו של ג׳יימס היו עדיין סגורים</span>. <span>הוא השתדל להוביל את סיריוס מהר אל מיטתו ודחק בו לשמור על השקט</span>.</p><p><span>״היי</span>, <span>קרניים</span>, <span>מישהו ישן במיטה שלך</span>!<span>״ סיריוס הצביע על הוילונות הסגורים סביב מיטתו של ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״שקט</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתה חושב שזנב</span>-<span>תולע שוב נכנס למיטה הלא נכונה</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס והרים את מבטו לעבר המיטה של פיטר</span>. <span>רגליו היחפות התגלו מתחת לקצוות השמיכה שלו</span>. <span>״לא</span>. <span>אז מי זה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אף אחד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״של מי זה</span>?<span>״ סיריוס הצביע על גלימתה של לילי שהייתה זרוקה לצד מיטתו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״הבאת בחורה</span>?!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני אספר לך מחר כשתהיה פחות שיכור</span>,<span>״ הבטיח ג׳יימס וניסה להדוף את סיריוס רחוק מהמיטה שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״אבל אני רוצה לדעת עכשיו</span>,<span>״ התעקש סיריוס</span>. <span>ג׳יימס אחז בו ומשך אותו לעברו</span>.</p><p><span>״סיריוס</span>, <span>בבקשה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>סיריוס התעלם מתחינות חברו</span>, <span>דחף אותו הצידה והסיט את הוילונות סביב מיטתו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>שערה האדמוני של לילי גלש על הכרית שלו</span>. <span>עיניה היו סגורות</span>. <span>ידיה היו מונחות לצד הכרית</span>. <span>היא נשמה נשימות עמוקות ושקטות בזמן שישנה</span>.</p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>?!<span>״ סיריוס לחש והסתכל חזרה אל ג׳יימס</span>, <span>עיניו פקוחות לרווחה</span>, <span>גבותיו מורמות ופיו פתוח בהפתעה</span>. <span>״מה</span>, <span>למה לא אמרת כלום</span>?!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא מה שאתה חושב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתם יוצאים</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>ואם לא תהיה בשקט</span>, <span>אני נשבע שאטיל עליך קללה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ובכן</span>, <span>יש לנו הרבה על מה לדבר מחר</span>,<span>״ סיריוס אמר ונפל למיטתו</span>. <span>הוא חלץ את נעליו</span>, <span>פשט את מכנסיו והסיר את חולצתו לפני שכיסה עצמו בשמיכה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הסתכל שוב על לילי לפני שסגר בעדינות ובשקט את הוילונות סביב מיטתו ופנה אל סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״היי רך</span>-<span>כף</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס הסתכל עליו בהיסוס</span>. <span>״אני יכול…</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאתה מתכוון לפספס את הזדמנות חייך – לחלוק מיטה עם לילי אוואנס – בשביל לבלות עוד לילה סוער איתי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס השפיל את מבטו</span>.</p><p><span>״בוא</span>, <span>ג׳יימי</span>,<span>״ סיריוס הזיז את השמיכה שלו ופינה לג׳יימס מקום</span>. <span>הוא נכנס בעקבותיו למיטה אחרי שהסיר את נעליו והחליף את בגדיו לפיג׳מה</span>, <span>סיריוס כיסה את שניהם עם שמיכתו ונשק לג׳יימס על הלחי</span>. <span>״אתה כזה ג׳נטלמן</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שתוק</span>,<span>״ הוא השיב במבוכה</span>. <span>סיריוס פרץ בצחוק</span>, <span>אך צחוקו התפוגג במהרה מכיוון שנרדם תוך מספר דקות</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הניח את משקפיו על השידה של סיריוס</span>. <span>הוא הקשיב לנשימות כולם בחדר</span>. <span>הוא נזכר במה שאמרה לו לילי לפני שנרדמה</span>. <span>הוא חייך לעצמו</span>, <span>עצם את עיניו ולבסוף נרדם</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>עוד לפני שפקחה את עיניה</span>, <span>ידעה לילי שהיא לא ישנה במיטה שלה</span>. <span>המצעים הריחו אחרת – משהו שהזכיר לה ריח של גשם</span>, <span>שמפו חזק או אולי אפילו מרכך כביסה</span>. <span>היא התעוררה בשעת בוקר מוקדמת</span>. <span>אור בהיר בקע מחלונות החדר</span>, <span>אבל השמש עדיין לא זרחה</span>. <span>נשימות כבדות לא מוכרות ונחירות שקטות נשמעו בחלל החדר</span>. <span>היא לא זכרה בהתחלה איפה היא</span>, <span>ורק כשהסיטה בשקט את הוילון סביב המיטה הבינה היכן היא נמצאת</span>.</p><p><span>היא ראתה את פיטר פטיגרו מתהפך בשנתו</span>. <span>את רמוס לופין ישן על גבו</span>. <span>ואת ג׳יימס פוטר וסיריוס בלק חולקים מיטה</span>. <span>זרועו של סיריוס עטפה את גופו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>בהזדמנות אחרת הייתה ודאי פורצת בצחוק נוכח המראה המגוחך של השניים</span>, <span>אבל כעת ניסתה לחשוב איך הגיעה לכאן</span>. <span>מה עשתה בערב</span>? <span>היא חיפשה את מרי ומרלן</span>. <span>אבל לא מצאה אותן</span>, <span>ואז</span>...</p><p><span>היא נזכרה בבת אחת בכל אירועי הלילה</span>. <span>כיצד גנבה מג׳יימס את בקבוק ויסקי האש ושתתה לפחות שני גביעים מלאים לפני שפגשה את שריל ג׳ונסון ששאלה אותה בקדחתנות האם המדריך הראשי אמר עליה משהו</span>, <span>איך נתקלה בטעות אחר כך בסיריוס וגרמה לו לשפוך על עצמו את כל תכולת הגביע שלו</span>, <span>מה שהוביל לתגרה הדדית שבסופה שכנעה אותו להשתתף מולה בדו</span>-<span>קרב</span>. <span>ואז </span>-</p><p><span>לא</span>.</p><p><span>לא</span>, <span>לא</span>, <span>לא</span>, <span>לא</span>, <span>לא</span>.</p><p><span>היא ניסתה לנשק את ג׳יימס פוטר</span>.</p><p><span>לילי ידעה שהדבר הראשון שעליה לעשות היה להיעלם מזירת הפשע</span>. <span>היא קמה מהמיטה</span>, <span>אספה את נעליה ובגדיה ששכבו לצד המיטה ופנתה בשקט אל דלת החדר</span>. <span>לפני שהניחה את ידה על ידית הדלת</span>, <span>הסתכלה שוב על ג׳יימס</span>. <span>היא הרגישה מעין עקצוץ מוזר בבטן שרק הבהיל אותה עוד יותר</span>. <span>היא פתחה בשקט את הדלת</span>, <span>יצאה מהחדר וסגרה את הדלת אחריה</span>. <span>לשמחתה היה חדר המועדון ריק מתלמידים והיא יכלה להתגנב בקלות בחזרה אל חדרה</span>.</p><p><span>כל חברותיה ישנו במיטותיהן ולא התעוררו מהגעתה לחדר</span>. <span>היא הניחה את בגדיה על שידתה</span>, <span>נכנסה למיטה שלה והתכסתה בשמיכה</span>. <span>היא הייתה נבוכה להחריד</span>. <span>מה תגיד להן כשישאלו אותה היכן הייתה בלילה</span>? <span>האם עליה לשקר – למשל שהוקפצה לסיור מדריכים</span>? <span>או לספר את האמת</span>? <span>אולי תיחסך לה הבושה</span>, <span>במידה והן עדיין לא מדברות איתה</span>. <span>היא הייתה מעדיפה אילו לא זכרה שום דבר ממה שקרה אתמול</span>. <span>כך הייתה יכולה לתרץ שהייתה בסך הכל קורבן של שתייה מוגזמת</span>, <span>לנהוג פני תמימה ולצחוק על זה</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>ניסיתי לנשק אותך אתמול</span>, <span>פוטר</span>? <span>כמה מוזר</span>, <span>אני בכלל לא זוכרת</span>!<span>״ דימיינה את עצמה אומרת ופורצת בצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>אבל היא לא הצליחה לקחת את זה בקלות</span>. <span>היא זכרה כל פרט ופרט</span>. <span>השיחה על פטוניה</span>. <span>מה שסיפר על אמיליה קנסיגטון</span>. <span>איך בחנה את דמותו</span>. <span>איך חשבה שהוא מוצא חן בעיניה</span>. <span>שיערו המבולגן פתאום לא כל כך הפריע לה</span>. <span>העיניים החומות שלו בהו בה</span>, <span>וברחו כל כמה רגעים מתוך מבוכה</span>. <span>כששירבב את שפתיו הדקות</span>, <span>פתאום תהתה איך זה יהיה לנשק אותו</span>. <span>היא נזכרה בערב ההוא בכיתת הלחשים</span>, <span>כשהיו קרובים לרגע</span>. <span>ואז מתוך דחף לא ברור משכה אותו אליה</span>.</p><p><span>אוי ואבוי</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>קרני שמש ראשונות חדרו אל תוך החדר</span>. <span>ג׳יימס פקח את עיניו</span>. <span>ראשו של סיריוס היה מונח על כתפו וזרועו עטפה את גופו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא הזיז בעדינות את זרועו של סיריוס מחזהו והתיישב במיטה</span>. <span>הוא גישש אחר משקפיו וכשמצא אותם הרכיב אותם על פניו</span>. <span>סיריוס נע במיטה ופיהק בקול</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הסתכל אל עבר המיטה שלו</span>: <span>הוילון היה מוסט והמיטה הייתה ריקה</span>. <span>כמובן</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>קרניים</span>, <span>שוב פעם אני מוצא אותך במיטה שלי</span>?<span>״ סיריוס שאל בזמן שהתמתח</span>.</p><p><span>״ובכן</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס ענה בחיוך</span>. <span>״אתה יודע טוב מאוד שאני לא מסוגל לעמוד בקסמייך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בצדק</span>,<span>״ השיב לו סיריוס</span>. <span>״המדריכה עדיין נמה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס אמר בשקט והסתובב להסתכל על סיריוס</span>. <span>״ואני אשמח מאוד אם זה ישאר בינינו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?!<span>״ סיריוס נשען על מרפקיו והביט בחברו</span>. <span>״אבל ירחוני וזנב</span>-<span>תולע</span>...<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אף אחד לא צריך לדעת מזה</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס השיב בתקיפות והעניק לסיריוס מבט רציני</span>.</p><p><span>״זו אבן דרך במערכת היחסים שלך עם אוואנס</span>, <span>ואתה לא מתכוון להכריז עליה בכל בית הספר</span>?<span>״ סיריוס התפלא</span>. <span>״אנחנו בכלל מכירים אחד את השני</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס זרק עליו כרית לפני שקם מהמיטה ופתח את החלון כדי לאוורר את החדר</span>. <span>הוא שמע את קולותיהם של שאר הבנים</span>. <span>פיטר מלמל לעצמו דבר מה והסתתר מתחת לשמיכה שלו</span>, <span>ואילו רמוס פקח את עיניו לרגע</span>, <span>ואז הסתובב במיטה</span>.</p><p><span>״הראש שלי מתפוצץ</span>,<span>״ סיריוס התלונן אחרי שהתיישב במיטתו</span>. <span>הוא החל מיד לפתוח את מגירות שידתו וג׳יימס הבין שהוא מחפש אחר שיקוי החמרמורת האחרון שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״רך</span>-<span>כף</span>, <span>אתה לא תמצא את השיקוי שלך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הבאתי להוגוורטס לפחות בקבוק אחד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נתתי אותו לאוואנס</span>,<span>״ הודה ג׳יימס מיד</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ סיריוס אמר בכעס והרים אליו את מבטו</span>.</p><p><span>״היא שתתה אתמול חצי בקבוק ויסקי אש</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ואתה חושב שזו סיבה מספיק טובה לגנוב את השיקוי שלי</span>? <span>רק כדי לתת אותו לבחורה שאפילו לא מחבבת אותך</span>?!<span>״ רטן סיריוס בקול</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס הרים את שתי גבותיו ובהה בחברו</span>.</p><p><span>״זה היה השיקוי שלי</span>. <span>שלי</span>! <span>אתה לא יכול לחלק את השיקויים שלי רק כדי להשיג את אוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רך</span>-<span>כף</span>, <span>תנמיך את הקול שלך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>אני לא אנמיך את הקול שלי</span>!<span>״ אמר סיריוס בזעם וקם מהמיטה שלו</span>. <span>אצבעו הייתה מופנית באיום כלפי ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״אתה חייב לעבוד על סדרי העדיפויות שלך</span>, <span><b>פוטר</b></span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא התלבש בחיפזון</span>, <span>יצא מהחדר וטרק אחריו את הדלת</span>.</p><p><span>״מה זה היה</span>?<span>״ שאל רמוס</span>. <span>הוא התיישב במיטתו והסתכל על ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״שום דבר מיוחד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>בארוחת הבוקר ישבו ארבעתם לאכול יחד באולם הגדול</span>. <span>סיריוס המשיך להתלונן </span>- <span>״אתה חבר נוראי</span>, <span>כבר אמרתי לך את זה</span>?<span>״</span>, <span>״נעשית כזה משעמם מאז שדמבלדור הפך אותך לחיית המחמד שלו״</span>, <span>״הראש שלי מתפוצץ בגלל שאתה אידיוט״ </span>- <span>אך לילי אוואנס לא הוזכרה כלל בשיחה</span>. <span>על אף שרמוס שלח לעברו מבטים חשדניים</span>, <span>ג׳יימס התעלם ועשה כמיטב יכולתו לוודא שסיריוס מכניס משהו לקיבה שלו</span>.</p><p><span>הוא קיווה שבאיזשהו שלב תגיע המדריכה הראשית לשולחן גריפינדור</span>, <span>אבל היא לא הראתה את נוכחותה</span>. <span>הוא לא דאג לגבי זה יותר מידי</span>. <span>לפני שהלכו לאולם הגדול</span>, <span>בדק את לוח הזמנים של הסיורים שלו וראה שלילי והוא משובצים לסיור משותף הערב</span>. <span>הוא יוכל להתעדכן בשלומה לכל המאוחר אחרי ארוחת הערב</span>. <span>דבר שני</span>, <span>ואף יותר קריטי</span>, <span>השרביט שלה עדיין היה בכיס גלימתו</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>לילי התעוררה מקול שיחה קולחת</span>. <span>היא בכלל לא שמה לב שנרדמה שוב</span>. <span>היא ראתה את שלוש חברותיה יושבות יחד על מיטתה של מרי</span>. <span>קאטלין הייתה הראשונה שהבחינה בה</span>.</p><p><span>״בוקר טוב</span>,<span>״ אמרה לה בחיוך</span>. <span>מבטיהן של מרי ומרלן מיד עברו אל לילי</span>. <span>היא התיישבה במיטתה ובהתה בהן</span>.</p><p><span>״הבאנו לך ארוחת בוקר</span>,<span>״ הוסיפה מרי</span>. <span>טון הקול שלה היה נעים</span>, <span>ולא תוקפני כפי שהיה בימים האחרונים</span>. <span>היא הרימה צלחת מהשידה שלה והגישה אותה אל לילי</span>. <span>על הצלחת היו מונחות פרוסות של טוסט</span>, <span>גבינה</span>, <span>ביצים וכמה סוגי ריבות</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא בטוחה שאני רעבה</span>,<span>״ השיבה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״כמובן שאת רעבה</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי</span>, <span>ידה עדיין החזיקה בצלחת</span>. <span>לילי התעשתה ולקחה ממנה את הצלחת</span>. <span>״לא ראינו אותך בארוחת הערב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נרדמתי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״גם לא בלילה</span>,<span>״ התעקשה מרלן ובחנה את פניה</span>. <span>לילי השתדלה להסתיר את מבוכתה</span>.</p><p><span>״גם אתן לא הייתן כאן אתמול אחרי ארוחת הערב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>מרלן וקאטלין הפנו את מבטן למרי</span>.</p><p><span>״ג׳ושוע ואני נפרדנו אתמול</span>,<span>״ הודתה</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>? <span>איך זה קרה</span>?<span>״ השיבה לילי בטון מופתע</span>. <span>״אוי</span>, <span>מרי</span>, <span>אני מצטערת</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שטויות</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן</span>. <span>״הוא דביל ועדיף למרי בלעדיו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>מרי לא נראתה בהכרח כמו מישהי שחשבה שהוא דביל ושעדיף לה בלעדיו</span>. <span>היא הסבירה</span>: <span>״נפרדתי ממנו אחרי ארוחת הערב</span>. <span>מרלן וקאטלין ישבו יחד איתי במסדרון מחוץ לחדר המועדון</span>. <span>לא היה לאף אחת מאיתנו חשק למסיבה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני כל כך מצטערת</span>,<span>״ התנצלה שוב לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״אני זו שצריכה להתנצל</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי</span>. <span>״אני יודעת שהייתי נוראית כלפיך</span>. <span>פשוט – ובכן</span>, <span>מאז תקרית הציפורים –״</span></p><p><span>״אני מצטערת שעשיתי את זה</span>, <span>זה היה טיפשי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה פתאום</span>, <span>זה היה קסם נהדר</span>!<span>״ אמרה מרלן בעקשנות</span>. <span>״וזה היה עדיף בהרבה מאשר להיתפס על ידי פילץ׳</span>. <span>אוסטין הדביל פשוט לא הבין את הרעיון</span>, <span>ובמקום ללכת ישר חזרה לחדר המועדון שלו</span>, <span>הוא רץ בכל רחבי בית הספר במשך שעה שלמה עד שנתקל בפרופסור מקגונגל</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל – נפרדתם בגללי</span>?<span>״ שאלה לילי בחוסר נוחות</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ ענתה מרי בעצב</span>. <span>״גיליתי שהוא יוצא במקביל עם מייסי פארקר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״דביל</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״אידיוט</span>,<span>״ הוסיפה קאטלין</span>.</p><p><span>״איזה מנוול</span>!<span>״ קראה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״לפחות קבעת שיא חדש</span>: <span>מערכת היחסים הכי קצרה שלך אי פעם</span>,<span>״ העירה מרלן בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״אני חושבת שעדיין מוקדם מידי לצחוק על זה</span>,<span>״ השיבה מרי</span>. <span>חיוכה של מרלן נעלם והיא השפילה את מבטה במבוכה</span>.</p><p><span>״אבל מה קורה איתך</span>, <span>לילי</span>? <span>איפה היית אתמול בלילה</span>?<span>״ שאלה קאטלין</span>. <span>שתי הבנות האחרות הרימו את עיניהן לעברה בסקרנות</span>. <span>״מרלן סיפרה לנו על מה שקרה אחרי שיעור השיקויים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני מצטערת</span>,<span>״ אמרה מיד מרלן</span>. <span>״אני יודעת שחציתי את הגבול</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ פנתה אליה מרי בקול עדין</span>. <span>״הכל בסדר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא סיפרה להן על המכתב שקיבלה מאימא שלה</span>. <span>שלושת חברותיה הקשיבו לה בסבלנות עד שסיימה לספר על השתלשלות האירועים שהובילו לעימות שלה עם מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״אוף</span>, <span>אני כזו מטומטמת לפעמים</span>,<span>״ הודתה מרלן</span>. <span>היא ניגשה אל לילי כדי לתת לה חיבוק</span>. <span>מרי פרצה בבכי ורצה אל שתיהן כדי להצטרף לחיבוק</span>. <span>קאטלין החליטה לזנק עליהן</span>, <span>וארבעתן נפלו יחד למיטתה של לילי ופרצו בצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי לאחר שהתיישבה ליד קטאלין על המיטה</span>. <span>״עדיין לא סיפרת לנו איפה היית אתמול בערב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״דאגנו לך</span>. <span>תהינו האם אנחנו צריכות לדווח לפוטר או לאחד המדריכים האחרים שהיו בחדר המועדון כשחזרנו</span>,<span>״ סיפרה קאטלין</span>.</p><p><span>לילי שתקה לכמה רגעים</span>, <span>לפני שהודתה בשקט</span>: <span>״ובכן</span>, <span>אני יודעת שזה ישמע מאוד מוזר</span>, <span>אבל – ישנתי במיטה של ג׳יימס פוטר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הרימה את מבטה אל מרלן וציפתה לקבל הערה עוקצנית</span>, <span>אבל הבעת פניה הייתה נעימה וידידותית</span>, <span>ללא כל חיוך זדוני או מבט של ׳אמרתי לך׳</span>.</p><p><span>״איך הגעת לשם</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״שתיתי יותר מידי ויסקי אש</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>מרי</span>, <span>שבדיוק לקחה לגימה של מים מהגביע שבו אחזה</span>, <span>ירקה הכל החוצה</span>.</p><p><span>״טרגאו</span>,<span>״ מלמלה קאטלין ובהינף שרביט שאבה את כל הנוזל שנשפך על חולצתה של מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״את שתית ויסקי אש</span>?<span>״ שאלה מרי אחרי שהפסיקה להשתעל</span>. <span>״מאיפה השגת ויסקי אש</span>?!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא מאמינה ששלושתינו ישבנו מחוץ לחדר המועדון ופספסנו את האירוע שבו לילי אוואנס משתכרת</span>,<span>״ העירה מרלן בתסכול</span>.</p><p><span>״אבל ראינו את פוטר אתמול</span>,<span>״ העירה קאטלין בחוסר הבנה</span>. <span>״כשנכנסו חזרה לחדר המועדון</span>. <span>הוא ישב עם בלק ועוד איזה שתי בנות</span>. <span>וכשהגענו לכאן – לא היית פה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא ישנתי <b>עם</b> ג׳יימס פוטר</span>!<span>״ אמרה לילי מיד במגננה</span>. <span>״הוא רק נתן לי לישון במיטה שלו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ מרלן הסתכלה על לילי בהבעה מבולבלת</span>. <span>״אז איפה הוא ישן</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מחובק עם סיריוס בלק</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>כל ארבעת הבנות פרצו בצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>״אני יודעת שאת שונאת שאני אומרת לך את זה</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן בעדינות</span>. <span>״אבל הוא ממש מחבב אותך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני חושבת שהוא בעיקר רצה להפריד ביני לבין בקבוק ויסקי האש שלו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>שלושת חברותיה החליפו ביניהן מבטים</span>, <span>אבל אף אחת לא ניסתה לשכנע את לילי אחרת</span>.</p><p><span>״יש עוד משהו</span>,<span>״ אמרה לילי</span>. <span>לקחה לה כמעט דקה שלמה להצליח לגבש משפט שלם ולספר שהיא ניסתה לנשק את המדריך הראשי</span>. <span>היא פחדה להסתכל בעיניה של מרלן</span>, <span>שרק חייכה אליה באדיבות</span>.</p><p><span>״אוי לילי</span>, <span>זה קורה לטובות ביותר</span>. <span>מרי התמזמזה ערב שלם עם פטיגרו במגדל האסטרונומיה אחרי ששתתה יותר מידי ויסקי אש</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״היי</span>!<span>״ מחתה מרי</span>. <span>״לא היית אמורה לספר את זה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אופס</span>,<span>״ צחקה מרלן</span>. <span>מרי הביטה בה בכעס</span>. <span>״כנראה היית צריכה להתעקש יותר על זה שנשתמש בנדר הכובל</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?!<span>״ קאטלין פרצה בצחוק והסתכלה על מרי</span>. <span>״את נישקת את פטיגרו</span>? <span>למה לא ידענו מזה</span>?!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בסדר – כן</span>, <span>נישקתי את פטיגרו</span>. <span>שנה חמישית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את רואה</span>?<span>״ פנתה מרלן חזרה אל לילי</span>. <span>״אז התנשקת קצת עם פוטר</span>. <span>היה יכול להיות הרבה יותר גרוע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>מרי נתנה למרלן אגרוף בכתפה כמחאה</span>.</p><p><span>״אבל – לא התנשקנו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה זאת אומרת</span>?<span>״ שאלה קאטלין</span>.</p><p><span>״הוא לא רצה</span>,<span>״ ענתה לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״זה לא הגיוני</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן והחליפה מבטים עם מרי</span>. <span>״פוטר לא רצה לנשק אותך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי נענעה את ראשה לשלילה</span>.</p><p><span>״ספרי לנו בדיוק מה קרה</span>,<span>״ ביקשה קאטלין ולילי עשתה כבקשתה</span>. <span>כשסיימה את דבריה</span>, <span>הסתכלו שלושת חברותיה זו על זו כאילו המידע שסיפקה להן אישר סוף סוף את מה שכבר ידעו</span>.</p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרי בכנות</span>. <span>״זה נשמע – ובכן</span>, <span>אני חושבת שהוא מחבב אותך בלשון המעטה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ ענתה לילי בחוסר הבנה</span>. <span>״לא הקשבת</span>? <span>הוא לא רצה</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הוא תמיד היה בקטע שלך</span>,<span>״ הוסיפה קאטלין</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>אף פעם לא קניתי את הסיפור שלו עם קנסיגטון</span>,<span>״ השיבה מרלן</span>. <span>״משהו שם היה מוזר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״ לילי אמרה בנואשות</span>. <span>״אבל</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״</span>-<span>אבל את לא סובלת אותו</span>?<span>״ ניסתה מרלן להשלים</span>. <span>״אנחנו יודעות</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כולם יודעים את זה</span>, <span>לילי</span>,<span>״ השיבה מרי</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>אפילו הוא</span>,<span>״ הסכימה קאטלין</span>.</p><p><span>״</span>-<span>והוא גם יודע מה זה להתנשק עם בן אדם שאת לא בהכרח רוצה להתנשק איתו בגלל ויסקי אש</span>,<span>״ רמזה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״למה את מתכוונת</span>?<span>״ שאלה קאטלין בסקרנות</span>.</p><p><span>״עמליה קופר</span>,<span>״ השיבה מרלן</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>?!<span>״ קראה מרי בהפתעה</span>. <span>״אבל הוא שונא אותה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ויסקי אש גורם לך לעשות דברים שלא שיערת שאת מסוגלת להם</span>, <span>מרי</span>. <span>את אמורה לדעת את זה</span>! <span>זה היה מזמן</span>, <span>בכל אופן</span>. <span>שנה שלישית או רביעית</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הבנות המשיכו לדון בהשלכות ויסקי אש</span>, <span>כולל הסיפור המלא כיצד מרי מצאה את עצמה על מגדל האסטרונומיה עם שפתיה צמודות לשפתיו של פיטר פטיגרו </span>(<span>״האמת שהוא מנשק לא רע בכלל״</span>). <span>לילי התעודדה מעט</span>, <span>וגם שמחה שחברותיה סיכמו את האירוע עם ג׳יימס פוטר כתקלה אקראית</span>. <span>זו הייתה הקלה עבורה להבין שמה שקרה אמש היה בעצם חסר משמעות</span>. <span>זו הייתה – כאמור – אשמתו הבלעדית של ויסקי האש</span>.</p><p><span>אז למה היא עדיין הייתה כל כך נבוכה לגבי זה</span>?</p><p>*</p><p><span>את מרבית יום שבת בילה ג׳יימס ברקיחת שיקוי חדש נגד חמרמורת כדי להרגיע את הרוחות עם חברו הטוב</span>. <span>הוא השתמש בגלימת ההיעלמות של אביו כדי לחפש במשרדו של סלגהורן אחר הרכיבים שהיו חסרים לו</span>, <span>ולבסוף התמקם יחד עם חבריו באחת הכיתות הריקות ליד חלון פתוח</span>. <span>לאחר שעזבו רמוס ופיטר לחדר המועדון כדי להתחיל לעבור על החיבור בתורת הצמחים שהיה עליהם להגיש ביום שני</span>, <span>דרש סיריוס הסבר על פשר האורחת שבילתה את הלילה בחדרם</span>. <span>ג׳יימס סיפר לו על השתלשלות האירועים בקצרה וחברו תהה על מהות ההידוד ביניהם</span>.</p><p><span>״הממ</span>,<span>״ סיריוס הרהר בקול</span>. <span>״אי אפשר לדעת בודאות כשוויסקי אש מעורב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני יודע</span>,<span>״ השיב ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״אני עדיין לא מאמין שלא נישקת אותה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אל תתחיל עם זה שוב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתה יודע מה</span>? <span>אני חושב שהפעם יש לך סיכוי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אנחנו רק חברים</span>,<span>״ העיר ג׳יימס מבלי להרים את מבטו מהקדרה</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>משהו בגישה שלה השתנה כלפיך</span>,<span>״ התעקש סיריוס</span>. <span>״זה עדיין מוקדם</span>, <span>אבל אם תנקוט בצעדים קטנים</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אמרתי לך לא להתערב</span>, <span>נכון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בטון מופתע</span>. <span>״אנחנו עדיין משחקים במשחק</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״איזה משחק</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״במשחק ׳לא אכפת לי מאוואנס׳</span>, <span>כמובן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רך</span>-<span>כף</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״קרניים</span>, <span>בחייך</span>, <span>שנינו יודעים</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״סיריוס</span>,<span>״ קרא ג׳יימס בטון רציני</span>. <span>״תפסיק</span>. <span>ואל תספר לאף אחד על מה שקרה עם אוואנס</span>. <span>אין צורך לעשות מזה סיפור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתה רציני</span>? <span>ממתי הפכת להיות שושואיסט ממחלקת המיסתורין</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס בעייפות</span>. <span>״למה אתה לא מוכן פשוט להודות בזה שאתה עדיין בעניין שלה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כי אין שום עניין</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נכון</span>, <span>כמובן</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בחוסר סבלנות</span>. <span>הוא פתח את הספר <em>רקיחת שיקויים למתקדמים</em> שהיה מונח על השולחן ודפדף בו</span>. <span>שניהם נשארו בשקט עד שהסתיימה רקיחת השיקוי</span>.</p><p><span>בשעות אחר הצוהריים ישב ג׳יימס לבדו בכורסה מול האח בחדר מועדון גריפינדור</span>. <span>הוא בדיוק סיים לכתוב את העבודה המעיקה ביותר שנאלץ לחבר לשיעור תורת הצמחים</span>. <span>הוא הציץ לרגע אל עבר החלון</span>. <span>עדיין היה בהיר בחוץ</span>. <span>קרני שמש אחרונות פגשו את זכוכית החלון כמה רגעים לפני שיסתתרו מאחורי הגבעות</span>. <span>זמן טוב לטיול קצר במדשאות הוגוורטס לפני ארוחת הערב</span>. <span>הוא קם מהכורסה וכמעט נתקל בלילי אוואנס</span>. <span>שיערה האדמוני היה פזור וגלש על כתפיה</span>. <span>היא לבשה מכנסי ג׳ינס וסורגה צבעונית</span>. <span>הוא לא הצליח לקרוא את הבעת פניה</span>. <span>משהו בין מבוכה לנחישות</span>.</p><p><span>״אנחנו יכולים לדבר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא חייך אליה בשביעות רצון ואמר</span>: <span>״בדיוק עמדתי לצאת להליכה מסביב האגם כדי לשאוף קצת אוויר</span>. <span>רוצה להצטרף</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא הופתעה בהתחלה מההצעה</span>, <span>אבל נענתה בחיוב</span>. <span>הם יצאו יחד מחדר המועדון לכיוון דלתות הכניסה של הוגוורטס</span>. <span>היא ברחה ממבטו ככל יכולתה והקפידה לדון איתו בענייניות על סוגיות של מדריכים רוב הדרך לאורך המסדרונות השקטים וגרמי המדרגות</span>. <span>כשיצאו מהטירה</span>, <span>משב רוח קר בירך את פניהם והם פנו יחד בשקט לכיוון האגם</span>.</p><p><span>״אז</span>?<span>״ ג׳יימס קטע את הדממה ביניהם</span>. <span>״איך את מרגישה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בסדר</span>,<span>״ ענתה מיד</span>.</p><p><span>״אני שמח לשמוע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא הציץ בפניה</span>. <span>היה נראה כאילו היא נאבקת לומר משהו</span>. <span>היא הרימה אליו את מבטה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני מצטערת על איך שהתנהגתי אתמול</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא חייך אליה בחיבה</span>.</p><p><span>״הכל בסדר</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ הוא ענה</span>. <span>״אל תדאגי לגבי זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ואני מצטערת על</span>-<span>״ היא הסירה את מבטה לרגע במבוכה</span>, <span>אבל חזרה להסתכל עליו</span>. <span>העיניים שלה הראו את אותה כנות ופגיעות שראה בערב הקודם</span>. <span>״על – על זה ש</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שתית הרבה מאוד ויסקי אש</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר בשקט</span>. <span>״הכל בסדר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>זה לא בסדר</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה בעקשנות והביטה ישירות לתוך עיניו</span>, <span>הבעתה הייתה נחושה</span>. <span>״אני מצטערת שניסיתי לנשק אותך</span>. <span>זה היה טיפשי</span>. <span>לא התכוונתי</span>. <span>זו הייתה טעות</span>. <span>אנחנו אמורים לעבוד ביחד</span>. <span>אני</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לילי</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר בקול רם ועדין בו</span>-<span>זמנית</span>. <span>״אין לך על מה להתנצל</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא קרה שום דבר</span>,<span>״ הוא השיב לה ברצינות</span>. <span>״חוץ מזה</span>, <span>לנצח דו</span>-<span>קרב תחת השפעת ויסקי אש</span>? <span>זה לא רע בכלל</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא צחקה</span>. <span>הוא שמח לראות אותה מחייכת בהקלה</span>.</p><p><span>״אגב דו</span>-<span>קרב</span>,<span>״ הוא נזכר פתאום</span>. <span>הוא שלף את השרביט שלה מכיס הגלימה שלו והושיט אותו לעברה</span>.</p><p><span>״כבר לא ידעתי איפה לחפש אותו</span>,<span>״ לילי נשמה לרווחה ולקחה את השרביט מידו</span>. <span>היא חייכה אליו</span>, <span>אבל בחיוך שטרם הכיר</span>. <span>היא הוסיפה בגילוי לב ובטון לבבי</span>: <span>״תודה על אתמול</span>, <span>ג׳יימס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״על לא דבר</span>,<span>״ הוא השיב בשקט</span>. <span>עיניו בחנו את עיניה לכמה רגעים</span>. <span>ליבו החל שוב להאיץ</span>, <span>ומבטו ברח מעיניה</span>. <span>הם המשיכו ללכת יחד</span>, <span>צליל משב הרוח נשמע היטב על רקע שתיקתם</span>. <span>כשהעז להרים שוב את עיניו אליה</span>, <span>הבחין בעלה צהבהב קטן שנתפס בשערות ראשה</span>.</p><p><span>״יש לך משהו בשיער</span>,<span>״ העיר לה ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״באמת</span>, <span>איפה</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה והעבירה את ידיה בשיערה</span>, <span>מפספסת שוב ושוב את העלה</span>.</p><p><span>״חכי רגע</span>,<span>״ הוא נעמד מולה ושלף בקלות את העלה הצהוב משערה</span>. <span>ידו זזה באיטיות בין שערותיה ונגעה קלות בלחיה</span>. <span>היא קפאה במקומה והסתכלה עליו</span>.</p><p><span>״אני צריכה לחזור לטירה</span>,<span>״ אמרה בטון מבולבל</span>. <span>״אמרתי לקאטלין שנעשה יחד שיעורי בית</span>, <span>אז</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>,<span>״ השיב ג׳יימס בטון מעט מאוכזב</span>. <span>״כן</span>, <span>כמובן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז</span>...<span>״</span></p><p><span>״נתראה אחר כך</span>?<span>״ שאל אותה בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״כן</span>,<span>״ ענתה מבלי להחזיר אליו את מבטה</span>. <span>היא הסיטה את שערה לאחור</span>, <span>סובבה את גבה אליו ומיהרה חזרה לכיוון הטירה</span>. <span>הוא בהה בדמותה עד שנעלמה מזווית עיניו</span>.</p><p><span>׳צעדים קטנים</span>,<span>׳ חשב לעצמו וחייך</span>. <span>הוא המשיך בדרכו אל האגם</span>. <span>הוא חשב על הערב שמחכה לו איתה במסדרונות הנטושים של הוגוורטס</span>. <span>אולי סיריוס באמת צדק</span>. <span>אולי משהו בגישה שלה כלפיו באמת השתנה</span>. <span>הרי יש איזה משהו ביניהם</span>. <span>יש איזושהי קרבה</span>. <span>איזו כימיה</span>. <span>איזשהו מתח</span>. <span>איזה משהו פועם מתחת לפני השטח</span>. <span>הוא הרגיש את זה</span>.</p><p><span>הוא חיכה לה בציפייה דרוכה בחדר המועדון</span>. <span>הסיור המיוחל שלהם עמד להתחיל בכל רגע</span>. <span>הוא קלט פתאום את גרייס דיוויס</span>, <span>מדריכה מהשנה השישית</span>, <span>הולכת לקראתו</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה מוכן</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה אותו בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״מוכן למה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לסיור</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״על מה את מדברת</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אנחנו מסיירים ביחד הערב</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל עליה בבלבול</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>חייבת להיות כאן אי הבנה</span>, <span>אוואנס ואני</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לילי ביקשה ממני שאחליף אותה</span>,<span>״ הסבירה לו גרייס דיוויס</span>.</p><p><span>״אה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי לא רצתה להיות איתו לבד</span>. <span>כמובן</span>. <span>אולי היא יודעת</span>. <span>כמו סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>הוא ניסה להתעלם מזה שכשהיא בסביבתו הלב שלו מתחיל לפעום חזק כמו אחרי צלילה תלולה על מטאטא בעקבות סניץ׳</span>. <span>הוא השתדל ככל יכולתו לשחק במשחק ׳לא אכפת לי מאוואנס׳ מאז שדחתה אותו</span>. <span>הוא עמד בזה בגבורה בסך הכל</span>. <span>היי</span>, <span>הוא אפילו הצליח לרמות את עצמו</span>. <span>אבל לא משנה כמה מבריקה הייתה אמיליה קנסיגטון</span>, <span>כמה יפה הייתה לורה פירס</span>, <span>כמה מצחיקה הייתה אווה גריפית׳</span>, <span>כמה העריצה אותו בטסי וואלאס או כמה נהדרת הייתה אלישה ספנסר </span>- <span>אף אחת מהן לא הייתה לילי אוואנס</span>.</p><p><span>אמנם מערכת היחסים ביניהם השתפרה פלאים מאז שחזרו לבית הספר</span>, <span>ונכון</span>, <span>היא אמרה לו שהיא מחבבת אותו </span>(<span>׳תחת השפעת ויסקי אש׳</span>, <span>הזכיר לעצמו</span>). <span>זו כמובן התפתחות נהדרת מאז שהכריזה באוזני כולם שהיא נגעלת ממנו</span>, <span>אבל בסופו של דבר – דעתה נותרה איתנה </span>- <span>היא לא מעוניינת בו</span>. <span>אף פעם לא הייתה</span>. <span>וככל הנראה לעולם לא תהיה</span>.</p><p><span>כל השמחה שתיחזק ג׳יימס בשעות האחרונות נשאבה ממנו בבת אחת</span>. <span>הוא תהה האם יכול להיות שגרייס דיוויס היא בעצם סוהרסן</span>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. זה לא כל מה שאני חושבת עליך</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>״אתה לא מבין את זה נכון</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אבל</span>-<span>״ מלמל ג׳יימס פוטר בחוסר הסכמה</span>. <span>הוא השעין את גבו על קיר המסדרון ודפק קלות את ראשו על הקיר</span>. <span>סיריוס בלק עמד לצידו</span>, <span>ידו נשענה על אדן החלון</span>. <span>נדרשו לו כמה ימים של הצקות נשנות עד שהצליח לגרום לג׳יימס להודות בסיבה שגרמה לו להיות כל כך מדוכדך</span>.</p><p><span>״בלי אבל</span>, <span>קרניים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז למה היא התחלפה עם דיוויס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הסברתי לך כבר למה</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס נאנח בתסכול</span>.</p><p><span>״אני אומר לך</span>, <span>יש לי הרגשה טובה לגבי אוואנס הפעם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>לפתע שמעו השניים רעש מפינת המסדרון</span>. <span>משהו כבד נפל על הרצפה</span>. <span>זה נשמע כמו ספר</span>. <span>הם החליפו ביניהם מבטים וללא מילים שלפו שרביטים</span>.</p><p><span>״אצ׳יו ספר</span>!<span>״ קרא ג׳יימס וכיוון את שרביטו אל קצה המסדרון</span>. <span>ספר עבה התעופף לעברו במהירות</span>. <span>הוא תפס אותו בשתי ידיו ובחן אותו</span>. <span>כריכת הספר הייתה עשויה מקפלי בד שחורים</span>, <span>קצוות הדפים היו מעובשים</span>, <span>ובבת אחת הרגיש קור עז – כאילו הוחבאה בתוך הספר פיסת קרחון</span>. <span>הוא קרא את כותרת הספר וחש מיד בחילה </span>- <span><em>סוהרסנים</em></span><em>: <span>אומנויות האופל של הייאוש</span></em>.</p><p><span>הוא ידע בדיוק מי אורב להם בפינת המסדרון</span>. <span>הוא שלח מבט אל סיריוס</span>, <span>שהנהן בהסכמה</span>. <span>שניהם התקדמו לאט לכיוונו של סוורוס סנייפ</span>, <span>שקילל את עצמו בשקט על כך ששמט את ספרו</span>.</p><p><span>״אקספליארמוס</span>!<span>״ צעק לעברם של שני הקונדסאים</span>. <span>שרביטיהם של ג׳יימס וסיריוס עפו במהירות מידיהם</span>. <span>סנייפ תפס אותם בכף ידו הפנויה וצעד אל תוך המסדרון בביטחון</span>. <span>שני הבחורים קפאו במקומם והסתכלו עליו במבט מלא תיעוב</span>.</p><p><span>״תחזיר לי את הספר שלי</span>, <span>פוטר</span>,<span>״ אמר סנייפ בקול קר</span>.</p><p><span>״אומנויות האופל של הייאוש</span>?<span>״ הקריא ג׳יימס בטון לגלגני</span>. <span>״מה</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>, <span>זה עבור מבחני הכניסה שלך לכת אוכלי המוות</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״תחזיר לי את הספר שלי</span>. <span>עכשיו</span>!<span>״ השיב סנייפ בכעס והרים את שרביטו באיום לכיוונו של ג׳יימס</span>.</p><p><span>״אולי נתחיל בזה שתחזיר לנו את השרביטים שגזלת מאיתנו</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>. <span>לא היית רוצה להסתבך עם המדריך הראשי</span>, <span>נכון</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס בשעשוע</span>.</p><p><span>״כמובן שלא</span>,<span>״ הוסיף ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא חייך חיוך פטרוני לעבר הנער הצנום</span>. <span>״תקיפה של שני תלמידים תמימים במסדרון לאור יום</span>? <span>רע מאוד</span>, <span>סנייפ</span>, <span>רע מאוד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אולי כדאי שתיקח חמישים נקודות מסלית׳רין כדי ללמד אותו לקח</span>?<span>״ הציע סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״או אולי אתן לו עונש לנקות את כל כלי הכסף בבית הספר</span>? <span>בלי קסם</span>, <span>כמובן</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>״רעיון מעניין</span>,<span>״ השיב סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>סנייפ כיוון את שרביטו אל ג׳יימס ומבלי לומר את הלחש זימן אליו חזרה את ספרו</span>. <span>הספר חמק מבין אצבעותיו של ג׳יימס</span>, <span>אבל הודות לאינסטינקטים שלו כשחקן קווידיץ׳</span>, <span>הוא חידש מיד את אחיזתו על הכריכה</span>.</p><p><span>״תגיד</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוסי</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס ודפדף בדפי הספר שהקרינו קור מקפיא אל כל המסדרון</span>. <span>״מחכה בקוצר רוח לקרוא את הפרק על הנשיקות</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה בטח הדבר הכי קרוב לנשיקה שאי פעם יחווה בחיים שלו</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס ברישעות</span>. <span>״וגם זה אם יהיה לו מזל</span>. <span>אני לא מצליח לדמיין את הסוהרסן שיסכים להוריד את הברדס שלו עבורו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״בדיוק קראתי בנביא היומי לפני יומיים שוולדמורט מתכוון לצרף סוהרסנים לצבא שלו</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״חדשות נהדרות</span>! <span>מי יודע</span>, <span>סנייפ</span>, <span>אולי תוכל להכיר איזה סוהרסן חמוד כשתצטרף לשורותיו</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בחיוך</span>.</p><p><span>״כמה שאתם משעשעים</span>,<span>״ אמר סנייפ בטון קר ומשועמם</span>.</p><p><span>״מספיק משעשעים כדי שתצוטט לשיחה שלנו</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כנראה שככה זה</span>, <span>רך</span>-<span>כף</span>. <span>כשהאף כל כך גדול</span>, <span>אי אפשר שלא לדחוף אותו לעניינים שלא שלך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>שפתו של סנייפ החלה לרעוד מכעס</span>. <span>אחיזתו בשרביט התהדקה</span>.</p><p><span>״הוא צוטט לנו כי דיברנו על אוואנס</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס בחיוך</span>. <span>״מתגעגע לאוואנס</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>? <span>מתחרט שהראית לה את הפרצוף האמיתי שלך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>לא פלא שהחליטה להפסיק להסתובב איתך</span>,<span>״ הקניט ג׳יימס את סנייפ</span>. <span>״מי רוצה להיות חבר של מי שמעריץ קוסם אפל ללא אף</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שתקו</span>!<span>״ צעק סנייפ וכיוון את שרביטו אל שניהם</span>. <span>אך הם כלל לא נראו מוטרדים מהעובדה שהיו ללא שרביט</span>. <span>להפך</span>. <span>הם חייכו זה לזה לאחר שגילו את נקודת התורפה שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״מקנא</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>סנייפ גלגל את עיניו</span>.</p><p><span>״מקנא</span>, <span>בלק</span>? <span>במה בדיוק</span>?<span>״ השיב סנייפ בקור</span>.</p><p><span>״במדריך הראשי שמבלה זמן איכות עם המדריכה הראשית</span>,<span>״ ענה סיריוס בטון מרומז וחייך אל חברו</span>.</p><p><span>״מקנא במדריך הראשי</span>?<span>״ השיב סנייפ בגועל והסתכל על ג׳יימס</span>. <span>״בביריון מתנשא שמאמין שהשמש זורחת לו מהתחת רק בגלל שהוא יודע להשחיל קואפל בחישוק</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס גיחך והסתכל על סנייפ בזלזול</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה יודע שאלו לא המילים שלי</span>, <span>כן</span>? <span>ככה <b>היא</b> מדברת עליך</span>,<span>״ אמר סנייפ בטון מרושע</span>. <span>״ככה תיארה אותך למקינסון בשיעור שיקויים האחרון</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>חיוכו של ג׳יימס נעלם מפרצופו</span>. <span>לילי אוואנס</span>, <span>מסתבר</span>, <span>לא הייתה רק חולשתו של סנייפ</span>. <span>הוא הרגיש את כעסו מתגבר</span>. <span>אילו רק היה לו את השרביט שלו</span>.</p><p><span>״עכשיו</span>,<span>״ אמר סנייפ בניצחון</span>. <span>״תחזיר לי את הספר שלי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אתה יודע מה אני חושב</span>, <span>סבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>?<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בכעס</span>. <span>הוא ידע שאסור לו להגיד את זה</span>. <span>זה היה פרטי</span>, <span>אבל המילים פשוט פרצו ממנו</span>. <span>״אני חושב שאתה שקרן</span>. <span>הרי לפני כמה ימים <b>היא</b> אמרה לי בעצמה שהיא מחבבת אותי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״</span>-<span>בזמן שהייתה במיטה שלך</span>,<span>״ העיר סיריוס בחיוך זדוני</span>.</p><p><span>״סיריוס</span>!<span>״ ג׳יימס גער בו</span>. <span>הוא לא אמור היה לחלוק את המידע הזה עם אף אחד</span>.</p><p><span>חיוך הניצחון של סנייפ נמחק מפרצופו</span>. <span>עיניו השחורות פגשו את עיניו של ג׳יימס</span>. <span>למתבונן מהצד קשה היה להכריע היכן יוקדת יותר השנאה</span>. <span>סנייפ ביצע תנועת שרביט קלה לכיוונו של ג׳יימס</span>, <span>אבל לא קרה שום דבר</span>. <span>לפחות לא בהתחלה</span>. <span>עד שהבחין ג׳יימס שרצפת המסדרון כמו גם הקירות והתקרה מסתחררים לנגד עיניו</span>. <span>הוא מצא עצמו בחדר שלו – איתה</span>. <span>אבל זה היה אחרת</span>, <span>כמו לצפות בזיכרון בהילוך מהיר</span>.</p><p><span>היא ניסתה להתקרב אליו</span>, <span>תפסה בעניבתו</span>, <span>משכה אותו אליה ופרצה בצחוק</span>. <span>הוא ליטף את פניה ורכן לעברה</span>. <span>פתאום הבין מה קורה </span>- <span>סנייפ קורא את המחשבות שלו</span>! <span>לא היה מושג כיצד לבלום אותו מכיוון שמעולם לא הקדיש יותר מידי תשומת לב לנושא הלטת הכרה</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס מצא את עצמו שוב במסדרון</span>. <span>הוא הרגיש חולשה בברכיו</span>. <span>הוא הרים את מבטו אל סנייפ</span>, <span>שעמד מולו עם שרביט רועד בידו</span>. <span>הבעתו הנחרדת כללה תיעוב</span>, <span>שנאה</span>, <span>קנאה וכעס</span>. <span>זה היה הרבה יותר מספק מלתלות אותו הפוך באוויר או מלמלא את פיו בבועות סבון</span>. <span>הוא מעולם לא ראה את סנייפ כל כך זועם</span>.</p><p><span>״ואתה יודע מה</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס בחיוך</span>. <span>״אתה לא יודע מה יותר גרוע</span>. <span>עצם זה שהיא אולי רוצה אותי או עצם זה שהיא בחיים לא רצתה אותך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הרעד של סנייפ רק התגבר</span>. <span>הוא נראה כאילו הוא על סף פיצוץ</span>.</p><p><span>״אני מניח ששניהם לא נעימים באותה המידה</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס וחייך אל ג׳יימס</span>, <span>אך החיוך שלו דעך כשהבחין בסנייפ לופת את שרביטו</span>, <span>מכוון אותו ישירות אל החזה של חברו וממלמל קללה שלא הכיר</span>.</p><p><span>סיריוס דחף את ג׳יימס הצידה</span>, <span>וחטף את הקללה במקומו ישירות בחזה</span>. <span>חולצתו נקרעה כאילו חרב חדה חתכה את גופו</span>. <span>דם נשפך לכל עבר</span>. <span>סיריוס נפל אל הרצפה</span>, <span>פניו חיוורות וכל גופו רועד</span>.</p><p><span>״סיריוס</span>!<span>״ ג׳יימס מיד ירד על ברכיו והתיישב לצידו</span>. <span>חולצתו הייתה ספוגה כולה בדם</span>. <span>הוא הסיר מיד את הגלימה שלו והניח אותה על החתך העמוק בחזה של סיריוס כדי לבלום את הדימום</span>. <span>סיריוס נאנח בכאב</span>. <span>ג׳יימס הרים את מבטו של סנייפ שעמד קפוא במקומו עם הבעת פנים מבוהלת</span>.</p><p><span>״מהר</span>, <span>תקרא למישהו</span>!<span>״ קרא ג׳יימס בפאניקה</span>. <span>לא היה זמן להחלפת האשמות או מהלומות</span>. <span>״תשיג את מדאם פומפרי</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס חזר להסתכל על סיריוס</span>. <span>פעימות הלב המהירות שלו היכו שוב ושוב בראשו</span>. <span>הוא ניסה לחשוב על כל לחשי הריפוי שהכיר</span>, <span>אבל מכיוון שאת מרבית הידע בתחום רכש על מגרש הקווידיץ</span>, <span>זה לא היה רלוונטי להשתמש בלחש איחוי עצמות או תיקון אף שבור</span>.</p><p><span>״אנחנו חייבים לעצור את הדימום</span>. <span>אנחנו חייבים לעצור את הדימום</span>,<span>״ מלמל ג׳יימס בבהלה שוב ושוב כמו מנטרה</span>, <span>אבל גלימתו כבר הייתה ספוגה בדם</span>. <span>פניו של סיריוס רק החווירו יותר בזמן שכל גופו רעד</span>. <span>הדם המשיך לגלוש מגופו של סיריוס אל הרצפה</span>.</p><p><span>״זוז הצידה</span>, <span>פוטר</span>,<span>״ סנייפ דחף את ג׳יימס לאחור ותפס את מקומו על הרצפה לצד סיריוס</span>. <span>הוא הזיז את גלימתו ספוגת הדם של ג׳יימס על הרצפה והניח את שרביטו ישירות מעל פציעתו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס נפל לאחור</span>. <span>תחושת הפחד שלו הוחלפה בזעם ושנאה</span>. <span>הוא היה חייב להרחיק את סנייפ מסיריוס לפני שיחמיר את המצב</span>.</p><p><span>אבל רגע לפני שתפס בגלימתו של סנייפ</span>, <span>הוא נעצר לבהות בתלמיד הכחוש לוחש מילים שמעולם לא שמע בזו אחר זו</span>. <span>הוא חיבר אותן יחד במעין מנגינה עדינה</span>, <span>ואמר אותן בטון עדין</span>, <span>כמעט אוהב</span>. <span>הוא אף פעם לא חשב שסנייפ מסוגל לבטא את עצמו בסוג של דאגה</span>, <span>אכפתיות או אהבה</span>. <span>הרעידות שפקדו את גופו של סיריוס נחלשו</span>. <span>חולצתו עדיין הייתה ספוגה בדם</span>, <span>אבל החתך הארוך בחזהו החל להגליד</span>.</p><p><span>״סיריוס</span>,<span>״ ג׳יימס התיישב לידו מצידו הנגדי של סנייפ</span>. <span>״אתה בסדר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא לא היה מסוגל לדבר</span>, <span>אבל הנהן בראשו</span>. <span>ג׳יימס חייך אליו והניח את ידו על כתפו בעדינות</span>. <span>הוא הרים את מבטו אל סנייפ</span>. <span>שניהם הסתכלו זה על זה בתיעוב</span>. <span>הוא לא ריכך את הבעת פניו גם כשהנהן אליו כדי לבטא את הכרת התודה שלו</span>.</p><p><span>הוא לא הקדיש יותר מידי תשומת לב למה שקרה אחר כך</span>. <span>כששניהם סחבו יחד את סיריוס בדממה אל המרפאה</span>, <span>כשנתקלו בפרופסור מקגונגל המזועזעת בדרכם לשם</span>, <span>כששהו במשרדו של דמבלדור לשיחה ארוכה ומתישה או אחר כך </span>- <span>כשישב עם שני חבריו במרפאה בזמן שסיריוס ישן</span>.</p><p><span>זו הייתה אשמתו</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>לילי קראה שוב את אותה השורה בספר <em>עצים טורפים מכל העולם</em></span>. <span>זו הייתה הפעם החמישית ברציפות</span>. <span>היא החזירה את מבטה אל חיבורה לשיעור תורת הצמחים</span>. <span>היא כתבה רק שתי פסקאות מאז אחר הצוהריים</span>. <span>אולי אין טעם בלהמשיך לנסות</span>, <span>מאחר ואיבדה את הריכוז שלה מאז השיחה עם רמוס לופין על מה שקרה במסדרון בקומה השלישית</span>.</p><p><span>״ומה עם פוטר</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה אותו כשסיים לספר לה על התפתחות האירועים</span>.</p><p><span>״הוא בסדר</span>,<span>״ ענה רמוס בטון לא משכנע</span>.</p><p><span>״איפה הוא</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני לא יודע</span>, <span>לילי</span>. <span>לא ראיתי אותו מאז שעזבנו יחד את המרפאה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>גם כשחברותיה התכוונו ללכת לישון</span>, <span>התעקשה לילי להישאר בחדר המועדון כדי לסיים את החיבור שלה</span>. <span>מרלן הסתכלה עליה בחשדנות</span>, <span>אבל לא אמרה שום דבר מלבד ״לילה טוב״</span>. <span>רק לקראת חצות הסכימה לילי להודות בפני עצמה שהיא נשארה ערה כדי לחכות לו</span>. <span>זה היה בסך הכל התפקיד שלה בתור המדריכה הראשית – לוודא שהוא בסדר</span>.</p><p><span>על אף שהשתדלה להימנע מחברתו לאור הנסיבות הברורות והמבלבלות מאליהן </span>- <span>בעקבות תקרית ויסקי האש </span>- <span>כשסיפרה מרלן על כמויות הדם שראתה בקומה השלישית והזכירה את שמות המעורבים בפרשה נתקפה לילי בדאגה כנה</span>. <span>הוקל לה לשמוע שסוורוס כלל לא נפגע ושסיריוס לא בסכנת חיים</span>. <span>אבל קולו המודאג של רמוס בנוגע למדריך הראשי לא נתן לה מנוח</span>.</p><p><span>מלבד הנר שעמד על השולחן מולה ולהבות האש האחרונות של האח</span>, <span>היה חדר המועדון חשוך</span>. <span>לילי עצמה לרגע את עיניה והרגישה איך גופה נרפה בכורסה בה ישבה</span>. <span>אולי כדאי בכל זאת שתלך לישון</span>. <span>היא תוכל לראות מה שלומו מחר</span>. <span>היא הניחה את החיבור שכתבה בתוך הספר כדי לזכור עד איפה הספיקה לקרוא</span>, <span>סגרה אותו ועמדה לקום</span>. <span>לפתע שמעה את דיוקן האישה השמנה זז על צירו</span>. <span>היא סובבה את ראשה לאחור והבחינה בג׳יימס נכנס אל חדר המועדון</span>. <span>כתפיו היו שמוטות</span>, <span>ראשו היה מורכן והליכתו הייתה כבדה ואיטית</span>. <span>היא חשבה לרגע שפניו מועדות לחדרו</span>, <span>אבל אז ראתה שהוא מתיישב על אחת הספות במרכז החדר</span>. <span>הוא השעין את ראשו לאחור ובהה בתקרה</span>. <span>היא התקרבה אליו</span>. <span>היא ראתה כתמי דם יבשים על בגדיו ועל צווארו</span>.</p><p><span>״היי</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה</span>. <span>הוא קפץ לרגע במקומו</span>, <span>ואז הבחין בדמותה</span>.</p><p><span>״אה</span>,<span>״ אמר בקול חלול</span>. <span>״זו את</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא התיישבה לידו על הספה ובחנה את פניו</span>. <span>הוא הפנה את מבטו חזרה אל התקרה</span>. <span>היא אפילו לא חשבה שזה אפשרי שג׳יימס פוטר יראה כל כך </span>- <span>אבוד</span>. <span>עיניו היו כבויות</span>, <span>הבעת פניו הייתה אומללה</span>, <span>סימני דם נותרו על כפות ידיו ועל לחיו</span>.</p><p><span>״איך אתה מרגיש</span>?<span>״ שאלה אותו בעדינות</span>.</p><p><span>״מצוין</span>,<span>״ ענה לה באירוניה מרירה</span>.</p><p><span>היא הניחה את ספרה על השולחן שעמד לפני הספה ופנתה אליו</span>: <span>״רמוס אמר שהוא יהיה בסדר</span>. <span>שמדאם פומפרי אמרה שיש אפילו סיכוי שהוא ישוחרר כבר לקראת אמצע השבוע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>היא אמרה משהו בסגנון</span>,<span>״ הוא מלמל</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה והוא הפנה את מבטו אליה לרגע</span>. <span>״אתה יודע שזו לא אשמתך</span>, <span>נכון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא השעין שוב את ראשו על הספה וחזר לבהות בתקרה</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא לקח נשימה ארוכה והרכין את ראשו</span>.</p><p><span>״כמובן שזו אשמתי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>, <span>זו לא אשמתך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הקללה הייתה מיועדת אליי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא הופך אותך לאשם</span>. <span>סוורוס השתמש בקסם אפל</span>. <span>האחריות מוטלית עליו</span>, <span>לא עליך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״באמת</span>? <span>ואיך את חושבת שהגענו למצב הזה</span>?<span>״ הוא שאל בטון מיוסר</span>. <span>״אמרתי לו ׳היי׳ במסדרון והוא בתגובה קילל את סיריוס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>לילי שיערה שהיה מדובר בתגרה הדדית שיצאה מכלל שליטה</span>. <span>היא לא רצתה אפילו לדעת איך התעללו השניים בסוורוס והובילו אותו להשתמש בקללה כל כך תוקפנית ואגרסיבית</span>. <span>זו בדיוק אחת הסיבות מדוע הקפידה לתעב את שניהם</span>.</p><p><span>״לפעמים אני לא מבינה איך אתה מרשה לעצמך להתנהג כמו איזה ביריון מתנשא</span>-<span>״ התחילה לומר</span>. <span>הבעת פניו הייתה מיוסרת</span>, <span>כאילו המילים שלה פצעו אותו</span>.</p><p><span>״תחסכי לי את ההטפות שלך</span>, <span>בסדר</span>?<span>״ הוא קטע אותה בטון מובס</span>. <span>״הבנתי כבר שזה כל מה שאת חושבת עליי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא <b>כל</b> מה שאני חושבת עליך</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא</span>? <span>לא אמרת למקינסון שאני חושב שהשמש זורחת לי מהתחת רק בגלל שאני טוב בקווידיץ׳</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא שתקה</span>.</p><p><span>״יודעת מה</span>? <span>את צודקת</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר לה במרירות וחזר לבהות בתקרה</span>. <span>״ולא רק זה</span>, <span>אני גם אידיוט</span>. <span>אידיוט שכמעט גרם לחבר הכי טוב שלו להיהרג</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ג׳יימס</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה את השם שלו ברוך</span>. <span>״הוא יכל לבחור בכל קללה</span>. <span>כל קללה</span>. <span>הוא יכל לבחור להגן על עצמו</span>, <span>לנטרל אתכם או אפילו לשתק אתכם</span>. <span>אבל לא</span>. <span>הוא בחר להשתמש בקסם אפל</span>. <span>הוא האידיוט</span>, <span>לא אתה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא לא הגיב לדבריה</span>, <span>רק המשיך לבהות בחלל החדר</span>. <span>לילי תהתה האם הגיע הזמן לקחת את הדברים שלה ולסור לחדרה</span>, <span>ולהשאיר אותו לבדו כדי שיוכל להמשיך ולבחון את התקרה המעוטרת של חדר המועדון לשארית הלילה</span>, <span>מאחר וניכר שדו</span>-<span>שיח לא באמת מוביל לאיזשהן תוצאות</span>. <span>במקום זה נכנעה לאינסטינקט פנימי שהדחיקה לאורך כל שיחתם</span>, <span>והניחה את ידה על כף היד שלו שהייתה מונחת על ברכו</span>. <span>גב כף ידו היה מאוד קר</span>, <span>כאילו הוא בילה כמה שעות ארוכות בחוץ לפני חזרתו לחדר המועדון</span>. <span>הוא הנמיך את מבטו והסתכל על כפות ידיהם</span>, <span>הביט לרגע בעיניה</span>, <span>ואז החזיר את המבט אל ברכיו</span>.</p><p><span>הם ישבו בשקט לכמה רגעים</span>, <span>ללא תנועה</span>. <span>אז הרגישה לילי איך אצבעותיו לאט</span>-<span>לאט זזות ויוצרות מרווחים שלתוכם גלשו בטבעיות אצבעותיה</span>. <span>הוא קימץ את ידו לאגרוף והידק את אחיזתו על אצבעותיה</span>. <span>היא יכלה להרגיש את פעימות ליבו דרך קצות האצבעות</span>. <span>ואז היא הרגישה את זה שוב – עקצוץ</span>, <span>צמרמורת מוזרה בגוף</span>. <span>כמו אז בכיתת הלחשים</span>, <span>או כשהסיר עלה משיער ראשה</span>. <span>האינסטינקט שלה קרא לה למשוך את היד שלה ולהתרחק</span>, <span>אבל מכיוון שאחז בידה</span>, <span>נאלצה להישאר ולנכוח ברגע</span>. <span>הצמרמורת</span>, <span>שבדרך כלל הייתה תחומה רק בחלקו התחתון של בטנה</span>, <span>החלה להתפזר לשאר חלקי גופה</span>. <span>פתאום הרגישה אותה מטפסת אל בית החזה</span>, <span>וגולשת אל כפות רגליה</span>. <span>ללא ההתנגדות שבדרך כלל דבקה בה</span>, <span>היא יכלה לשים לב שיש בזה גם משהו נעים</span>. <span>וכשהסתכלה עליו</span>, <span>הבעתו עדיין מיוסרת מאשמה</span>, <span>היא התמלאה בתחושת אמפתיה עזה כלפיו</span>.</p><p><span>הוא הניח את ראשו על כתפה</span>. <span>שערות ראשו דגדגו את לחיה והיא פרצה בצחוק</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ הוא התיישב זקוף והסתכל עליה</span>. <span>כפות ידיהם התנתקו</span>. <span>לילי החזירה את כף ידה אל חיקה ושילבה את ידיה זו בזו</span>. <span>ליתר ביטחון</span>.</p><p><span>״השיער שלך מדגדג</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אה</span>,<span>״ הוא העביר את ידו בשיער שלו</span>. <span>היא חשבה שהוא עומד לבלגן אותו רק עוד יותר כפי שבדרך כלל עשה</span>. <span>אבל הוא רק הסיט כמה שערות סוררות והשיב את היד אל ברכיו</span>.</p><p><span>״ג׳יימס</span>...<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא היססה לרגע</span>, <span>אבל החליטה שזו נקודה שחשוב לה להבהיר</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה לא מתכוון – לנקום בו – על מה שעשה</span>, <span>נכון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא הרים אליה את מבטו</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שמעת אותי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את מנסה להגן עליו</span>?<span>״ הוא הסתכל עליה כלא מאמין</span>.</p><p><span>״לא</span>,<span>״ היא השיבה מיד</span>. <span>״אבל</span>, <span>ובכן</span>, <span>היריבות שלכם רק מחמירה בכל שנה</span>, <span>ואם כבר הגעתם לרמה שאתם בפועל הורגים אחד את השני</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״<b>אנחנו</b> הורגים אחד את השני</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אל תהיה תמים</span>. <span>ההתנהגות הבריונית שלך כלפיו</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא נחר בבוז</span>.</p><p><span>״באיזה צד את</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>? <span>את מנסה לשכנע אותי שמה שקרה לא באשמתי</span>, <span>ועכשיו את מצדיקה את סנייפ</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אל תכניס לי מילים לפה</span>, <span>אתה יודע שזה לא מה שאמרתי</span>!<span>״ היא ענתה בכעס</span>. <span>״אתם לא יכולים למצוא דרכים לא אלימות לפתור את הבעיות שלכם…</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״את לא אמיתית</span>,<span>״ הוא השיב בטון זועף</span>. <span>״אוואנס</span>, <span>מה את חושבת שיקרה כשנסיים ללמוד</span>? <span>מה את חושבת שיקרה עם סנייפ</span>? <span>שהוא ילך להיות כרטיסן של אוטונוס הלילה</span>? <span>או אולי פקיד בלשכת מפתחות המעבר</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא השתתקה</span>.</p><p><span>״הוא הולך להיות אוכל מוות</span>. <span>הוא ואייבורי</span>, <span>ומולציפר</span>, <span>ורוזיאר</span>, <span>ווילקאס</span>-<span>״ ג׳יימס מנה באצבעותיו את כל בני השנה שלהם בבית סלית׳רין</span>.</p><p><span>״זה לא קשור</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כמובן שזה קשור</span>! <span>את באמת חושבת שאפשר לשבת עם וולדמורט על ספל תה כדי למצוא דרכים לא אלימות לפתור את הבעיות שלו עם מוגלגים</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא מה שאמרתי</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אז מה את אומרת</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא לא ידעה מה לומר</span>. <span>היא התרגזה מכך שהוא מסלף את דבריה במקום להתייחס אליהם כפי שהם</span>. <span>איך הוא הגיע לדבר על זה שאין לנקוב את שמו</span>? <span>היא בסך הכל רצתה להשיג ממנו מחויבות לכך שהוא ישתדל לשמור על יחסים נייטרלים עם סוורוס עד סוף הלימודים</span>.</p><p><span>״אני הולך לישון</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר לה בטון קר</span>, <span>קם מהספה והלך לכיוון המדרגות</span>. <span>היא שמעה את צעדיו מטפסים במדרגות הלולייניות</span>, <span>את פתיחת – ואת </span>(<span>על אף השעה המאוחרת</span>) <span>טריקת – דלת חדרו</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>בימים הבאים</span>, <span>לא הבינה לילי מדוע היא לא מצליחה למצוא את ג׳יימס פוטר</span>. <span>היא לא ראתה אותו באולם הגדול בזמן הארוחות</span>, <span>בחדר המועדון או במסדרונות בית הספר</span>. <span>זה כאילו בלעה אותו האדמה</span>. <span>היא אמנם ראתה אותו נוכח בשיעורים</span>, <span>אך הוא תמיד חמק ממנה בסוף השיעור</span>. <span>בשיעור שינויי</span>-<span>צורה האחרון היא אפילו חיכתה לו מחוץ לכיתה</span>, <span>אבל לא ראתה אותו יוצא</span>. <span>היא בהתה בחוסר הבנה לתוך חלל הכיתה הריקה</span>. <span>הייתה לה תחושה משונה שהוא יודע בדיוק היכן היא נמצאת בכל רגע נתון</span>, <span>ושהוא נעלם בדיוק רגע לפני הגעתה</span>. <span>אילולא קראה את הספר ׳הוגוורטס</span>: <span>תולדות׳ לפני שנתיים</span>, <span>הייתה מניחה שהוא מתעתק</span>.</p><p><span>כאשר נתקלה בסוורוס במקרה באחד המסדרונות</span>, <span>השקט ששרר ביניהם היה שונה מבדרך כלל</span>. <span>הוא הסתכל עליה בכעס</span>, <span>כאילו בגדה בו</span>. <span>אך לאחר התבוננות ארוכה ושקטה בפניה</span>, <span>ראתה שבר בעיניו השחורות</span>. <span>ראשו נשמט לבסוף בכניעה</span>, <span>והוא חלף על פניה בצעדים איטיים וכבדים</span>, <span>גלימתו מתחכחת קלות בגלימתה</span>.</p><p><span>היא ידעה שאין לה מה להגיד לו</span>. <span>גם כשהיו חברים</span>, <span>נהג להתרגז עליה בכל פעם שהביעה מחאה גלויה על התעניינותו הגוברת באומנויות האופל</span>. <span>ממילא תיארה לעצמה שיכעס שהיא לוקחת את הצד הלא נכון</span>, <span>כמו עם ג׳יימס</span>. <span>היא התחרטה על מה שאמרה למדריך הראשי בחדר המועדון בסוף השבוע האחרון</span>. <span>זה היה מוקדם מידי לדון בכך</span>, <span>הבינה רק בדיעבד</span>. <span>הוא עדיין היה שרוי בצער על מה שקרה</span>, <span>וזה לא היה נבון לבקר אותו</span>. <span>זה גם בדיוק מה שרצתה להגיד לו</span>, <span>אבל בדרכו המאוד בוגרת – הוא שוב בחר להתחמק ממנה</span>. <span>רק בגלל ההתנהגות המטופשת הזו הייתה צריכה להניח לנושא ולשכוח ממנו</span>.</p><p><span>ובכל זאת</span>, <span>מצאה את עצמה צועדת לכיוון המרפאה אחרי שיעור כשפומטיקה</span>. <span>זה נראה לה מוזר שסביב מיטתו של סיריוס בלק ישבו רק שני חבריו – פיטר פטיגרו ורמוס לופין – וכיסא נוסף לצד מיטתו נותר ריק</span>. <span>לאחר שיחת חולין מנומסת שאלה את חבריו היכן ג׳יימס</span>. <span>היא לא אהבה את מבטו המפוקפק של סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״הוא לא אמר משהו על אימון קווידיץ׳</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס את רמוס ופיטר</span>. <span>שניהם הרימו את כתפיהם</span>.</p><p><span>ברגע שיצאה מהמרפאה</span>, <span>הביט סיריוס בכיסא הריק ליד מיטתו ואמר</span>: <span>״אתה חייב להפסיק עם זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>דמותו של ג׳יימס הפציעה לאחר שהסיר את גלימת ההיעלמות של אביו</span>. <span>מבטו עדיין היה מרוכז במפת הקונדסאים שישבה על ברכיו</span>. <span>אצבעו עקבה אחרי הנקודה ׳לילי אוואנס׳ עד שהגיעה לגרם המדרגות</span>.</p><p><span>״שניכם מתנהגים מאוד מוזר לאחרונה</span>,<span>״ רמוס אמר לו בחשדנות</span>. <span>״למה בכלל אתה מתחמק ממנה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כבר אמרתי לך </span>- <span>היא גוננה על סנייפ</span>,<span>״ השיב ג׳יימס במרירות</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה לא יכול לנטור לה טינה על זה</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס</span>. <span>״הם היו חברים</span>. <span>איפושהו עמוק בפנים אולי עדיין אכפת לה מסבר</span>-<span>מאוס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שיהיה</span>,<span>״ ענה ג׳יימס בטון אגבי</span>, <span>על אף שהיה ברור לכל חבריו – אפילו לפיטר – שדווקא מאוד אכפת לו מהנושא</span>. <span>״שכחתי לספר לך</span>: <span>סנייפ קיבל עונש לנקות את כל כלי הכסף בהוגוורטס עד סוף השנה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>שניהם פרצו בצחוק</span>, <span>ופיטר הצטרף אליהם</span>. <span>רמוס נותר עם ארשת פנים רצינית</span>.</p><p><span>״צדק פואטי</span>,<span>״ ענה לו סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>אחרי שסיימו לדון בתוכניתם הגדושה לשבוע הבא – ליל ירח מלא – נפרדו שלושת החברים מסיריוס כדי להגיע בזמן לארוחת הערב</span>.</p><p><span>״חכה רגע</span>, <span>קרניים</span>,<span>״ אמר סיריוס</span>. <span>ג׳יימס נעצר בדלת המרפאה</span>, <span>רמוס ופיטר הסתובבו להסתכל אליו</span>.</p><p><span>״תשמרו לי מקום</span>,<span>״ אמר להם והשניים המשיכו לעשות את דרכם יחד אל האולם הגדול</span>. <span>ג׳יימס חזר להתיישב ליד מיטתו של סיריוס</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה לא יכול להמשיך להתחמק מאוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״שוב פעם אוואנס</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״קרניים</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס שילב את ידיו זו בזו ובהה בחברו</span>.</p><p><span>״דבר איתה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה פשוט – מעייף</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>, <span>להיות מאוהב בה</span>?<span>״ שאל סיריוס ביודעין</span>.</p><p><span>ג׳יימס הנמיך את מבטו ושתק</span>.</p><p><span>״צעדים קטנים</span>, <span>קרניים</span>,<span>״ אמר לו סיריוס בחיבה וטפח על כתפו</span>.</p><p>*</p><p><span>לילי ישבה לבדה על אחת הכורסאות מול האח בחדר המועדון של גריפינדור</span>. <span>היא בחנה את דף לוח הסיורים שלה וראתה שהשבוע היא מצוותת עם המדריך פול מקלין מהפלפאף</span>. <span>היא לא הבחינה בדמותו של ג׳יימס מתיישבת בכורסה שלידה</span>.</p><p><span>״היי אוואנס</span>,<span>״ פנה אליה בידידותיות</span>. <span>לילי הרימה את מבטה אליו</span>. <span>״חיפשת אותי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״פוטר</span>,<span>״ היא ענתה בקרירות</span>. <span>״החלטת להפסיק להתחמק ממני</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זו דרך אחרת להגיד שאת מחפשת אותי</span>?<span>״ הוא קרץ</span>.</p><p><span>היא שילבה את ידיה והסתכלה עליו במבט לא מרוצה</span>.</p><p><span>״אוקיי</span>,<span>״ הוא הרים את ידיו בכניעה</span>. <span>״מצטער</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>. <span>פשוט</span>, <span>מכיוון שהשיחה האחרונה שלנו לא הסתיימה בטוב</span>-<span>״</span></p><p><span>״</span>-<span>החלטת להתחמק ממני</span>? <span>מאוד בוגר</span>, <span>פוטר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אמרתי שאני מצטער</span>,<span>״ הוא השיב בטון מתגונן</span>. <span>״את לא חייבת להקשות עליי</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא לא הבינה למה ההידוד ביניהם היה תמיד צריך להיות בנקודות קיצון – ריב או קרבה</span>. <span>איכשהו לא באמת הצליחו להגיע אל נקודת אמצע או לשמור על איזשהו איזון</span>.</p><p><span>״כעסתי על מה שאמרת</span>,<span>״ הודה בשקט</span>.</p><p><span>״פוטר</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה בעייפות</span>. <span>״אתה זה שמקשה עליי</span>. <span>אתה באמת חושב שהפתרון הוא להתחמק ממני כדי שתוכל להמשיך לכעוס עליי</span>? <span>אמרתי לך כבר שאנחנו חייבים ללמוד לעבוד יחד</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה לא שאת טלית שכולה תכלת</span>,<span>״ ענה בכעס</span>. <span>היא בהתה בו והרימה את גבותיה</span>. <span>״גם את התחמקת ממני</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>היא התכוונה להכחיש את טענותיו המגוכחות</span>, <span>אבל אז הבינה שצדק</span>. <span>היא הרי ביקשה מגרייס דיוויס שתחליף אותה בסיור רק כדי שלא תצטרך להיות איתו לבד</span>. <span>ובאופן כללי השתדלה להימנע מחברתו – עד ששמעה על מה שקרה עם סיריוס וסוורוס</span>. <span>בכל זאת לא הצליחה לשחרר את הכעס שהחזיקה נגדו</span>. <span>שניהם בהו זה בזו ברוגז למשך כמה רגעים עד שנכנעה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני מצטערת אם הרגזתי אותך בנוגע לסוורוס</span>,<span>״ אמרה בכנות</span>, <span>ללא עוינות בקולה</span>. <span>״אני פשוט לא רוצה לראות אף אחד נפגע</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״קצת מאוחר מידי בשביל זה</span>,<span>״ הוא מלמל</span>.</p><p><span>״ג׳יימס</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה את שמו בשקט וראתה כיצד הכעס בעיניו מתפוגג</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא ילד</span>, <span>אוואנס</span>,<span>״ ענה לה ברצינות</span>. <span>״אני לא מתכוון לצאת למסע נקמה נגד סנייפ</span>. <span>אני יודע שהוא קיבל את העונש שלו מסלגהורן</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>אי השקט ששרר בתוכה נרגע לראשונה מאז ששמעה על ההתקפה</span>. <span>על אף ששיערה שהמדריך הראשי – שאמור כזכור להפגין אחריות ובגרות – לא ינסה לנקום בשם חברו</span>, <span>הייתה זקוקה להצהרה רישמית כדי שתוכל לנשום לרווחה</span>. <span>ללא הדאגה לעימותים מיותרים</span>, <span>התפנתה מיד לתחושת האשמה שהכירה כבר היטב</span>.</p><p><span>איך סוורוס יכל לעשות דבר כזה</span>? <span>כמעט ולגרום למותו של תלמיד</span>? <span>להשתמש בקללה כל כך אלימה</span>? <span>היא זכרה כיצד ישבו כילדים בראש הגבעה שהשקיפה על עיירתם גב אל גב וגרמו יחד לכל עלי השלכת לעוף סביבם ללא שרביט</span>, <span>או איך ניסו להמציא יחד לחשים לקראת חופשת הקיץ כשתמו המבחנים</span>, <span>בשנים הראשונות שלהם בהוגוורטס</span>. <span>היה טוב</span>-<span>לב בליבו</span>, <span>היא ידעה את זה</span>. <span>אך מאז שקטעה את הקשר ביניהם</span>, <span>ההידרדרות שלו רק הלכה ותפסה תאוצה</span>. <span>רק לפני שבוע וחצי נתפס אייבורי מתעלל בתלמיד בן</span>-<span>מוגלגים בנוכחותו של סוורוס – ואולי אף בעידודו</span>.</p><p><span>״מה מטריד אותך</span>?<span>״ שאל אותה ג׳יימס</span>. <span>הוא בחן את פניה בדאגה</span>.</p><p><span>״שום דבר</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אוואנס</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״זה כלום</span>,<span>״ היא אמרה ולקחה נשימה עמוקה לפני שהמשיכה</span>. <span>״זה פשוט… תמיד חשבתי שהוא סתם נגרר עם חבורת הסלית׳רינים שלו</span>. <span>אבל להשתמש בכזו קללה</span>...<span>״</span></p><p><span>ג׳יימס גירד בראשו באי</span>-<span>נוחות לפני שהשיב</span>: <span>״הוא היה חובב אומנויות האופל כבר מהשנה הראשונה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני יודעת שהוא שונא אותך </span>- <span><b>ובצדק</b></span>,<span>״ היא אמרה ומבטה התחמק מעיניו</span>. <span>״אבל – להשתמש בקללה שיכולה להרוג</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>שניהם שתקו ובהו בלהבות האש שבערה באח</span>.</p><p><span>״אני לא יכולה שלא לתהות אם זו אשמתי</span>,<span>״ הודתה לילי בשקט</span>.</p><p><span>״אשמתך</span>? <span>למה שזו תהיה אשמתך</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אם לא הייתי מפסיקה את החברות איתו – אולי הייתי מצליחה – לשמור עליו יותר טוב</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״האידיוט הזה קרא לך בודצמית</span>, <span>למה את עדיין מתעקשת להגן עליו</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״הוא לא היה כזה בהתחלה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>שוב שררה בין השניים שתיקה</span>. <span>ואז התוודה ג׳יימס</span>: <span>״את יודעת שבזכותו סיריוס עדיין חי</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״ניסיתי לעצור את הדימום – אבל זה לא עזר – הוא המשיך לאבד דם</span>. <span>המון דם</span>. <span>סנייפ התעשת באיזשהו שלב</span>, <span>והשתמש בלחש ריפוי שלא הכרתי שעצר את הדימום</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״לא ידעתי את זה</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>״אני מניח שאילולא עשה את זה</span>, <span>הוא היה מסולק מהוגוורטס</span>,<span>״ אמר ג׳יימס בטון קר</span>.</p><p><span>היא בחנה את פניו</span>. <span>עיניו היה מרוכזות בלהבות האש של האח הבוערת</span>. <span>לפתע הפנה את מבטו אליה</span>.</p><p><span>״אני יודע שאני הולך להישמע כמו דמבלדור</span>, <span>אבל </span>- <span>את יודעת שאין באמת דבר כזה אנשים רעים או אנשים טובים</span>. <span>הכל מסתכם בסופו של דבר בבחירות ובמעשים שלנו</span>,<span>״ הוא אמר בטון נעים</span>. <span>״את מבינה שזו לא הייתה יכולה להיות אשמתך</span>, <span>נכון</span>?<span>״</span></p><p><span>״כן</span>, <span>אני יודעת</span>,<span>״ היא ענתה</span>, <span>נשענה לאחור והניחה את ידיה על משענות הכורסה</span>. <span>״אבל זה לא באמת מנחם</span>.<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא חייך אליה והניח את כף ידו על כף ידה</span>. <span>הפעם הייתה כף היד שלו חמה</span>. <span>הוא לא הידק את אחיזתו או ניסה לשלב את אצבעותיו באצבעותיה</span>, <span>אלא רק השאיר את כף ידו על שלה</span>. <span>היא חשבה בהתחלה שהוא ימשיך לנסות לשכנע אותה</span>, <span>יוסיף לדבר על בחירות או על חברויות</span>, <span>על אוכלי מוות ועל זה שאין לנקוב בשמו</span>, <span>אולי אפילו על גורל ומשמעויות נסתרות </span>- <span>אבל הוא רק שתק והביט בה</span>.</p><p><span>היא הסתכלה עליו חזרה</span>. <span>העיניים שלו הקרינו חום וטוב</span>-<span>לב</span>, <span>משהו בחיוך שלו היה כנה</span>. <span>היא תמיד העריכה את העובדה שהיה כל כך נאמן ומסור לחבריו</span>, <span>וזה היה נחמד פתאום להבין – שהוא מחשיב אותה גם ככזו</span>. <span>הצמרמורת המוכרת התפשטה שוב בכל גופה</span>, <span>אבל ההתנגדות שהייתה תמיד מזוהה איתה לא נכחה הפעם בגופה</span>, <span>ולילי מצאה את עצמה מחייכת חזרה אל המדריך הראשי</span>.</p><p><span>״שלום</span>!<span>״ שניהם קפצו לרגע במקומם</span>. <span>מרלן בדיוק הצטרפה אליהם עם מגזין בידה והתיישבה על השטיח לפני האח</span>. <span>היא הביטה בהם בסקרנות ועם חיוך מעט זדוני על פניה</span>. <span>ג׳יימס מיד הסיט את כף ידו הצידה מכף ידה של לילי</span>, <span>שהניחה את שתי ידיה על ברכיה</span>.</p><p><span>״מה קורה</span>, <span>מקינסון</span>?<span>״ שאל ג׳יימס בטון ענייני</span>.</p><p><span>״אתה לא אמור להיות עכשיו באימון קווידיץ׳</span>?<span>״ היא שאלה בשעשוע</span>.</p><p><span>״שיט</span>,<span>״ הוא קפץ מיד ממקומו</span>. <span>״שכחתי מזה לגמרי</span>!<span>״</span></p><p><span>הוא אפילו לא הסתכל על לילי כשרץ לכיוון חדרו כדי לקחת את מטאטא המירוץ שלו</span>. <span>מרלן הסתערה על הכורסה הריקה שהותיר אחריו</span>, <span>נשענה בגבה על משענת היד האחת ואת רגליה הניחה על משענת היד השנייה</span>.</p><p><span>״פעם ראשונה מזה חמש שנים שאני רואה את ג׳יימס פוטר שוכח מאימון קווידיץ׳</span>,<span>״ אמרה מרלן בטון מבודר</span>. <span>היא פתחה את מגזין השבועון למכשפה שהיה בידה והחלה לקרוא</span>, <span>אך הקפידה לשלוח מבטים סקרניים לכיוונה של לילי</span>.</p><p><span>״מה</span>?<span>״ לילי שאלה אותה בחוסר סבלנות</span>.</p><p><span>״שום דבר</span>,<span>״ ענתה מרלן בשעשוע</span>. <span>״למה</span>, <span>לילי</span>, <span>יש לך משהו מעניין לספר לי</span>?<span>״</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. אני לא מנסה חס וחלילה לשכנע אותך להפר את חוקי בית הספר</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>בחוץ היה חושך מוחלט מלבד האור בקצה שרביטה של לילי אוואנס. היא רצה מהר ככל יכולתה, אבל הרגישה בכל זאת כאילו היא נמצאת תחת השפעת לחש האטה. צמרות העצים שמרו על אפלת היער. היא קפצה בין שורשי העצים החשופים ואצה לכיוון פנס הרחוב הבודד שראתה באופק. פעימות ליבה המהירות הורגשו בכל גופה. היא הגיעה לקצה היער והחלה לרוץ ברחובות המוכרים של עיירת הולדתה. היא פנתה שמאלה ועקפה את חנות הפרחים ואת המכולת הקטנה של משפחת ג׳ונס, אחרי הפנייה ימינה חלפה על פני בית הספר היסודי בו למדה כילדה, והמשיכה לרוץ ישר עד שהגיעה לרחוב ללא מוצא.</p><p>מבטה נחרד כשהביטה על השמיים השחורים. גולגולת ירוקה ואדירה בהקה בגלוי בשמיים. מתוך פיה – במקום לשון - גלש לו החוצה נחש. פחד חלחל מיד לכל חלקי גופה. היא הרגישה איך ידה המחזיקה בשרביט רועדת ללא הרף. היא חזרה לרוץ על אף הכאב שחשה בצד ימין של בטנה. קול נשימותיה המהירות הדהד ברחוב הנטוש. היא נעצרה מול הבית הלפני אחרון ברחוב. לדאבונה, האות האפל התנוסס בדיוק מעליו. דלת הכניסה לבית הוריה הייתה פתוחה לרווחה.</p><p>לילי אזרה אומץ והתקדמה לכיוון הבית בצעדים איטיים וזהירים. היא הידקה את אחיזתה על השרביט שלה והרימה את יד השרביט לגובה החזה שלה.</p><p>״אימא?״ היא לחשה כשעשתה את צעדיה הראשונים לתוך הבית. המסדרון היה חשוך. היא הציצה לתוך המטבח. כל הארונות היו פתוחים – צלחות שבורות וחלקי חרסינה היו מפוזרים על הרצפה. ליבה החל להלום חזק יותר. היא המשיכה לצעוד לאורכו של המסדרון בשקט והציצה בחשש אל חדר העבודה של אביה.</p><p>״אבא?״ לחשה. אור השרביט שלה האיר על החדר. מדף הספרים היה שבור. ספרים היו מפוזרים על הרצפה בכל החדר. רוח קרה נשבה דרך החלון הפתוח והעיפה כמה דפים קרועים בחלל החדר. לפתע שמעה צעקה מכיוון הסלון. היא רצה בהמשכו של המסדרון עד שהגיעה לדלת הסלון הפתוחה. הספה הייתה קרועה לשניים. שידת העץ הייתה זרוקה על הרצפה, המסגרות עם תמונות המשפחה שבדרך כלל עמדו על השידה שכבו שבורות לצידה.</p><p>דמות גבוהה עמדה לבדה במרכז החדר. היא לבשה ברדס שחור ועמדה עם גבה אל לילי. היא ידעה שזה הוא. היא פשוט ידעה. היא הגביהה את שרביטה לכיוונו ולקחה צעדים קטנים ושקטים לכיוונו, משתדלת שלא לתת לנשימותיה המהירות להסגיר את נוכחותה. בין רגע עף השרביט מבין אצבעותיה. הדמות הסתובבה לכיוונה. היא לא יכלה לראות את פניו בחשכה. היא רק ראתה כיצד הוא מרים את שרביטו לכיוונה, אור ירוק יוצא מקצהו.</p><p>היא פקחה את עיניה בבהלה. גופה רעד. פניה היו רטובות מדמעות.</p><p>׳זה היה רק חלום. רק חלום.׳</p><p>אבל זה היה כל כך אמיתי. היא נותרה חרדה בדבר גורל הוריה. האם הם בסדר? היא חייבת לדעת. היא חייבת לדעת עכשיו. אם רק מרלן הייתה מספרת לה את זה מוקדם יותר, הייתה עוד מספיקה להגיע לינשופיה ולשלוח להם מכתב. עכשיו תצטרך לחכות עד הבוקר כדי לשלוח אליהם ינשוף – ולהמתין יום שלם עד שתגיע תשובתם. אם תגיע.</p><p>מוקדם יותר באותו היום, ישבה בשעת ערב מאוחרת בחדר המעונות עם מרי וקאטלין וסיפרה להן על הסיור המשותף עם פול מקלין.</p><p>״הוא הזמין אותך לצאת איתו להוגסמיד בסוף השבוע הבא?!״ שאלה קאטלין בעניין.</p><p>״מה ענית לו?״ הצטרפה מרי.</p><p>״אמרתי שאחשוב על זה,״ ענתה לילי בטון מעט מובך.</p><p>״מה יש לך לחשוב על זה?״ שאלה קאטלין בחוסר הבנה. ״הוא נהדר! והכי חשוב – הוא לא שחקן קווידיץ׳.״</p><p>״שמעתי שהוא מתנדב עם ילדים סקיבים בקיץ,״ הוסיפה מרי בעידוד.</p><p>״לא יודעת,״ השיבה לילי והניחה בצד את עיתון הנביא היומי. ״סוהרסנים מסתובבים חופשי בלונדון, טרול תקף מפעל מוגלגי בצפון סקוטלנד וענק ריסק שכונת מגורים שלמה במידלסברו. זה לא מטופש להתעסק בבחורים עכשיו?״</p><p>״להפך,״ אמרה מרי בעקשנות. ״עכשיו זה הזמן, לילי.״</p><p>״כן, אין לך מה להפסיד.״</p><p>״אבל-״</p><p>פול מקלין מצא חן בעיניה באופן עקרוני. הוא היה גבוה ורחב עם שיער שחור מתולתל שהגיע עד לכתפיו, ועיניים חומות-שחורות מבריקות, גבות עבות וחיוך רחב. הוא היה תלמיד מצטיין בשיעורי תורת הצמחים וחיות פלא. היא זכרה פעם באחד מהשיעורים כיצד בחנה אותו עובד בעדינות ראויה לשבח עם נארלים. קאטלין הכירה אותו דרך מועדון האנטומולוגים שלה. הוא תמיד היה אדיב ונחמד. אבל-</p><p>וזה בדיוק מה שהיה ללילי להגיד בנושא: <b>אבל</b>. היה איזשהו ׳אבל׳ בכל המערך הזה. היא לא ידעה לשים את האצבע על זה, או איך לפרק את ה׳אבל׳ הזה לגורמים או איך להסביר את מהותו. ובכל זאת, נוכחותו הייתה דומיננטית דיה כדי שתבחין בו.</p><p>״מה אכפת לך, תנסי.״</p><p>״אם היה נחמד לכם בסיור, אז למה שלא יהיה נחמד לשבת על ספל תה אצל מדאם פודיפוט?״ שאלה מרי.</p><p>בדיוק אז נכנסה מרלן לחדר. מרלן, שבדרך כלל הייתה בחורה קלילה שנוהגת לצחוק על כל דבר – גם ובעצם בעיקר אם זה על חשבון חברותיה – נכנסה לחדר עם ארשת פנים רצינית. היא התיישבה ליד לילי על המיטה ובהתה בשאר הבנות.</p><p>״מה קרה?״ שאלה לילי מיד.</p><p>״את מכירות את ג׳סיקה קנדי מרייבנקלו?״ שאלה בטון רציני.</p><p>״הג׳ינג׳ית?״</p><p>״שנה שישית?״</p><p>״זו שתמיד מסתובבת עם קמבפל?״</p><p>״המשפחה שלה הותקפה על ידי אוכלי מוות,״ סיפרה מרלן. ״הם הרגו את אחיה הקטן ואת אימא שלה. אבא שלה עדיין נעדר.״</p><p>״מה?!״</p><p>״אוי ואבוי!״</p><p>״איפה היא עכשיו?״</p><p>״היא במשרד של פליטיק,״ סיפרה מרלן. ״תחשבו על זה, לאבד את כל המשפחה שלך בלילה אחד!״</p><p>״ההורים שלה עובדים במשרד הקסמים?״ שאלה קאטלין.</p><p>״לא, זה בדיוק העניין. הם מוגלגים. היא בת-מוגלגים.״</p><p>זיכרון הסיוט היה עדיין טרי. נשימותיה המהירות של לילי סירבו להאט. היא התיישבה במיטתה. היא לא יכלה שלא לחשוב על זה שהמשפחה שלה חשופה וחסרת כל יכולת להגן על עצמה בזמן שהיא נמצאת בהוגוורטס, מוגנת על ידי כשפי הגנה ומורים מנוסים. היא ידעה שמדובר בסיכוי מאוד נמוך שמכל המשפחות בקוקוורת׳ יתעקשו אוכלי מוות לגשת דווקא לבית הוריה בסוף רחוב נורת׳. אבל מה אם הם בחרו בכוונה במשפחתה של ג׳סיקה קנדי בגלל שהיא מכשפה? בגלל שהיא לומדת בהוגוורטס?</p><p>הראש שלה כאב. על אף שהקפידה לקחת נשימות עמוקות, היה לה קשה לנשום. היא הרגישה טיפות זיעה גולשות לאורך גבה. אך יותר מכל הרגישה חוסר אונים. היא נמצאת מאות מיילים מבית הוריה. אילו רק היה טלפון ציבורי איפושהו בטירה או אפילו בהוגסמיד. זו אולי הייתה הבעיה החמורה ביותר בהיותה בת-מוגלגים. לא היה אמצעי תקשורת טוב דיו בין עולם הקוסמים לבין עולם המוגלגים. אפילו עם ינשופים חוותה לא פעם עיכובים בחלוקת מכתבים.</p><p>הבזקים מהסיוט המשיכו לרדוף אותה. הריצה בין העצים. תאורת הרחוב האפלולית. שברי החרסינה. דפים קרועים מתעופפים בחדר העבודה של אביה. דמותו של זה שאין לומר את שמו במרכז הסלון. התחושה ששרביטה חומק מבין אצבעותיה. האור הירוק. היא פחדה להירדם שוב, לכן החליטה לקום מהמיטה.</p><p>היא לבשה את הסורגה שהייתה מונחת על שידתה, נעלה את זוג נעליה ולקחה את השרביט שלה. בשקט פתחה את דלת הכניסה למעונות ובזהירות סגרה אותה אחריה. היא ירדה במדרגות אל חדר המועדון הריק והחשוך. השעה הייתה אולי שלוש או ארבע לפנות בוקר. האש באח כבר שככה. האור היחיד היה אורו של הירח המלא שחדר אל החדר דרך החלונות. לילי התיישבה על אחת הספות וניסתה להתרכז כדי לנשום נשימות עמוקות וקצובות, אבל הרגישה שפעימות הלב המהירות שלה מקשות על יכולתה להאט את נשימותיה.</p><p>היא שמעה רעש מכיוון דיוקן האישה השמנה. היא הרימה את שרביטה. מי יכול להגיע בשעה כזו? האם ההתקפה על משפחתה של ג׳סיקה קנדי הייתה רק ההתחלה ועכשיו הגיעו אוכלי המוות אל הוגוורטס? אבל זה לא היה אוכל מוות. זה היה רק ג׳יימס פוטר.</p><p>״אוואנס!״ הוא הבחין בה מיד וחייך כאילו זכה בגביע הקווידיץ׳. ״מה את עושה כאן בשעה כזו?״</p><p>״פוטר?״ היא הנמיכה את השרביט שלה. ״מה אתה עושה כאן?״</p><p>״אני הולך מתוך שינה,״ אמר בשעשוע. היה ברור לה שזהו שקר גס. הוא הרי לבש מכנס ירוק ואפודה כהה עם הדפס של מטאטא מרוץ, ולא פיג׳מה.</p><p>׳זה לא משנה,׳ הזכירה לעצמה. הופעתו של המדריך הראשי – שלא מתנהג בהתאם לתפקידו – לא שינתה שום דבר, אלא למעשה רק סיבכה את המצב. הנשימות המהירות שלה רק התגברו. היא כעת אחזה ברגליה עם כפות ידיה כדי למנוע מהן לרעוד. היא ניסתה לשמור על ארשת פנים רצינית וקיוותה שיניח לה, אך החיוך כבר נעלם מפניו.</p><p>״אוואנס,״ הוא התיישב לידה. לא היה זכר לשעשוע בקולו, שהיה כעת רציני ומודאג. ״את בסדר?״</p><p>״כן,״ היא ענתה והשקיעה את כל מאמציה בניסיון לשמור על קור רוח. ״אני בסדר. אתה יכול לחזור להליכת הלילה שלך.״</p><p>״את רועדת,״ הוא הסתכל על כפות ידיה. ״מה קרה?״</p><p>״שום דבר.״</p><p>״לילי,״ הוא אמר את שמה ברוך והיא הרגישה שאינה מסוגלת יותר להיאבק. היא עצמה את עיניה. היא לא רצתה להסתכל עליו. או על שום דבר בעצם. היא הרגישה איך כל גופה רועד, לא רק ידיה. איך על אף ניסיונה לשמור על יציבות רגליה על ידי לחיצת כפות רגליה אל הרצפה, הן בכל זאת רוטטות ללא שליטתה. היא יכלה להרגיש את פעימות ליבה מבלי להניח את אצבעותיה על בית החזה.</p><p>היא הרגישה לפתע את כף ידו הקרה על גב כף ידה ופקחה את עיניה להסתכל עליו. הוא משך בעדינות את ידה לכיוונו, סובב את כף ידה והניח שתי אצבעות קרות על פרק כף היד שלה. היא נרתעה בהתחלה מהקור, אבל לא הרחיקה את ידה ממנו.</p><p>״הלב שלך פועם כמו משוגע,״ הוא ענה. היא תהתה מדוע השתמש בשיטה המוגלגית למדידת פעימות הלב, ולא בשרביט. ״מה קרה?״</p><p>היא משכה את היד שלה חזרה אל ברכיה. צמרמורת התפשטה בגופה. עיניה סירבו לפגוש את מבטו העקשן. תשומת ליבה התרכזה בלחץ שנבנה כבר כמה דקות בחזה שלה. מה יהיה על ההורים שלה. ועל פטוניה. איך תדע האם הם בסדר?</p><p>״זה בגלל מה שקרה עם ג׳סיקה קנדי?״</p><p>היא הסתכלה עליו בפליאה.</p><p>״איך אתה יודע?״</p><p>״כולם דיברו על זה בערב. את יודעת כמה זמן לקח לי להרגיע את פיטר?״ הוא שאל. פיו כמעט התעקל לחיוך, אבל פניו מיד הרצינו. ״לא הצלחת להירדם?״</p><p>״היה לי סיוט.״</p><p>״האות האפל מעל הבית של ההורים שלך?״</p><p>״איך-״</p><p>״אני משוכנע שאת לא היחידה שסובלת מסיוטים על האות האפל הלילה.״</p><p>היא שתקה.</p><p>״אני יודע איך את מרגישה,״ הוא ענה בכנות, ידו זזה באי-שקט על הספה, כאילו לא ידעה לאן ללכת. ״זה קשה לדעת שאנחנו כאן – מוגנים – והמשפחות שלנו לא.״</p><p>״לא אתה לא,״ היא התקוממה. הוא לא יודע. הרי זה לא אותו הדבר. משפחות של קוסמים מבינות מה קורה, כמה מסוכן המצב וכיצד להיזהר. ״ההורים שלי הם מוגלגים. הם לא יכולים אפילו להגן על עצמם.״</p><p>״אני לא בטוח עד כמה זה משנה, לילי. ההורים שלי אמנם קוסמים, אבל ברגע האמת –״ הוא השתתק לרגע. ״את הרי קוראת את החדשות, גם משפחות של קוסמים נהרגות על ידי אוכלי מוות. אף אחד לא באמת מוגן.״</p><p>״מה אם קרה להם משהו? מה אם קורה משהו ברגע זה?״</p><p>״משרד הקסמים מפקח על תקריות עם אוכלי מוות 24 שעות ביממה. את יכולה להתנחם בעובדה שאם היה קורה משהו – היית כבר יודעת מזה.״</p><p>״אני חייבת לדבר איתם. אני חייבת לדעת שהם בסדר,״ התעקשה. היא ידעה שזו הדרך היחידה שתאפשר לה להירגע.</p><p>״שלחת להם ינשוף?״</p><p>״לא, היה מאוחר מידי ללכת לינשופיה,״ נאנחה לילי בתסכול.</p><p>הוא היסס לכמה רגעים. הביט בה ואז הנמיך את מבטו לספה. לבסוף אמר: ״ובכן, אנחנו יכולים ללכת לינשופיה עכשיו אם את רוצה. ככה אולי תקבלי תשובה כבר בארוחת הבוקר.״</p><p>״אנחנו לא יכולים ללכת לינשופיה עכשיו. אסור לנו להסתובב במסדרונות בשעה כזו, אתה יודע את זה!״ היא נזפה בו.</p><p>״איך שאת רוצה.״</p><p>היא בהתה בפניו. אור הירח חשף כתם בוץ על לחיו. הוא היה איפושהו מחוץ לטירה הלילה. במדשאות בית הספר. או מי יודע איפה. היא ידעה שזה רעיון מטופש ללכת עכשיו לינשופיה. זה אסור. על אחת כמה וכמה עבורה כמדריכה ראשית. היא תצטרך לחכות עד הבוקר. לא מדובר בהרבה שעות. אך גם אם תשלח להם את המכתב מוקדם בבוקר, ייתכן שיגיע רק אחרי שיצאו לעבודה. אם כך, הם יספיקו לענות לה רק בערב, אחרי שיחזרו הביתה. ומה אם שוב פעם תיפול על ינשוף עצל שצריך שלושה ימים שלמים לעוף מהוגוורטס לקוקוורת׳? המחשבה שתוכל כבר בעוד מספר שעות להחזיק בידה במכתב מאימה שמאשר שהכל בסדר – לא הרפתה ממנה. ידיה עדיין רעדו. נשימותיה היו עדיין מהירות. הלחץ בבית החזה עדיין נכח.</p><p>״אנחנו מדריכים ראשיים.״</p><p>״אז אסור לנו לסטות מדרך הישר?״ שאל במבט קונדסי. ״אף פעם?״</p><p>״פוטר.״</p><p>״אני לא מנסה חס וחלילה לשכנע אותך להפר את חוקי בית הספר,״ אמר בתמימות תוך כדי הזזת כתפיו. ״אני רק אומר שזה אפשרי לשלוח עכשיו ינשוף להורים שלך.״</p><p>״למה אתה עושה את זה?״ היא שאלה אותו פתאום.</p><p>״את מה?״ השיב בחוסר הבנה.</p><p>״מציע שנלך עכשיו לינשופיה. השעה עכשיו היא, מה, שלוש לפנות בבוקר? יש מחר יום לימודים...״</p><p>״אוואנס,״ הוא אמר בעייפות משועשעת. ״לא שמת לב שאכפת לי ממך?״</p><p>היא בהתה בו. זה היה רעיון טיפשי. היא ידעה שהיא צריכה להיות אחראית. היא יכולה לחכות. כמו שהוא אמר בעצמו – היא יכולה להיאחז במחשבה שכל עוד פרופסור מקגונגל לא ניגשה אליה עם בשורה מרה – אז שהכל בסדר. אם ככה, למה תחושת הבטן שלה התעקשה אחרת?</p><p>״אבל מה אם ניתפס?״</p><p>״אנחנו לא ניתפס.״</p><p>״איך אתה יכול להיות כל כך בטוח?״</p><p>״שנים של ניסיון.״</p><p>לא. זה היה מגוחך. היא ידעה את זה. מדוע אפילו העז להציע לה את זה? היו כל כך הרבה סיבות טובות לאחל לו לילה טוב ולחזור למיטתה. עכשיו. אבל המחשבה על כך שתחזור לחדרה החשוך, תשכב במיטתה ותחזור לישון הפחידה אותה יותר מאשר היתקלות בארגוס פילץ׳. מה אם תיאלץ לחוות את אותו הסיוט – ואף גרוע מכך – מה אם מדובר במציאות?</p><p>״בסדר,״ אמרה לבסוף והוא הרים את גבותיו בהפתעה.</p><p>״מה?״</p><p>״בוא נלך לינשופיה.״</p><p>״באמת?״ שאל אותה בטון מופתע, לפני שהתעשת והוסיף: ״אם כך, קודם כל חשוב שנסדיר כמה דברים.״</p><p>״על מה אתה מדבר?״</p><p>״דבר ראשון, אוואנס, בלי שאלות מיותרות. את הולכת להיחשף עכשיו למידע מאוד מסווג – ואני צריך שתבטיחי לי שאת לא מספרת על זה לאף אחד.״</p><p>״איזה מידע מסווג?״</p><p>״אוואנס, אני זקוק להתחייבות שלך.״</p><p>לילי שילבה את ידיה זו בזו ובחנה את פניו בחשדנות. היא לא הייתה בטוחה שזה בהכרח נבון לסמוך על ג׳יימס פוטר. אולי עדיף לשכוח מכל זה.</p><p>״את רוצה ללכת לינשופיה או לא?״</p><p>״כן,״ ענתה על אף שהיה ניתן לשמוע בבירור הססנות בקולה.</p><p>״אז - את נשבעת לא לספר לאף אחד?״</p><p>״לא לספר לאף אחד מה?״</p><p>״אוואנס!״</p><p>״בסדר, בסדר – אני נשבעת.״</p><p>״לא למרי, לא למקינסון, לא להילס.״</p><p>״נשבעת.״</p><p>״לא לאף אחד מהמורים. לא לדמבלדור.״</p><p>היא הייתה משוכנעת שמדובר ללא ספק ברעיון רע. בכל זאת מצאה את עצמה אומרת: ״נשבעת.״</p><p>״יש לי את המילה שלך?״</p><p>״כבר אמרתי שכן!״ ענתה בחוסר סבלנות.</p><p>״אוקיי,״ הוא התרצה. הוא שלף פיסת קלף ממכנסיו, פתח אותה ובחן את תכולתה. היא הביטה בו בתהיה אך הוא לא התייחס אליה, אלא קיפל את פיסת הקלף והחזיר אותה אל כיסו. הוא נעמד ומהכיס השני של המכנס שלו שלף גלימה כסופה. ״בואי.״</p><p>״לאן?״</p><p>״לכאן.״</p><p>היא בהתה בו בחוסר הבנה. מה הייתה התוכנית שלו?</p><p>״אוואנס,״ הוא חייך בחיבה. ״תסמכי עליי.״</p><p>היא נעמדה מולו. נעליה כמעט ונגעו בנעליו. ראשה היה במרחק כמה סנטימטרים מחזהו. היא הרימה אליו את מבטה. האם כל זה היה רק תירוץ לגרום לה להתקרב אליו? היא נזכרה באחר הצוהריים של יום שבת קר. רוח קרה העיפה את שערות ראשה. כף ידו נגעה בעדינות במקרה בלחיה. צמרמורת מוכרת שוב התפשטה בגופה.</p><p>ג׳יימס זרק על שניהם את הגלימה. לילי נגעה בגלימה בקצות אצבעותיה. זה הרגיש כמו מים, אבל – כבגד.</p><p>״מה זה?״</p><p>״גלימת היעלמות.״</p><p>״מה?!״ היא הביטה בו בתדהמה. היא שלפה לרגע את ראשה מהגלימה והסתכלה מטה אל כפות רגליה, אבל היא לא ראתה אותן. היא הזיזה את כף רגלה קדימה מחוץ לגלימת ההיעלמות, ולפתע ראתה את קצה נעלה. לילי הרימה את מבטה אל היכן שג׳יימס עמד, אבל לא ראתה כלום. אור הירח חדר דרך גלימת ההיעלמות ופגע ברצפת החדר כאילו הוא כלל לא עמד שם. היא שלחה יד לכיוון פניו.</p><p>״אאוץ׳!״ שמעה את קולו מתוך הגלימה. היא החזירה את ראשה מתחת לגלימת ההיעלמות וראתה אותו מרכיב מחדש את משקפיו. ״זהירות, אוואנס, כמעט הוצאת לי עין.״</p><p>״מאיפה יש לך גלימת היעלמות?״</p><p>״זה נכס משפחתי.״</p><p>״אבל-״</p><p>״אוואנס, בלי שאלות מיותרות!״</p><p>ביחד יצאו השניים בשקט מחדר המועדון עטופים בגלימת ההיעלמות. הם התעלמו מקריאותיה המבולבלות של האישה השמנה מאחוריהם. המסדרונות בהם עברו היו ריקים וחשוכים, אך אור הירח האיר היטב את דרכם. זה לא היה פשוט ללכת יחד תחת גלימת ההיעלמות. פעמים רבות נגעה ידה בידו, או רגלו ברגלה, או כתפה בזרועו. היא השתדלה לקרב את ידיה לגופה ולוודא על שמירת מרחק מינימלי בינה לבין המדריך הראשי. היא ניסתה להיזכר האם הוא אי פעם השתמש בגלימת ההיעלמות שלו בנוכחותה מבלי ששמה לב. פתאום הבינה כיצד התחמק ממנה בכזו הצלחה בשבוע שעבר.</p><p>הם ירדו בגרם המדרגות שלוש קומות, פנו שמאלה ואז מיד ימינה וצעדו לאורכו של מסדרון חשוך בקומה הרביעית. בדרכם חלפו ליד מראה ענקית עם מסגרת כסף שהייתה מעוטרת בסמלי הוגוורטס. הם החלו לטפס במדרגות המגדל המערבי לכיוון הינשופיה. היא הפנתה את מבטה אל ג׳יימס. קלילות משונה התווספה לתנועות גופו מאז שיצאו מחדר המועדון. היא הרגישה כיצד הוא פשוט <b>יודע</b>: מכיר כל מסדרון, כל פינה ואפילו כל דיוקן בביטחון מופגן.</p><p>״היית מחוץ לטירה הלילה, נכון?״ היא שאלה אותו בלחישה כשטיפסו יחד במדרגות.</p><p>״אוואנס, למה את תמיד משערת שאני-״</p><p>היא תפסה את זרועו בידה והוא נעצר מולה. היא התקרבה אליו ובאגודלה גירדה את שארית הבוץ שהיה על לחיו. היא הרימה את האגודל המלוכלך שלה לעברו כדי להוכיח את טענתה.</p><p>״ובכן,״ הוא גירד את עורפו בזמן שחשב על תשובה הולמת. לפתע נשמעה יללה חזקה. זה הגיע מחוץ לטירה. ממדשאות הוגוורטס. לילי אחזה בזרועו ללא מחשבה.</p><p>״זה זאב?״ היא שאלה וקולה רעד מעט. ״או... אדם-זאב?״</p><p>״אולי. יש היום ירח מלא,״ ענה בסתמיות כאילו כל זה לא משנה. הוא הביט בידה שהחזיקה את זרועו. ״הכל בסדר, אוואנס?״</p><p>היא שחררה מיד את אחיזתה. הוא חייך לעצמו וחזר לטפס במדרגות, היא המשיכה בעקבותיו עד שהגיעו אל הינשופיה: חדר עגול עם חלונות ללא זגוגיות. ערימות קש הסתירו את רצפת החדר, כמו גם לשלשת ושאריות שלדים של מכרסמים. החוויר לה לגלות שאולי זה לא היה רעיון מאוד מוצלח לצאת עם כותונת הלילה שלה מחוץ לחדר המועדון. רוח קרה חדרה מתחת לבד בין רגליה. הוא הסיר את גלימת ההיעלמות מהם והתבונן בחדר.</p><p>״פיליפ!״ ג׳יימס קרא בשקט, מבטו חלף על פני התאים השונים ובחן את הינשופים. מרבית התאים היו ריקים. ככל הנראה בילו מרבית הינשופים את זמנם בציד לילי. ״פיליפ!״</p><p>״פיליפ?״ היא שאלה בשעשוע. ינשוף עצים גדול הציץ לעברם מאחד התאים הגבוהים שבחדר. המדריך הראשי החווה לו בידו להתקרב אליהם.</p><p>״אל תשאלי,״ הוא לחש במבוכה. ״אבא שלי חובב מלכים מוגלגים. לינשוף המשפחתי שלנו קוראים אולף על שם מלך נורווגיה.״</p><p>ינשוף העצים נחת על כתפו. נוצותיו היו ערבוביה של צבעי חום כהה ואפור בהיר. עיניו הכתומות בהו בלילי. ג׳יימס ליטף בעדינות את מקורו, והינשוף התחכך באצבעו בחיבה.</p><p>״איפה המכתב שלך?״</p><p>״עדיין לא כתבתי אותו,״ הבינה לילי. בהינף שרביט יצרה פיסת קלף ומיכל דיו. היא הרימה נוצה גדולה מרצפת החדר והתמקמה ליד אחד התאים הריקים בינשופיה. היא השעינה את פיסת הקלף על התא, טבלה את קצה הנוצה בדיו והחלה לכתוב. היא ידעה שעליה מצד אחד לוודא שהוריה יבינו את דחיפות העניין, אך מצד שני לא רצתה להלחיץ אותם. כשסיימה הגישה את המכתב לג׳יימס וכדי להשמיד ראיות העלימה את מיכל הדיו והנוצה.</p><p>״ובכן, הוד מעלתך, אם תספיק לחזור עם תשובה עד ארוחת הבוקר, אני מבטיח שאארגן לך חולדה עסיסית,״ הוא לחש בזמן שגלגל את המכתב והחזיק אותו מול הינשוף. פיליפ תפס את המכתב ברגלו והידק את טפריו סביבו. הוא זינק מיד אל דרכו ועף דרך אחד החלונות. לילי הציצה בחלון ועקבה אחר צלליתו של הינשוף מתעופפת מעל היער האסור. יללת זאב נשמעה שוב והדהדה בחדר.</p><p>״יש אנשי-זאב ביער האסור?״</p><p>״זה הדבר האחרון שצריך להטריד אותך,״ ענה לה ללא חשש. ״אקרמנטולות, לעומת זאת-״</p><p>״אקרמנטולות?! מאיפה אתה יודע שיש אקרמנטולות ביער האסור?״ היא הביטה בו בבעתה. ״זה מה שאתה עושה בלילות – מסתובב עם גלימת ההיעלמות שלך ומחפש מפלצות?״</p><p>״איך זה שאת מסוגלת לגרום לכל דבר להישמע רע?״ שאל אותה בחיוך, אך עם קמצוץ רצינות בקולו.</p><p>היא הניחה את ידיה על מותניה והביטה בו באי-שביעות רצון.</p><p>״ובכן, אני לא בהכרח יוצא לחפש מפלצות ביער האסור. זה תלוי במצב הרוח.״</p><p>״אתה מדריך ראשי! איך אתה יכול להתנהג בכזה חוסר אחריות?!״</p><p>״חוסר אחריות?״</p><p>״עוזב את חדר המועדון על אף שאסור-״</p><p>״ובכן, מדריכה ראשית יקרה, שמת לב מה השעה כעת והיכן את נמצאת?״</p><p>״יש הבדל בין שליחת מכתב דחוף לבין הסתובבות חסרת טעם - או אחריות - מחוץ לטירה!״</p><p>״חסרת טעם?!״ הוא מחה בתוקף.</p><p>״פוטר, אתה מבין שהגיחות הליליות שלך לא עושות רושם על אף אחד, נכון?״</p><p>״זה מה את חושבת עליי? שכל דבר שאני עושה הוא רק כדי להרשים אותך?״</p><p>״זה לא מה שאמרתי.״</p><p>״אבל זה מה שאת חושבת.״</p><p>היא שתקה והם הביטו זה בזו לכמה רגעים. לא, זה לא בהכרח מה שהיא חשבה, אבל בהחלט האמינה בכך שהיה חשוב לו להיתפס בעיני אחרים כמבריק ונהדר – מה שהפך אותו לאדם מתנשא ולעיתים בלתי נסבל. הוא הרכין את ראשו, סובב את גבו אליה והחל לרדת במדרגות.</p><p>״ג׳יימס,״ היא הספיקה לתפוס בכף ידו. הוא סובב את ראשו והסתכל עליה. ״אני מעריכה את זה שאתה עוזר לי. באמת.״</p><p>היא לחצה באצבעותיה על כף ידו, אבל הוא הרחיק את ידו ממנה בהפגנתיות. מבטו היה קר לפני שהסיט אותו מפניה וחזר לרדת במדרגות. היא נשארה לעמוד לבדה בינשופיה. היא הרגישה מטופשת. לא רק שלקחה את העזרה שלו כדבר מובן מאליו, היא גם מבקרת אותו? למה היא עדיין משתדלת ככל יכולתה לחפש סיבות לא לחבב אותו?</p><p>לפתע שמעה רעש מלמטה. מישהו נתקל בחליפת אבירים והפיל אותה לרצפה ברעש גדול.</p><p>״לילי!״ קולו הנחפז של ג׳יימס קרא לה. היא ירדה במהירות במדרגות וכמעט והתנגשה בו בזמן שרץ לכיוונה. הוא כיסה מיד את שניהם בגלימת ההיעלמות. ״זה פילץ׳. הוא בקומה השלישית. בואי!״</p><p>לא היה זמן לשאול אותו איך הוא יודע שמדובר בפילץ׳ או היכן נמצא שרת בית הספר ברגע זה ממש. הוא משך בידה אחריו והם התחילו לרוץ במדרגות בדרכם מטה. זה היה מורכב לרוץ יחד בתוך גלימת ההיעלמות. גם בלי קשר לכותנת הלילה שלה. הם הגיעו לקומת המסדרון וג׳יימס משך אותה בכיוון ההפוך לקולות הצעדים המהירים שללא ספק צעדו לכיוונם.</p><p>הם רצו לאורכו של המסדרון, פנו שמאלה ואז ימינה. פתאום הבינה לילי שהיא שומעת זוג צעדים חדש מתקרב לכיוונם. לא מאחוריהם - אלא לקראתם - מישהו צועד ישירות אליהם! היא תפסה באפודה שלו ומשכה אותו אליה רגע לפני שפנה שוב ימינה. מכיוון שהיו שניהם תחת גלימת ההיעלמות, איבדו השניים קלות את שיווי משקלם. גבה של לילי פגש את קיר המסדרון וג׳יימס כמעט והתנגש בה, אבל בלם את נפילתו כשהניח את ידיו על הקיר משני צדדי ראשה.</p><p>״מה את חושבת שאת עו-״ הוא החל למחות, אך היא הניחה במהירות את אחת האצבעות שלה על פיו כדי להשתיק אותו.</p><p>פרופסור מקגונגל הגיחה מהמסדרון שאליו בדיוק התכוונו לפנות עם הבעת פנים חמורה, לפיד בוער בידה. לו היו ממשיכים לרוץ, היו נתקלים בה בודאות. גלימת ההיעלמות לא יכלה לעזור להם נגד התנגשות פיזית. היא נעצרה ועמדה במרחק כמה צעדים מהם. לילי הרגישה את גופו של ג׳יימס נצמד אליה. הוא סובב את פניו בניסיון לראות מה מתרחש מעבר לגבו.</p><p>פילץ׳ הגיע בריצה וכמעט ונתקל באישה חמורת הסבר.</p><p>״השעה היא ארבע לפנות בוקר!״ אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל בכעס. ״יכולת למצוא לילה אחר לרדוף אחרי פיבס.״</p><p>״זה לא פיבס,״ ענה בזעם שרת בית הספר. ״תלמידים מחוץ למיטות!״</p><p>״טיעון מגוחך,״ ענתה המכשפה בזלזול. ״איזה תלמיד יהיה טיפש מספיק לצאת מחדר המועדון שלו הלילה לאור האירועים האחרונים?״</p><p>ליבה של לילי החסיר פעימה. תחושה אשמה איומה התבצרה בחזה שלה.</p><p>״שמעתי אותם רצים לאורך המסדרון. ואני משוכנע שראיתי מקודם כלב גדול-״</p><p>״כלב? בטירה?״</p><p>״כן! כלב שחור-״</p><p>״זה מספיק, פילץ׳. עבר על כולנו ערב מאוד קשה והמעט שניתן לעשות זה להעניק לנו ולתלמידים לילה שקט ללא הפרעות!״ אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל בתקיפות. ״הערת חצי בית ספר!״</p><p>״זה לא היה אני!״ מחה פילץ׳ ברוגז.</p><p>״לא אכפת לי מי עשה מה. אתה חייב להפסיק עם זה עכשיו וללכת למיטה שלך!״</p><p>לילי הופתעה לראות כיצד השפיעה תקיפותה של פרופסור מקגונגל גם על אדם מבוגר. גופו של ארגוס פילץ׳ מיד התכווץ בתגובה לנזיפתה. אמנם הראו פניו חוסר שביעות רצון, אבל הוא השפיל את ראשו, הסתובב לאחור וחזר על עקבותיו.</p><p>״לילה טוב גם לך!״ צעקה המכשפה לכיוונו. היא הזיזה את ראשה מצד לצד באכזבה. היא פנתה לאחור וצעדה חזרה לכיוון משרדה, קול עקבותיה נחלש ככל שהתרחקה מהם. חשכה חזרה לשרור במסדרון. הם ניצלו בנס.</p><p>בשקט המוחלט שמעה פתאום לילי את נשימותיהם המהירות. ואז גם הבינה כמה קרוב הם עומדים. חזהו של ג׳יימס היה צמוד לשלה, והיא הרגישה את נעליו לוחצות על נעליה, ידיו התחכחו בכתפיה. הוא הפנה את פניו חזרה אליה. מכיוון שגופו היה מכופף לכיוונה כדי שגלימת ההיעלמות תסתיר את שניהם היטב, אפו נגע לרגע באפה. גופה קפא. היא לא שתתה ויסקי אש הלילה, לכן התקשתה לתרץ את הדחף המשונה שחשה לצמצם את המרחק הקטן שממילא נותר ביניהם. אולי זה האדרנלין שזורם בדמה?</p><p>היא קצת קיוותה שיעשה איזשהו מהלך. יזיז מפניה את שערות ראשה או שכף ידו תגלוש לאורך לחיה. אבל אם יעשה זאת, חששה שתמצא עצמה מושכת שוב באפודתו אליה. זו הייתה תחושה זרה עבורה לרצות קרבה גופנית אפילו בלי קשר לבחור שעמד מולה כעת. זה בדרך כלל לא מאוד עניין אותה, למען האמת. אולי מלבד הפעם ההיא שהייתה תחת השפעת אלכוהול.</p><p>את הנשיקה הראשונה שלה העניק לה אוליבר בראון מרייבנקלו כשיצאו יחד להוגסמיד לקראת סוף השנה החמישית. אחרי שהקשיבה לסיפורי חברותיה, תיארה לעצמה שזה יהיה אירוע מרהיב. אבל לא כך היה. היא לא הרגישה כלום. אפילו לא קמצוץ של רגש. ליבה לא הלם בפראות. לא התעופף ולו פרפר אחד בבטנה. זה יותר הרגיש כאילו הוא מנסה לאכול את הפנים שלה. היא הדפה אותו בנימוס ואמרה ששכחה שהבטיחה לפגוש את מרלן בפונדק שלושת המטאטאים.</p><p>גם התקופה הקצרה עם איזאק ליין בתחילת השנה השישית כללה נשיקה או שתיים, ושתיהן היו נוראיות – כל אחת וסיבותיה שלה. היא חשבה בהתחלה שיש לה מזל רע ושיצאה עד כה רק עם בנים שלא יודעים להתנשק כהלכה. העובדה שאיזאק ליין הצליח לתחזק אחריה מערכת יחסים ארוכה עם עמליה קופר גרם לה לתהות האם היא עצמה הבעיה. אולי כל זה בכלל לא בשבילה. היא ממילא העדיפה לקרוא ספר טוב מאשר לפטפט עם חברותיה על בנים.</p><p>ג׳יימס הסיט בפתאומיות את גופו ממנה כאילו נבהל בעצמו מהקרבה ביניהם. היא חשה מיד בהקלה, אך בו-זמנית התעוררה בה תחושת תסכול שלא הכירה. שנגזל ממנה דבר מה שרצתה. הוא נשען בגבו כנגד הקיר במקביל אליה. גופו נגע קלות בכתפה. גלימת ההיעלמות נמתחה ביניהם וחשפה את כפות רגליהם. הוא ניסה להאט את נשימתו המהירה.</p><p>״יש לך אינסטינקים מעולים,״ הוא אמר לבסוף. קולו היה מעט חלש.</p><p>הוא שלף את שרביטו ואת חתיכת הקלף המיסתורית מכיסו. תחת אור השרביט בחן את הקלף. היא ניסתה להציץ, וחשבה לרגע שראתה שרבוטים של מסדרונות וכיתות. זה נראה כמו מפה. חיוך של הקלה הופיע על פניו.</p><p>״מה זה?״</p><p>״מפה,״ אמר בקצרה, קיפל את הקלף והחזיר אותו לכיס מכנסיו.</p><p>״איזו מין מפה?״</p><p>״מה אמרנו על לא לשאול שאלות מיותרות?״ הוא הביט בה בעייפות, אך חיוך ברח מבין שפתיו. ״בואי, הדרך חזרה אל חדר המועדון פנויה.״</p><p>הם צעדו בשקט במסדרון ובמעלה המדרגות. תחת גלימת ההיעלמות היו צריכים להישאר צמודים זה לזו. מידי פעם נגעה זרועו בזרועה. כף ידה התחככה בגופו במקרה. או שלא במקרה. הפעם, לא התנגדה לילי לקרבה ביניהם. להפך. היא נחרדה לגלות שהיא כמהה לה.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ?אתם מתכוונים להישאר לעמוד שם עוד הרבה זמן</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">״מרי, למה לוקח לך כל כך הרבה זמן?״ ג׳יימס פוטר התלונן. מטאטא הנימבוס 1025 היה מונח כבר על כתפו. ״אני לא רוצה להיות כאן כשקופר חוזרת.״</p><p class="western">״לא הייתי כל כך דואגת במקומך,״ מרי יצאה מתא ההלבשה, לבושה במכנס אפור ואפודה סגולה. היא הרימה את המטאטא שלה. ״היא הרי לא תמצא את הסניץ׳ עד הבוקר.״</p><p class="western">״זה לא מצחיק, מקדונלד!״ העיר ג׳יימס ברצינות. ״המחשבה שסלית׳רין יביסו אותנו כבר במשחק הראשון של העונה...״</p><p class="western">השניים יצאו חזרה לכיוון הטירה. מרחוק היה ניתן עוד לראות את דמויותיהם של עמליה קופר ואיזאק ליין באוויר על מטאטאיהם, אור מאיר מקצוות שרביטיהם בזמן שחיפשו יחד אחר הסניץ׳ - מכיוון שהמחפשת לא הצליחה (שוב) למצוא אותו במהלך האימון.</p><p class="western">״אל תהיה כל כך שלילי, אולי יהיה לנו מזל.״</p><p class="western">״מזל? מרי, אפילו פליקס פליציס לא יעזור לקופר למצוא את הסניץ׳.״</p><p class="western">על אף שנותרו עוד מספר שבועות עד למשחק, הוא היה בטוח שהם עומדים בפני הפסד צורם. ומתי אי פעם טעה בהערכות שלו בנוגע לקווידיץ׳? לעולם לא. עצם המחשבה על כך גרמה לו להרכין את ראשו בייאוש ולבהות בקרקע. רק אחרי דקות ארוכות של הליכה בשקט מוחלט, שם לב שמרי בוהה בו.</p><p class="western">״מה?״ הוא שאל אותה.</p><p class="western">״מה קורה בינך לבין לילי?״ היא דרשה בתקיפות, הבעת פניה הייתה מעט זעופה.</p><p class="western">רק זה היה חסר לו.</p><p class="western">אחרי שהעניק ינשופו ללילי אוואנס את התשובה המיוחלת של הוריה לקראת סוף ארוחת הבוקר, סבל ג׳יימס מחקירה בלתי פוסקת מצד חבריו – שממילא כעסו על כך שחתך מוקדם מהרפתקתם הלילית ביער האסור עם גלימת ההיעלמות ומפת הקונדסאים. הוא בילה את חצי משיעור לחשים בניסיונות כושלים לשכנע את סיריוס שהשאיל את הוד רוממותו ללילי אתמול אחר הצוהריים. זה לא שרצה להסתיר שום דבר מחברו הטוב, אבל הוא ידע שחשיפת קיומה של גלימת ההיעלמות לאדם זר, נאה ככל שתהיה, עלולה להיחשב במקרה הטוב כהוכחה סופית למה שסיריוס טען בתוקף בשבועות האחרונים על כך שהמדריכה הראשית מהווה ״בעיה חמורה עבור סדר העדיפויות שלך!״, ובמקרה הרע כמעילה חמורה באמון.</p><p class="western">מה גם, שהנושא ׳לילי אוואנס וג׳יימס פוטר׳ היה תמיד טאבו ביחסים הידידותיים בין מרי לג׳יימס. היא אף פעם לא שאלה אותו מה הוא חושב עליה – גם כשהיה ברור לכל תלמיד בבית הספר שהוא מחבב אותה – אך נידבה לעיתים קרובות מידע על חברתה הטובה כשעל פניה הבעה סקרנית שציפתה לתגובתו. ומכיוון שהייתה אחת מחברותיה הקרובות, לא ידע ג׳יימס מה הן כוונותיה. האם שאלתה נובעת מסקרנותה האישית או האם היא שליחה? איך יידע האם האינפורמציה שיש בידיו תהיה מוגנת או שמא תועבר הלאה ותופץ לאויב? לכן החליט לנקוט בעמדה אותה תרגל היטב בשנה האחרונה: הכחשה.</p><p class="western">״על מה את מדברת?״</p><p class="western">״אתה יודע בדיוק על מה אני מדברת!״ אמרה לו בטון כועס. הוא הסתכל עליה בשעשוע. ״מה עשיתם אתמול בלילה?״</p><p class="western">הוא שתק לרגע וחישב מחדש את מסלולו. עד כמה היא יודעת? מה סיפרה לה לילי?</p><p class="western">״היה לנו סיור יחד,״ תירץ בחוסר עניין.</p><p class="western">״בשלוש לפנות בוקר?!״</p><p class="western">״אבטחת בית הספר היא עניין רציני מאוד, מרי.״</p><p class="western">״ג׳יימס פוטר!״ קראה מרי בחוסר סבלנות. ״אל תתבדח איתי! רק – ספר לי את האמת.״</p><p class="western">״הלכנו לינשופיה כדי שתוכל לשלוח מכתב להורים שלה. למה את עושה מזה כזה עניין?״</p><p class="western">״בשלוש לפנות בוקר?!״ אמרה מרי בחוסר אמונה.</p><p class="western">״היית צריכה לראות אותה, מרי. גם את היית הולכת איתה לינשופיה,״ מלמל ג׳יימס בקוצר רוח.</p><p class="western">״מה אתה עשית בחדר המועדון בשלוש לפנות בוקר?״</p><p class="western">״אני הולך מתוך שינה.״</p><p class="western">״אה-הא,״ היא הסתכלה עליו במבט חשדני. הוא קיווה שבכך תמה החקירה, אך אז הוסיפה מרי: ״ומה לגבי הפעם ההיא שהיא בילתה במיטה שלך?״</p><p class="western">״תגידי לי את - איפה את היית אז?״ ג׳יימס אמר לה בטון מתרעם. ״היא הייתה מחוקה לגמרי ואף אחת מכן לא הייתה שם כדי לשמור עליה. את יודעת טוב מאוד שלא יכולתי לקחת אותה לחדר שלכן, אז נתתי לה לישון במיטה שלי. מה הסיפור?״</p><p class="western">״זה מוזר מאוד שלילי, מדריכה ראשית וחובבת כללים, מבלה שני לילות מחוץ למיטה שלה – ואתה מעורב בשני האירועים.״</p><p class="western">״זה רק צירוף מקרים,״ הוא הכחיש בתוקף. ״אני הייתי פרט זניח בכל זה.״</p><p class="western">״גם עם שריל ג׳ונסון היית הולך לינשופיה בשלוש לפנות בוקר?״</p><p class="western">ג׳יימס נעצר במקומו. הוא השעין את המטאטא שלו על הקרקע, שילב את ידיו והביט במרי באי-שביעות רצון.</p><p class="western">״מה זה כל השאלות האלה?״</p><p class="western">״אוי נו, ג׳יימס, אתה לא חושב בעצמך שזה אומר משהו…?״</p><p class="western">״כבר אמרתי לך שלא קורה בינינו שום דבר!״ הוא ענה לה בהחלטיות. ״חוץ מזה, היא חברה שלך. למה שלא תשאלי אותה את השאלות האלה?״</p><p class="western">״שאלתי.״</p><p class="western">״ו...?״ הוא השיב באדישות, אך מבטה נותר עקשן.</p><p class="western">״היא הגיבה בדיוק כמוך.״</p><p class="western">״רואה?״ אמר לה בשוויון נפש, על אף שתשובתה של מרי גרמה לו לחוש דגדוג לא נעים במרכז חזהו.</p><p class="western">״ובכל זאת אני חושבת שהיא הסכימה לצאת עם פול להוגסמיד רק כדי שאפסיק לתחקר אותה.״</p><p class="western">״מה?״ ג׳יימס שכח בבת אחת את מדיניות ההכחשה שלו. ״פול מי?״</p><p class="western">״פול מקלין,״ ענתה מרי. עיניה בחנו את פניו של ג׳יימס בחשדנות.</p><p class="western">״מקלין?!״ הוא הביט בה בחוסר אמונה. ״הדביל ההוא מהפלפאף?״</p><p class="western">״אל תגזים, ג׳יימס. הוא בחור מאוד נחמד.״</p><p class="western">״אל תשכחי שהוא גם איש שיחה מרתק ובעל חוש הומור נהדר,״ הוא אמר במרירות.</p><p class="western">״אתה מקנא?״</p><p class="western">״לא,״ ענה ג׳יימס בתקיפות. ״אני בסך הכל חושב שהיא ראויה למישהו יותר איכותי ממקלין.״</p><p class="western">״כמוך?״</p><p class="western">״מרי – זה מספיק. רדי ממני.״</p><p class="western">את שארית השבוע בילה במצב רוח מזופת. סיריוס ניסה כל השבוע ללא הצלחה להצביע על מקור הבעיה, ולבסוף הצליח ג׳יימס לשכנע אותו שהוא מוטרד בגלל אימוני הקווידיץ׳. זה לא היה שקר מוחלט, על אף שזה לא הסתדר היטב עם מבטיו הנוקבים לכיוון שולחן בית הפלפאף באולם הגדול. פול מקלין. מה היא מוצאת באידיוט הזה בכלל?</p><p class="western">סיריוס עקב אחר מבטו ואמר לבסוף: ״למה יש לי הרגשה ששוב פעם מדובר בלילי אוואנס?״</p><p class="western">ג׳יימס החל לאבד את סבלנותו איתה. המשחק המטופש ביניהם חדל למצוא חן בעיניו. הם הלכו כל פעם צעד אחד קדימה, ויום לאחר מכן קפצו שני צעדים אחורה. אולי הוא דימיין את כל זה. אולי הקרבה החמקמקה הזו שבה נאחז מידי יום הייתה אשליה חסרת משמעות.</p><p class="western">זה לא עזר כשחבריו גילו את האמת על מצב רוחו ביום שבת: לילי אוואנס ופול מקלין חייכו זה לזו וצעדו יחד לפניהם בדרכם אל הוגסמיד, ידיהם התחככו זו בזו מדי פעם.</p><p class="western">״אתה יודע, פעם לפחות ידעת איך לייעל את התסכולים שלך,״ אמר סיריוס כשישבו ארבעת החברים מאוחר יותר בפונדק שלושת המטאטאים. הוא לקח לגימה מבקבוק הבירצפת שלו. ״עכשיו אתה סתם ממורמר.״</p><p class="western">״פול מקלין?״ שאל שוב ג׳יימס בתסכול. ״מה היא בכלל מוצאת בו?״</p><p class="western">״הרבה בנות חושבות שהוא נאה,״ אמר פיטר אך השתתק מיד כשפגש במבטו של ג׳יימס.</p><p class="western">״אני דווקא חושב שזה שינוי חיובי שהפסקת לכשף אנשים,״ השיב רמוס.</p><p class="western">״על מה אתה מדבר? זוכר איך הוא כישף את בנג׳מין דונלד אחרי שראה אותה מסתובבת עם איזאק ליין בשנה שעברה? ואו.״</p><p class="western">״הוא קיבל על זה עונש למשך שבועיים שלמים,״ אמר רמוס בהרמת גבה. ״אתה חושב שזה ׳ייעול׳ תסכולים?״</p><p class="western">״אני מעדיף את קרניים עצבני מאשר ממורמר.״</p><p class="western">״כמו אחרי הפסד במשחק קווידיץ׳?״ התעקש רמוס.</p><p class="western">סיריוס שתק לכמה רגעים ושקל את מילותיו.</p><p class="western">״אמרתי עצבני, לא מעורער.״</p><p class="western">ג׳יימס בכלל לא הקשיב לתוכן השיחה של חבריו. הוא נזכר כיצד עקב מבטו אחר לילי ופול מקלין כשפנו מהרחוב הראשי. הם ודאי הלכו לבית התה של מדאם פודיפוט. הוא חש צמרמורת רק כשנזכר בביקורו הראשון – והאחרון – בחנות התה הצפופה עם בטסי וואלאס לפני כחצי שנה. האווירה במקום עוררה בו גועל: ספלי התה היו מקושטים בהדפסי קופידון, ולמפיות התחרה הייתה דוגמה של לבבות. מה גם שהקפה ששתה היה מתוק באופן מבחיל, על אף שהקפיד שלא להוסיף סוכר לספל שלו.</p><p class="western">״נתראה אחר כך,״ אמר לחבריו כשסיים את הבירצפת שלו. הם הביטו בו בתמיהה בזמן שקם ממקומו ולבש את מעילו.</p><p class="western">״מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה, קרניים?״ סיריוס השיב לו באי-שביעות רצון. ״בוא, אני אזמין אותך לוויסקי אש.״</p><p class="western">״אני צריך לעבור על העבודה שכתבתי לפרופסור רייד.״</p><p class="western">״לא אמרת שסיימת אותה שלשום?״ שאל רמוס בחשדנות.</p><p class="western">״כן, הבטחת שאוכל להשתמש בה כרפרור,״ אמר פיטר בטון מעט מודאג.</p><p class="western">״אני רק רוצה לוודא שהיא מוצלחת מספיק לפני שתוכל להעתיק אותה,״ קרץ ג׳יימס לחברו.</p><p class="western">״קרניים,״ התעקש סיריוס.</p><p class="western">״לא עכשיו, רך-כף,״ אמר ג׳יימס בעייפות והכניס את ידיו לכיסי מעילו. ״נתראה אחר כך.״</p><p class="western">*</p><p class="western">כפי שטענה חברתה קאטלין, פול מקלין בהחלט הוכיח את עצמו כבחור מאוד נחמד. כשישבו בבית התה של מדאם פודיפוט, סיפר לה על משפחתו הקסומה והענפה ועל תוכניותיו לחיים שאחרי הוגוורטס. הוא רצה לטייל בעולם ולחקור יצורים קסומים ולהיות רחוק ככל האפשר ממה שקורה עכשיו בבריטניה. הרעיון בבסיסו מצא בעיניה, אך היא לא יכלה שלא לשאול את עצמה האם הוא באמת נובע מבחירה או שמא מבריחה.</p><p class="western">תחושת האשמה הקלה שהחלה לדגדג בגופה מאז שהסכימה לצאת איתו להוגסמיד החלה כבר להכות שורשים. לילי ידעה בודאות שהוא חיבב אותה: היה לו ברק בעיניים כשמבטיהם הצטלבו וחיוך ביישן בכל פעם שנוצר ביניהם מגע מקרי. הוא גם מצא בעיניה. באמת. הוא היה נחמד. ממש אפילו. היא אהבה להתבונן בעיניו הכהות. אבל היא ידעה היטב שהסיבה העיקרית לכך שישבו עכשיו שעתיים שלמות בבית התה הנדוש הזה הייתה במהותה כדי להוכיח למרי – כמו גם לעצמה - שאין לה שום עניין בג׳יימס פוטר.</p><p class="western">שניהם יצאו בשקט מבית התה והלכו לאורכו של הרחוב. האוויר היה קר מהרגיל ולילי הידקה את המעיל על גופה. היא הופתעה שלא חם לה מספיק, מכיוון שהיום בבוקר כשרק יצאה מהטירה התחרטה שלבשה כל כך הרבה שכבות.</p><p class="western">״אני בטוח שחם בפונדק שלושת המטאטאים,״ אמר פול כאילו קרא את מחשבותיה. הוא חייך אליה, הניח את ידו סביב מותנה וקירב אותה אליו בזמן הליכתם לכיוון הרחוב הראשי. היא חייכה אליו חזרה, על אף שבדומה לרגע ההוא בבית התה כשהחזיק את ידה, גם כעת לא הייתה בטוחה שהיא מרגישה בנוח עם הקרבה ביניהם. זה לא הרגיש לה טבעי.</p><p class="western">צעקה נשמעה לפתע ממעלה הרחוב. היא הביטה סביב בדריכות, ידה הפנויה גיששה בכיס מעילה אחר השרביט שלה. פול, שהיה שקוע קודם לכן בהתבוננות חולמנית בפניה של לילי, הרים את ראשו והסתכל קדימה. לילי מיד הגבירה את קצב צעדיה אל הרחוב הראשי, אבל הרגישה את כף ידו תופסת את זרועה.</p><p class="western">״אולי כדאי שנחזור לבית התה ונזעיק משם עזרה,״ אמר לה בטון מודאג.</p><p class="western">אך לילי התעלמה מדבריו. היא השתחררה מאחיזתו ורצה קדימה. הקור התגבר יחד עם הצעקות. לילי כבר ידעה במה מדובר. היא שמעה נשימות כבדות. לא, לא נשימות, אלא צליל שדומה לשאיבת אוויר. היא ראתה אותם עומדים לא רחוק מהדובשנייה: שלושה סוהרסנים, וביניהם, על הקרקע - שכב תלמיד. הוא הניח את ידיו על ראשו כניסיון להגן על עצמו. כל גופו רעד. תלמידה אחרת עמדה לא רחוק מהם וצרחה, גופה היה קפוא במקום והבעתה הייתה מבוהלת. לא היה זמן להזעיק עזרה – הייתה דרושה פעולה מיידית. לילי שלפה את שרביטה וכיוונה אותו אל הסוהרסנים.</p><p class="western">׳תחשבי על משהו שמח,׳ אמרה לעצמה וניסתה להיזכר ברגע שחוותה אושר. אבל היא לא הצליחה להיזכר. להפך. המחשבות היחידות שהצליחה לגבש היו במהותן שליליות: מבטו הקר של ג׳יימס פוטר לפני שסובב את גבו אליה וירד במדרגות החשוכות. דמות עם ברדס שחור בחדר חשוך מרימה לעברה שרביט. הבעתו הכועסת של סוורוס כשחלף מולה במסדרון. ריב עם מרלן. מכתב מאימה על אירוסי אחותה. ויכוח עם מרי.</p><p class="western">היא ידעה את הלחש. הם למדו אותו בשיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל בסוף השנה השישית. היא אפילו ידעה שהיא מסוגלת לייצר פטרונוס בצורתו הגישמית, מאחר והתאמנה על זה לא מעט בקיץ. אבל היא לעולם לא ניסתה לבצע את הלחש בנוכחות סוהרסנים. היא הרגישה כיצד ידה הרועדת מאבדת את אחיזתה היציבה על השרביט. בייאושה חשבה על חופשת הקיץ שלה – על שבוע המחנאות עם הבנות על גדת האגם שהיה מוקף בגבעות.</p><p class="western">״אקספקטו פטרונום,״ אמרה במעין לחישה. ענן כסוף יצא מקצה שרביטה והתעופף אל עבר הסוהרסנים, אך התפוגג בטרם הגיע אליהם. הזיכרון שלה לא חזק דיו.</p><p class="western">לפתע מקור אור אדיר הגיח מאחוריה. היא הייתה צריכה להניח את ידיה על עיניה כדי שלא תסתנוור. כדור אור כסוף עם ארבע רגליים רץ אל הסוהרסנים והתנגש בהם. היצורים האפלים נסו מיד על נפשם. הפטרונוס רדף אחריהם, ולבסוף חזר לעמוד לצידו של הנער שהיה שרוע על הקרקע. לילי הרגישה כיצד תחושת הקלה שוטפת את גופה וכיצד הקור העז מתפוגג. היא הסתכלה לעבר החיה הכסופה שעמדה זקופה ברחובה הראשי של הוגסמיד.</p><p class="western">זה היה אייל. הוא היה גבוה כמעט כמוה. קרניו היו מרשימות ומסועפות. היא חשבה לרגע שהוא בוהה בה, אך אז הבינה שהוא מסתכל לעבר דמות שעמדה מאחוריה. ככל הנראה הקוסם או המכשפה שהטילו את הלחש. היא סובבה את פניה וראתה את ג׳יימס פוטר עומד כמה צעדים מאחוריה, שרביטו מונף קדימה. הבעת פניו הייתה בלתי קריאה. מבטו פגש לרגע קצר את מבטה לפני שהוא הסיט את שרביטו ורץ לעבר התלמיד.</p><p class="western">אם הייתה צריכה לשער בעצמה, הייתה חושבת שהפטרונוס שלו יהיה אריה גאה או אולי עיט גדול. אבל לא אייל. לא אייל. היא זכרה כמעט מילה במילה את הטקסט מספרה של מירנדה גוזלי, ספר הכשפים הבסיסי:</p><p class="western"><em> לחש הפטרונוס הינו קסם מורכב</em><em>, </em> <em> וקוסמים ומכשפות רבים אינם מסוגלים להפיק את הפטרונוס בצורתו המלאה – הפטרונוס המוגשם – אשר בדרך כלל לובש את צורת בעל החיים שאיתו הם חולקים את הזיקה העמוקה ביותר</em><em>. </em></p><p class="western">מה זה אומר עליו, עליה – או עליהם?</p><p class="western">״לילי,״ קולו של פול הגיח מאחוריה. ״את בסדר?״</p><p class="western">״כן,״ היא ענתה, אך לא פנתה אליו, אלא התקדמה לעברו של ג׳יימס שסייע בינתיים לתלמיד להתיישב. הנער היה נראה לה מאוד צעיר - היא שיערה שהיה בשנתו השלישית. צעיפו היה בצבעי צהוב ושחור. התלמידה שקראה לעזרה התקרבה אליהם בריצה. גם היא ענדה צעיף של בית הפלפאף, והיא הייתה גדולה ממנו בכמה שנים.</p><p class="western">״ג׳ק!״ היא התיישבה לצידו על הקרקע וחיבקה אותו.</p><p class="western">״הרווחת ביושר סיפור טוב לספר לחברים שלך,״ אמר ג׳יימס בטון נעים והגיש לנער חבילה של צפרדע שוקולד ששלף מכיסו. ״לא כל אחד מסוגל לשרוד התקפה של שלושה סוהרסנים.״</p><p class="western">ג׳ק לקח את צפרדע השוקולד, אבל לא הצליח לפתוח את האריזה בגלל שידיו לא הפסיקו לרעוד. לכן פתח המדריך הראשי את החבילה עבורו, וצפרדע השוקולד נחתה באי רצון בידיו של ג׳ק שמיד דחף אותה אל פיו.</p><p class="western">״את אחותו?״ שאל ג׳יימס את התלמידה שחיבקה את התלמיד הצעיר.</p><p class="western">״כן,״ השיבה הנערה. לילי הבחינה בכך שגם היא רועדת.</p><p class="western">״איך קוראים לך?״</p><p class="western">״ר- רבקה האנטר.״</p><p class="western">״את יכולה להירגע, רבקה, הכל בסדר עכשיו. אנחנו ניקח את שניכם חזרה לטירה,״ אמר המדריך הראשי. הוא נעמד על רגליו והגיש לנערה את ידו. היא לקחה אותה וקמה ממקומה, תוך כדי תמכה באחיה הקטן שנראה שמאה צפרדעי שוקולד לא יעזרו לו להפסיק לרעוד.</p><p class="western">״אני אקח אותם,״ התנדב פול שהגיח מאחורי לילי. ״הם מהבית שלי.״</p><p class="western">״לא,״ אמר ג׳יימס בתקיפות. לילי חשבה שזיהתה בקולו כעס. ״לך לפונדק שלושת המטאטאים. רמוס, מקס וגרייס נמצאים שם. אולי תמצא שם עוד מדריכים. ספר להם מה קרה. תאספו את כל התלמידים ותשלחו אותם בחזרה אל הטירה.״</p><p class="western">״אבל-״</p><p class="western">״מקלין, זה ממש לא הזמן לוויכוחים-״ התחיל המדריך הראשי להשיב.</p><p class="western">״מה קורה כאן?״ שני קוסמים מבוגרים התקרבו אליהם, שרביטם היו שלופים. היה משהו קשוח בהבעת פניהם.</p><p class="western">״שלושה סוהרסנים תקפו תלמיד,״ ענה ג׳יימס בזמן שעיניו בחנו את שני הקוסמים בחשדנות. הוא שם את ידו מסביב לכתפו של ג׳ק ופנה ללכת יחד איתו ועם אחותו חזרה לכיוון הטירה.</p><p class="western">״אתה, חכה רגע!״ קרא אחד הקוסמים בכעס לעברו. ״אנחנו צריכים לתשאל אותך.״</p><p class="western">״אני לוקח את שני התלמידים האלה למרפאה ואחר כך הולך ישירות אל דמבלדור. אתם מוזמנים לתשאל אותי אחר כך.״</p><p class="western">״אני לא אוהב את הטון שלך,״ ענה הקוסם השני בהתנשאות. ״אנחנו הילאים ממשרד הקסמים, והופקדנו לשמור על הוגסמיד-״</p><p class="western">״אז חבל שאתם לא עושים את העבודה שלכם!״ אמר ג׳יימס בכעס. ״אוואנס, את באה?״</p><p class="western">לילי הופתעה לראות את מבטו של המדריך הראשי על פניה. הייתה לו ארשת פנים רצינית ואותו מבט קר שהקפיד להעניק לה בימים האחרונים. היא הנהנה בראשה והתקדמה לכיוונו. הוא הפנה את מבטו חזרה אל שני ההילאים שהמשיכו להתווכח עמו ולדרוש ממנו להישאר לתחקור.</p><p class="western">״אני בא אתכם,״ אמר לה פול וצעד לצידה.</p><p class="western">״לא,״ ענתה לילי ואחזה בזרועו כדי שישאר במקומו. ״צריך שמישהו ישאר כאן ויוודא שהתלמידים חוזרים לטירה.״</p><p class="western">מבטו נע בינה לבין ג׳יימס בנרגזות. הוא לא היה מרוצה. ידה גלשה מזרועו אל כף ידו. היא לחצה אותה ברכות.</p><p class="western">״נוכל להיפגש מאוחר יותר,״ אמרה בטון רך. הוא הנהן בתגובה בחיבה. היא חייכה אליו, שחררה את אחיזתה מכף ידו, סובבה את גבה אליו וצעדה קדימה.</p><p class="western">״רגע, לילי.״</p><p class="western">היא הרגישה את כף ידו החמה של פול תופסת שוב את כף ידה. הוא משך אותה אליו, תפס בפניה ונישק אותה. תחושת מבוכה התפזרה בגופה. זה לא הרגיש לה כמו רגע נכון לנשיקה. לחיה הסמיקו. הוא נסוג לאחור, כף ידו ליטפה בעדינות את פניה. היא אילצה את עצמה להשיב אליו חיוך לפני שהוא פנה אל פונדק שלושת המטאטאים. לילי הסתובבה חזרה לצפות במתרחש בין המדריך הראשי ושני ההילאים.</p><p class="western">״-ולי לא אכפת אם קיבלתם הוראות ישירות משר הקסמים,״ ענה ג׳יימס בעקשנות. ״אני קיבלתי הוראות מדמבלדור. שני התלמידים האלה באחריותי ואני לוקח אותם <b>עכשיו</b> למרפאה.״</p><p class="western">הוא סובב את גבו לשני ההילאים, וחזר ללכת עם ג׳ק ורבקה האנטר לכיוון הטירה, ידו תומכת בתלמיד הצעיר. הוא התעלם מקריאות זוג הקוסמים שהפצירו בו להישאר. היא מיהרה אל שלושת התלמידים והלכה לצידה של רבקה האנטר שהחזיקה את ידו של אחיה. עיניו של ג׳יימס פגשו לרגע את עיניה. היא לא ידעה להגיד למה, אבל בסתר קיוותה שלא הבחין בנשיקה בינה לבין פול.</p><p class="western">אך ג׳יימס לא החמיץ את המאורע. הוא שם לב עוד טרם לכן כיצד כף ידה גלשה לאורך זרועו של פול מקלין ברכות בלתי נסבלת עד שהגיעה אל כף ידו ואחזה בה. כמו גם להצמדת השפתיים ולפניה הסמוקות כשהלכה לקראתו. הוא הצליח לגבור על הדחף העז לשלוף את שרביטו ולכוונו אל ההפלפאף המגודל כשהזכיר לעצמו את חומרת המצב בה הם נמצאים. על אף פניהם החמוצים של שני ההילאים שעמדו לפניו, לא הרגיש כל פחד לסובב את גבו אליהם ולחזור לטירה למרות התנגדותם. הוא אפילו התאכזב מעט שהם לא ניסו לאיים עליו ישירות עם שרביטיהם. הוא היה שמח להוציא את האגרסיות שלו על שני קוסמים שלא עשו את עבודתם כהלכה. כמו כן, באותה ההזדמנות, להוציא גם קיטור על קיומו המרגיז להחריד של פול מקלין.</p><p class="western">עם ידו מונחת על כתפו של ג׳ק האנטר, הוא הרגיש כיצד הנער שוב רועד. הוא שלח הלאה את מחשבותיו על עובדי משרד הקסמים, לילי או בן זוגה החדש והידק את אחיזתו כדי לתמוך בתלמיד. אחותו, שאחזה בו מצידו השני, הביטה בחרדה בג׳יימס בעיניה הכחולות. היא הייתה קטנה ממנו אולי בשנה או שנתיים – תלמידת שנה חמישית או שישית. הוא הרגיש גם את עיניה של המדריכה הראשית על פניו.</p><p class="western">״אתה אוהב קווידיץ׳, ג׳ק?״ שאל ג׳יימס בחיבה.</p><p class="western">הנער הנהן בראשו לחיוב.</p><p class="western">״איזו קבוצה אתה אוהד?״</p><p class="western">״התותחים מצ'אדלי,״ ענתה רבקה האנטר במקומו בגאווה.</p><p class="western">״אה, ׳הבה נחזיק אצבעות כולנו ונקווה לטוב׳?״ ציטט ג׳יימס את מוטו הקבוצה בחיוך. הוא הצליח להסתיר היטב את טונו הציני.</p><p class="western">הם העבירו את כל הדרך עד לטירה בקטילת כל הקבוצות האחרות בליגה (מלבד העורבים ממונטרוז, כי בכל זאת יש גבול), תוך כדי התעכבות יסודית על המשחק המופלא שבו <b>כמעט</b> הצליחו התותחים מצ׳אדלי להביס את פאדלמיר יונטייד. כשהגיעו למרפאה, שמח ג׳יימס לראות חיוך קטן על שפתיו של ג׳ק האנטר. לילי מיהרה לעדכן את מדאם פומפרי בפרטי התקרית, ולפני שעזבו השניים אל משרדו של דמבלדור, הספיקו לראות כיצד אחות בית הספר דוחפת לפחות חצי חפיסת שוקולד לפיותיהם של כל אחד משני ההאנטרים.</p><p class="western">מרגע שהיו לבדם, פרצו השניים בדיון סוער על נוכחותם של סוהרסנים בהוגסמיד. ג׳יימס שכח מהכעס שלו עליה או את העובדה שלפני פחות משעה חלקה נשיקה עם פול מקלין.</p><p class="western">״זה היה <b>הוא</b>,״ השיבה לו בנחישות. ״זה חייב להיות הוא.״</p><p class="western">״אני יודע,״ הסכים איתה מיד. ״אבל למה הוגסמיד?״</p><p class="western">״אולי זה מסר למשרד הקסמים.״</p><p class="western">״או-״</p><p class="western">״-שזה מסר לדמבלדור,״ היא השלימה את דבריו. עיניה הירוקות הביטו בו במבט מעט מפוחד.</p><p class="western">״אבא שלי אומר שדמבלדור הוא הקוסם היחיד שהוא מפחד ממנו.״</p><p class="western">״אולי הוא הפסיק לפחד,״ היא תהתה בקול.</p><p class="western">״או להפך.״</p><p class="western">הם נעצרו ליד פסל הגרגויל המכוער, שזז ממקומו לטובת גרם המדרגות ברגע שנתנו לו את הסיסמה. הם טיפסו יחד במדרגות ולילי הקישה עם מרתוק הגריפין על דלת המשרד של דמבלדור. ג׳יימס פתח את הדלת לאחר ששמע את אישורו של דמבלדור ונכנס ראשון. דמבלדור התהלך לאורכו של המשרד והרים את עיניו אל זוג המדריכים.</p><p class="western">״צוהריים טובים,״ אמר להם בנימוס. ״אני מופתע שאינכם מבלים אותם בהוגסמיד.״</p><p class="western">״אדוני, אמרת לנו לדווח לך על כל דבר חשוד,״ השיב ג׳יימס בארשת פנים רצינית. דמבלדור בחן את פניו.</p><p class="western">״הייתה התקפה של סוהרסנים בהוגסמיד,״ אמרה לילי.</p><p class="western">דמבלדור מיד זקף את גבו. הבעת פניו הידידותית התקשתה בבת אחת. הוא הלך אל שולחנו, התיישב בכיסאו והחווה להם לשבת מולו. ״שבו בבקשה, וספרו לי בדיוק מה קרה.״</p><p class="western">השניים התיישבו בשני הכיסאות הסמוכים לשולחנו וסיפרו לו על האירוע בהרחבה. כיצד הפטרונוס של ג׳יימס הדף אותם, על זוג ההילאים, על התלמידים שליוו ועל כך שדאגו שהמדריכים ישלחו את כל התלמידים חזרה אל בית הספר.</p><p class="western">״אתה חושב שאתה יודע מי קשור להתקפה הזו?״ שאלה לילי.</p><p class="western">״אני מציע שתקראי לו בשמו האמיתי,״ אמר דמבלדור בהחלטיות. ״וכן, אני מניח שוולדמורט עומד מאחורי המתקפה.״</p><p class="western">״אבל איך הוא השיג שליטה על סוהרסנים? הם הרי פועלים בחסות משרד הקסמים,״ השיב ג׳יימס.</p><p class="western">״יש לו הרבה יותר מה להציע להם, בניגוד למשרד הקסמים שדורש מהם להסתפק באי בודד בים הצפוני.״</p><p class="western">״אבל – זה אומר שאי אפשר לבטוח בהם. שהם לא כשירים לשמור על אזקבאן,״ אמרה לילי.</p><p class="western">״כבר שנים שאני טוען שמקומם אינו באזקבאן. אני מטיל ספק רב בנאמנותם למשרד הקסמים. וגרוע מכך, זה אינו אנושי להפקיר אף אדם – לא משנה מה עשה – לסוהרסנים.״</p><p class="western">״אבל למה הוגסמיד?״ תהתה לילי.</p><p class="western">״אני חושב שאת יודעת בעצמך את התשובה.״</p><p class="western">היא החליפה מבטים מבולבלים עם ג׳יימס.</p><p class="western">״וולדמורט שולח מסר כפול: התגרות במשרד הקסמים על כך שאינו לא מצליח לרסן אותו, ואזהרה עבורי שלא אתערב בענייניו.״</p><p class="western">ג׳יימס נזכר בויכוח ששמע במקרה בקיץ בין הוריו על הארגון המחתרתי שנועד להילחם בוולדמורט. בעוד שאימו טענה בתוקף שצריך להשאיר את הטיפול הרישמי בקוסמים אפלים בידי משרד הקסמים והמחלקה לאכיפת חוקי קסם, אמר אביו שמשרד הקסמים מתרכז בפעילות דיפלומטית במקום להנחית יד קשה כדי למגר את אוכלי המוות ואת העומד בראשם.</p><p class="western">״אני מוכרח לשלוח ינשוף למינצ׳ם,״ אמר דמבלדור. פיסת קלף הופיעה בהבזק אור על שולחנו. ג׳יימס הבין מיד שהוא מתכוון לשר הקסמים, הארולד מינצ׳ם. ״ולדבר עם ראשי הבתים. אנא חזרו אל חדר המועדון שלכם וודאו שכל התלמידים הגיעו בשלום חזרה. הוראות נוספות יגיעו אליכם מפרופסור מקגונגל.״</p><p class="western">שני המדריכים הנהנו בראשם וקמו מכיסאותיהם.</p><p class="western">״עבודה טובה,״ הוסיף דמבלדור בחיוך.</p><p class="western">״אדוני,״ העז ג׳יימס בכל זאת להגיד את אשר על ליבו. ״זה נכון שיש ארגון סודי שנלחם נגד וולדמורט?״</p><p class="western">דמבלדור לא אמר אף מילה במשך כמה רגעים ארוכים, אלא רק בחן את מבטו של ג׳יימס.</p><p class="western">״כן.״</p><p class="western">״איך מצטרפים?״ ג׳יימס הופתע כשלילי דיברה לפניו. הבעת פניה הייתה נחושה.</p><p class="western">״אתם עדיין-״</p><p class="western">״אנחנו מבוגרים מספיק,״ ענה ג׳יימס בתקיפות. ״שנינו מעל גיל 17.״</p><p class="western">״אתם עדיין תלמידים - עם מחויבויות.״</p><p class="western">״אנחנו רוצים להילחם!״ השיבה המדריכה הראשית בעקשנות.</p><p class="western">דמבלדור חייך אליהם בחום ואמר: ״הצטרפות למסדר עוף החול אינה דומה למטלה בבית הספר. זה מסוכן,״ הוא הרים את ידו כדי למנוע מג׳יימס להתפרץ לדבריו. ״לא רק עבורכם, אלא גם עבור חבריכם ובני משפחתכם.״</p><p class="western">״עם כל הכבוד, פרופסור,״ השיבה לילי בנימוס. ״אוכלי מוות הרגו את המשפחה של ג׳סיקה קנדי מבלי שהייתה חברה במסדר.״</p><p class="western">״זה נכון,״ ענה בעצב. ״ובכל זאת, עליכם לזכור שאתם עדיין תלמידים בבית הספר שלי.״</p><p class="western">״אבל-״</p><p class="western">״-ובאחריותי.״</p><p class="western">ניסיונותיהם להשיג מידע נוסף על מסדר עוף החול או לשכנע את דמבלדור בכך שהם ראויים להצטרף עלו בתוהו. המנהל הפציר בהם בנועם לחזור אל חדר המועדון שלהם. את שארית הדרך למגדל גריפינדור העבירו השניים בתהיות והשערות לגבי הארגון הסודי שאליו דמבלדור משתייך. מי הם חברי הארגון? כיצד הם נלחמים בוולדמורט? אילו משימות הם מבצעים נגדו? האם יש שיתוף פעולה בין מסדר עוף החול לבין משרד הקסמים?</p><p class="western">היא בחנה את דמותו בזמן שדיבר. הייתה בו לוחמנות, עקשנות ומסירות נפש. כמה הוא שונה מהבחור איתו יצאה הבוקר להוגסמיד. טוב הלב ועדינותו של פול מקלין היו נוכחים בכל משפט ומגע שלו. היא לא הרגישה עצב או אכזבה על קטיעת הפגישה שלהם – או לחילופין ציפיה אדירה לפעם הבאה שיתראו. היא הופתעה כשהבינה שהיא מעדיפה לבלות את זמנה בדיונים על אוכלי מוות, מסדר עוף החול המסתורי, מדיניות משרד הקסמים או הילאים.</p><p class="western">הם כמעט והגיעו אל דיוקן האישה השמנה. ברגע שיכנסו לא יהיו יותר לבדם – הם יצטרכו לקבץ את התלמידים סביבם ולהסביר לחבריהם מה קרה. לילי ידעה שזו ההזדמנות האחרונה שלה להעלות את הנושא. הוא עמד לומר את הסיסמה, אך היא תפסה בעדינות בזרועו. הוא הסתכל עליה במבט סקרן.</p><p class="western">״ג׳יימס,״ היא אמרה את שמו כמעט בלחישה. ״הצורה של הפטרונוס שלך תמיד הייתה אייל?״</p><p class="western">״לא,״ הוא ענה ומבטו המופתע התבונן בעיניה. ״זה היה אריה.״</p><p class="western">״אריה?״</p><p class="western">״את יודעת,״ הוא חייך והרים חרב בלתי נראית. ״גריפינדור, היכן ששוכנים האמיצים בלב!״</p><p class="western">היא צחקה ונזכרה במפגש הראשון שלהם לפני שש שנים על הרכבת להוגוורטס.</p><p class="western">״אני מניח שזה היה אריה. כשהתחלתי לשחק עם הלחש לא הצלחתי להגיע לצורה גישמית ברורה בניסיונות הראשונים שלי. זה היה נראה כמו אריה. או חתול מאוד גדול.״</p><p class="western">״מתי זה השתנה?״</p><p class="western">״אני לא בטוח, האמת.״</p><p class="western">״מוזר. לא ידעתי שפטרונוסים יכולים לשנות צורה.״</p><p class="western">שניהם בהו זה בזו לכמה רגעים. היא הבינה לרגע, וחשבה שאולי גם הוא הבחין בזה, שלראשונה זה זמן מה בילו פרק זמן משותף ארוך יחסית מבלי לכעוס זה על זו. ההתנגדות שהשתדלה לטפח כלפיו ככל יכולתה לפתע התמוססה לנגד עיניה. ברגע זה ממש, כשהסתכלה לתוך עיניו החומות של ג׳יימס, הרגישה חיבה עזה שלא הצליחה למגר כלפי הבחור שעומד מולה.</p><p class="western">״אתם מתכוונים להישאר לעמוד שם עוד הרבה זמן?״ העירה האישה השמנה בחוסר סבלנות.</p><p class="western">לאחר שנכנסו לחדר המועדון, ראתה את חברותיה קוראות לה מפינת החדר. היא סימנה להן שהיא עוד מעט תצטרף והלכה במהירות אל חדרה. היא התיישבה על מיטתה, פשטה את מעילה והניחה אותו לצידה. חדר המעונות היה ריק.</p><p class="western">היא עצמה את עיניה ונזכרה בערב קיץ נעים. אש המדורה רקדה לפניה. היא צחקה ביחד עם אחותה פטוניה. שתיהן אחזו במקלות עץ דקים ובקצות כל אחד מהם היה נעוץ מרשמלו. אימה ליטפה את שיער ראשה. היא הייתה בת שבע אולי. או שמונה. היא הרגישה שייכת ואהובה.</p><p class="western">לילי שלפה את שרביטה ואמרה בקול ברור וחזק את הלחש. היא ידעה מיד שהצליחה. ללא נוכחות סוהרסנים שעירפלו את קו מחשבתה יכלה לייצר פטרונוס גישמי. החיה הכסופה נעמדה מולה והביטה בה בסקרנות. צורתה הייתה איילה.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>